Valentine's Play
by Kitsune Bara
Summary: What happens when everyone's trying to get a date for Valentine's Day but no one can accept? And why can't they accept? Love triangle: SoraxRikuxAxelxRoxasxSora Please R&R Citrus
1. Ding dong the hope is dead

AN: Ok, before I begin this fac fic, I just want everyone to know that this is my first time writing about Kingdom Hearts. So don't be shocked if they turn out even the least bit ooc.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anyone in it. However there might be a few random students that I'll bring up that really don't belong to anyone. And there will be a name or two that will be mentioned, those are just random names I thought of just for the sake of arguement.

**Summary: **What happens when everyone's trying to get a date for Valentine's Day but no one can accept? And _why_ can't they accept? SoraxRikuxAxelxRoxasxSora

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school bell rang loudly, dismissing the classes. Everyone stood up, gathering their belongings, ready to leave. There was a loud shreik that was heard through the entire school. Riku glared up at the entercom. "May I have your attention please?" a voice rang loudly. "Please remember that the school's Valentine's Day Dance will be next week on Friday, in the gym, after school, at 5:00pm." Riku rolled his eyes at the freakishly long sentence, not really caring about the dance at all. He grabbed his books off of his desk and left the room, even though the announcement wasn't over yet. The teacher was too busy looking at papers to notice that one of her students left the room. Once the announcement was done talking about the dance and tomorrow's lunch, everyone left the room immediatly.

"Hey! Look! It's Axel!" some random girl shouted across the hallway. Axel was the most popular guy in the school...Wait, what was he doing at school? Well, no one really cared at that point. Riku used to be the most popular until Axel moved into town. A boy with cinnamon colored hair came running down the halls. His big blue eye were almost sealed shut because of the wide smile that ran across his face. "Riiiiikuuuuu!" shouted Sora. "Wait up! I've got to--Umph!" He ran into a tall student wearing all black. His bright green eyes glared down at him. Everyone in the hallway gasped in horror.

"Oh! Axel! I'm so sorry! Listen, if you could just let me pass through, I'm sure I could--" Sora was once again interupted. "Just go..." Axel said in monotone. He walked away slowly, his red hair gently flowing back and forth with each step. Sora did as told and continued running after Riku.

"Sora...Heh, what ever am I going to do with you?" Kiari said to herself, leaning against a wall. She carried one book in her hands. Even though she smiled, you could just see in her eyes she was miserable.

--

A blond hair teen walked down the school stairs while listening to his iPod. His eyes were slightly closed as bobbed his head, humming. He hopped off of the last step and walked down the sidewalk. "Riiiikuuuuuu!" Sora continued shouting as he nearly bumped into his classmate. "Oh, hi Roxas! You didn't happen to see which way Riku went, didja?"

Roxas continued bobbing his head to the music, not hearing Sora at all. Sora growled and grabbed the wires to the earphones. He took a deep breath, and with all of his strength, he yanked out the earphones."Ow! Damn it, Sora! What was that for?" Roxas yelled, rubbing his ears.

"Maybe that wouldn't happen if you had the volume low once in a while." Sora crossed his arm and stuck out his tongue. Roxas smiled a little at him. _How cute...Anger really suits him._ Roxas thought. Sora tilted his head in confusion. Why was he looking at him like that? _He's tilting his head! Could this be? _Roxas leaned forward and slowly closed his eyes. While Sora on the other hand just walked around him. "So..."

Roxas' eyes popped open when he heard Sora behind him. He dropped his head low and sighed, turning around to see what Sora wanted. "You know the Valentine's Day Dance?" Sora kicked a pebble off the side walk. _This is it! Whoo!_ Roxas cheered in the inside. "I was wondering..." _Get on with it already!_ "Do you...Do you think Riku would want to go with me?" Utter defeat..._This can't be happening...No...Nooo..._"Nooo!" Roxas accidently shouted.

Sora backed away slowly. "Ok, jeez! No reason to get testy...Anyways, I've got to go plan for the dance. Want to come with me, Riku, and Kairi to Mickey's Bs later?" Sora offered...At least he smiled!

"S-sure..." Roxas put his earphones back in and waved to Sora. "Meet you at 6!" Sora shouted as he ran off. Apperently Mickey's Burgers was like McDonalds or something.

--

Later that day Roxas called Sora on his cell phone because he forgot what time to meet them there. "Yeah, I heard that in one of their kid's meals, there's an awesome spinning top that's actually dangerous! ...No! I'm serious! Tamya's little brother ended up with one, and he said it felt like a bullet when his brother accidently shot it at his hand! ...Yeah! When we get there, I'm probably going to try to get it...I'm serious...S-sora...Stop...Stop laughing...Sora! ...Huh? Alright...Text you later. Bye." He shut his flip phone, rolling onto his back on his bed.

Sora was going to text him on his cell phone soon because he was using a portable phone instead of his own cell. But after that long chat with Roxas, the battery was dying. About 5 minutes later, Roxas' cell phone began to play a little tune. He flipped open the phone and saw that he had a text message saying "Hey Roxas". He didn't even look who sent it and began pounding on the buttons. This is what happened in the little IM:

**Rox:** "Sora!"

**Dark: "**Kairi!"

**Rox: **"Riku?"

**Dark: **"Roxas."

**Rox: **"..."

**8 Ax: **"And Axel too:D"

**Rox: **"What the?"

**8 Ax: **"Hi Roxas:D"

**Rox:** "Erm...Hi?"

**Dark: **"It's a chatroom..."

**Rox:** "Oh, well I can't stay. I'm waiting for Sora to text me."

**8 Ax: **"Can't you have more than one text message running? Anyways, Riku, can I ask Roxas something real quick?"

**Dark:** "Heh, sure."

**8 Ax: **"Roxas, about the dance next Friday..."

**Dark:** "..."

**Rox:** "No."

**8 Ax:** "But!"

**Rox signed out at 5:43pm**

Roxas slammed his cell phone shut, angered that it wasn't Sora. His cell rang the tune again. _It better not be those two again..._He checked who texted him this time. Thankfully it was really Sora.

**KeybladeMaster: **"Hey Roxas, I don't have much time to speak, my cell's battery is dying. Anyways, we better hurry to Mickey's Bs if we want to make it there at 6:00...Riku and Kairi are already there."

**Keyblade Master signed out at 5:48pm**

Again, Roxas shut his cell phone, slipping it into his pocket. He ran out of his room, hoping he could make it to the fast food restraunt in time. Normally it was a 30 minute walk there, but he had to get there in 12 minutes. On the way there he noticed Tidus standing in front of a building. He stopped running long enough to notice that he had a bike...Wait...A bike!

"Hi Tidus! Cool bike you've got there." He said walking up to the bike. Tidus smiled proudly. "Yeah, but I thought you hated this bike..." _Damn..._ "Well...Uh...Is it fast?" Roxas thought that asking wouldn't work, but he gave it a shot anyways.

"Oh yeah! You wouldn't believe how fast it is...Sorry, but I have to go, see you tomorrow at school, Roxas...Roxas? Roxas!" He shouted, noticing that Roxas had just tooken off with his bike.

The restraunt was finally now in his view. _Good, if I make a turn right over there, I should be exactly on time._ Roxas made a smooth turn on the bike. _Now for the brakes...The brakes...Uh oh..._He then realized the brakes weren't working on the bike. At first it didn't seem _that_ bad, until he remembered that the parking spaces for for bikes were a little ways down a tiny hill. Sora walked up to the restraunt and noticed Roxas heading straight for him at high speeds.

Sora leaped out of the way, when suddenly he heard a loud crash. "Roxas! Are you ok?" He looked up and saw that Roxas had crashed on the side of the building. He ran over to Roxas to help him up. "I'm...Fine..." Roxas got up and limped to the building. "Oh, this is my fault! If I would've told you a little earlier, you wouldn't have had to borrow Tidus' bike! ...Wait, Tidus' bike? I thought you hated it!"

Roxas grinned. "I do...I knew I would probably end up crashing it." Sora chuckled and helped his friend into the restraunt. They slowly walked over to the table with Riku and Kairi. Riku was messing around on his cell phone, and Kairi was taking a sip of coke while staring out the window.

"Hi guys." Roxas said in a nasal-y voice. Kairi gasp when she saw and heard Roxas. "You ordered without us!" Sora asked. "Roxas! What happened to you?"

"Just a couple a of drinks." Riku answered Sora, ignoring Kairi and Roxas...And kind of Sora too, considering he didn't even turn away from his cell phone. Sora sat down next to Riku, and stared over his shoulder to see who he was texting. "You're bothering me..." He scooted away. "Oh...Sorry..." He said in a whispered tone.

Kairi and Roxas went up to the counter to order for everyone. "So, um...Riku...You know the dance next Friday? Well...Um...I...kind of don't have anyone to go with...So I was just wondering...If you could...Uh, go with m-me?" Sora asked with his head down the entire time, blushing and twiddling his fingers.

Riku finally shut off his phone and looked at Sora with wide eyes. "Uh..." Before he could really answer, Kairi came back with a couple of bags and two drinks. "Here's for you, that's for Roxas, here ya go Riku, and this is for me!" Kairi said as she passed out the bags and gave Sora his drink.

"Where's Roxas?" Sora asked, munching on a french fry. "Oh, when we were ordering he got a nose bleed. Probably from the crash. So he went into the restroom to clean it up." Riku and Kairi sat across from eachother on the side closest to the window while Sora sat next to Riku. When Roxas came back, he sat next Kairi, across from Sora.

Roxas grabbed a tiny plastic bag out of the meal sack. "Yes! It's the top!" He tore the little bag open and began putting two weird plastic things together. "See, after you twist the top, you push this tiny button there and it goes flying off! Watch." He twisted the two pieces of platic then pushed the button. When he did it flew off and hit the table. When the four saw it bounce of the table, the all ducked and covered their heads. Once it bounced off the table, it hit a ceiling fan which sent it flying across the room, hitting another fan. _That_ fan sent it flying towards the window they were seated near, which of course, it bounced off that, hit someone's tray as they were passing by and thus, landing on their table.

The four stared at it with wide eyes. "Wow...Now THAT'S a top if I've ever seen one." Roxas said in amazement. Surprisingly, no one noticed...Or they were just used to it. "Hm...I'm going to do it again!" The three of them shouted "No!" and they stretched across the table grabbing the top. Little did they know, Roxas had already twisted it. Riku snatched the top and put it in his pocket. "I'll hold on to this.."

--

After that whole top incident, Kairi stared out the window for a while, then noticed a familiar car pulling in. "Riku! Isn't that your teacher's car?" she asked before taking a bite of her burger. He looked up, not really caring. "Sure is." He went to go take a sip of his coke when he noticed there was none left. He frowned and reached over grabbing Sora's coke. He took a sip and gave it back. Sora nearly peed himself when Riku gave it back. He took the straw out and placed it in a napkin. If he took a drink from it, it would ruin the Riku-ness..._Wait..._ Sora thought..._Ah well._

When their teacher came in Sora nearly jumped up. "Hi Miss Aerith!" He waved a bit, smiling. She turned around, smiled and waved back. "Aww, you like Miss Aerith?" teased Kairi. Riku went back to his cell phone and began chuckling.

Roxas and Kairi looked at eachother, hoping the other would know what was so funny. "Not possible." he said, pushing some buttons on his cell. Sora lightly slapped Riku's arm with a napkin. "Riku!" Riku ignored the napkin and smirked. "Well it's true, and you know it." Sora blushed brightly but continued eating some fries. Roxas smiled, feeling that there was a bit of victory for him.

Kairi held her head low and sighed. "Um, I've got to go...Thanks so much for inviting me. Sora, you can have whatever I didn't eat. Bye!" Roxas got out of the booth to let Kairi out. "Now wait a minute! Why does Sora get your food? Even his bottomless pit of a stomach can't hold two meals!" Riku said, even though he really wasn't that hungry, he was just curious. Instead of answering, Kairi ran out.

--

Riku fiddled with his cell phone some more then sighed. "Axel told me to tell you that you should've given him a chance to at least let him ask you to the dance." Roxas frowned and lay his head down. "Tell him I said that I already said no! End of discussion, Axel!" Riku reached over and stole another sip of Sora's coke. "Heh, he said that if you go with him, that automatically makes you cool at school. And that you should feel honoured because he's turned down everyone who's asked him." Riku groaned for even reading that part.

Roxas slammed his hands down on the table, lifting his head. "No means NO! Ugh, the nerve of some people." A few seconds after Roxas' cell rang that same tune from earlier. _It's still working? Even after the crash?_ He answered it anyways and noticed it was a text from Axel.

**8 Ax: **"Please? 0:3"

**Rox: **"NO!"

**8 Ax: **"I'll make it all worth while! ;D"

**Rox signed off at 6:27pm**

Riku looked at Sora, wondering why he was being so silent through all of this. "Roxas, look." He whispered, pointing at a snoozing Sora. _So...Cute... !_ Roxas thought as stared at Sora sleeping. "How could anyone fall asleep HERE at 6:30?" Riku shrugged. "Who knows...Let's go." Riku pushed Sora out of the booth, so he was now lying in the middle of the floor fast asleep. Surprisingly, he didn't wake up. Riku scooted out of the booth and so did Roxas. Riku picked up Sora, and they headed out.

--

On their way back, Sora woke up, but kept his eyes closed._ Now's the perfect chance! _He leaned upwards towards Riku's face. When Riku looked down, he noticed what Sora was trying to do. He turned around so when Roxas looked back, all he could see was Riku's back, and Sora's head and feet. Then it looked like Riku was leaning down, and actually kissing him back! _NOOOOO!_ Roxas thought, turning back around and running. That feeling of victory earlier was now completely gone, stomped on and ripped apart. Little did he know though, Riku was really just leaning down whispering to Sora. "Nice try.." Without a second thought, he immediatly dropped Sora on the sidewalk and continued walking. "Ow! That really hurt, Riku!"

Roxas turned around and ran towards Sora to help him up. _Yeah! If I help him up, he'll realize that how much of a gentleman I am! Then we can to the dance together!_ He thought hopefully. After picking him up, they continued onwards towards their homes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Ok, I know the ending sucked, but at least this was a well sized chapter! Right? Hn, well anyways, what did you think? Please review!

In the next chapter, Sora visits Kairi! But why? Riku visits Axel! But why? And Roxas stalks Sora! But--Ok, you get the point. Stay tuned!


	2. Rumors

**AN:** Ugh, I am SO mad! When I was almost done typing this chapter, there was a frickin power surge! Whenever my stories are deleted for whatever reason, I lose all intrest in retyping. And if I retype it anyways, it comes out...pretty bad...So don't be the least bit surprised if you notice that this chapter sucks even worse than the last one. And please excuse my typos. I don't have that much time to fix them.

Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing!

Onwards with the story!

-------------------------------------------------

The next morning a loud beeping filled the room. As time passed, the beeping got louder. A person was all cuddled up under some warm blankets. He had to turn off the alarm or the beeping would drive him insane, but he was too comfortable to move. "Ugh...Stupid alarm clock! ...I wish you had an automatic shut off system and shut the hell up once I'm awake...Shut up!" He yelled at the clock...Well...The beeping finally did it...It drove him mad. But who was getting mad at an alarm? He reached his arm out and felt around for the little clock. Once he finally found it, he hit it as hard as he could until it shut off. _Yeah, if I press all the buttons, I might just find the snooze..._He thought right, and found the snooze button. Five minutes later he was back to sleep, but the alarm went off again. He shot up, grabbed the alarm, yanked it out of the wall and threw it acoss the room. He finally decided to get up and go to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he nearly screamed in horror.

--

Namine came up to a house, all ready for school, and knocked on the door gently. She looked down at her shoes as she waited. When the door opened, she didn't bother looking up at first. "So, Axel, what did you need?" She finally looked up, but shreiked, jumped back, and dropped everything she was holding. She noticed his hair was pulling off an afro-like look. "What happened to your hair?" Axel glared down at her. "Bed hair..." Namine picked up her things and came inside after he stepped aside to let her in. "Bed hair? I thought you always came to school with bed hair. I guess it was natural. Hm, who knew?" Axel rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut.

"Just hurry up and tell me how to fix it. I can't seem to get it to stay down." He kept combing through his hair with his hands, only making it more frizzy. Namine rested her face in her hands, shifting her head side to side slowly.

--

"Ok class. Time to take attendence. Raise your hand when I say your name. Namine...Namine?" The teacher looked around the classroom, then marked her as abscent. "Tidus...Tidus?" The teacher sighed and marked him as abscent too. "Kairi." Kairi sat up straight, moved her hair out of her face, and raised her hand. "Heh..Roxa--" Before he could continue, Tidus came bursting through the door. Out of breath, he tried speaking anyways. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Mr. Leonhart." Leon looked up at him expectantly. "You want to know why I'm late? It's because my bike was stolen and wrecked, but no one did anything about it! They just left it in the Mickey's Bs bike rack!" Roxas sank low in his seat. Kairi's eyes widened as she looked over at Roxas. "Stolen?" she whispered, almost glaring. He put his finger to his lips. "Shhh!" he hushed her.

Leon was changing Tidus' attendence from abscent to tardy. "You want to know _who_ stole it?" Tidus asked dramatically. Without even getting a response, he answered anyways. "Roxas was the one! He's the culprit!" He pointed accusingly at Roxas who was now nearly under his desk. "Please take a seat now, Tidus." Leon said calmly. "And in other news, on my way here today, I saw Axel walk out of his house with Namine!" Tidus nearly shouted. A couple of "ooooh"s went around the class. Leon tapped his fingers against his desk impatiently. "Now Tidus..."

The boy walked over to his desk behind Roxas. Before being able to continue attendence, Namine came through the door, panting. Her hair was messy, her clothes were wrinkled, and her knees were weak and shakey. The class gasped, and immediatly got ideas. Tidus' little production earlier didn't help her case any. "Please! Don't jump to conclusions! It's not what it looks like!" She tried explaining herself, but no one would listen.

--

At lunch, Riku went outside and sat on the school steps. He brought a lunch box, but what the teachers didn't know was there was only one thing in it. His cell phone.

**Rox: **"Dude, you HAVE to let me hang out with you! Tidus is going to KILL me!"

**Dark:** "So you're leading the homicidal maniac to me? Thanks."

**Dark signed off at 11:15pm**

--

"Damn it..." Roxas mumbled as he flipped his phone shut. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that everyone was staring at him. _Oh, right...No cell phones allowed...Ah well, they'll just have to get over it._ No one looked away though, so he was begining to wonder why everyone was staring at him. He turned completely around to see if the people behind him were also staring...Indeed they were. "What? ...Oh...Axel..." Roxas finally realized that Axel was waving at him, signaling him to walk over there. He rolled his eyes and walked over there. "If it's about the dance, no. I'm two years younger than you, for God's sake! Go with someone your own age! Like Riku!"

Axel took a sip of his drink and sat it down. "He's still a year younger. Anyways, I've got to get to gym. Bye Roxas!" Right before he left, Axel put his left hand on Roxas' left cheek, then pecked the right. Roxas' eye twitched as he tried not to up-chuck. As Axel trailed off, Roxas couldn't help but notice that something was different. "Heh, nice hair." His face lit up when he hard an actual compliment. "Thanks! I had Namine brush it for me this...morning...? Roxas?" He looked around but didn't see Roxas anywhere. He sighed and walked out, going to get ready for gym.

--

Right before school ended, the entercom made a loud shreik that sounded like nails to a black board. "Man, they really need to get that fixed." Sora complained to himself. "Good day, students. Starting tomorrow, there will be a couple of classes of kindergardeners coming to this school for a week. Yes, I know, the Valentine's Day Dance will be next week, but this is to teach you all responsability." Before the princable's announcement could go any further, many students were groaning and complaining. "There will only be three classes. The following classes are the ones that will have a group of the kindergardeners: Ms. Gainsborough's class," Riku flinched when he heard his class' teacher's name being called. "Mr. Strife's class," Axel looked up and sighed. "And Mr. Leonhart's class. Now tomorrow's lunch will be..."

Everyone ignored the rest of the announcement and left the class. Yet again today, Sora ran into Axel on his search for Riku. "Would you watch where you're going?" He wanted to punch Sora, but he saw Roxas coming his way through a different hallway. "I'm sorry, but I have a lot on my mind! I have a nose picking twerp coming to my class tomorrow!" Axel gasped in surprise. "How could you speak of yourself like that?"

Sora frowned at him and went on his way. "Roxas! Have you gotten yourself an ankle biter too?" Axel asked. Roxas looked up, then back down to turn down his iPod. "You say something?" Axel shook his head. "Never mind...Bet you don't have a date to the dance yet, do you?" The two of them went outside to continue the little conversation.

"Would you shut up about that already? I'll go with who I want, and Axel, you aren't who I want to go with." Ouch. Dagger in the heart. "But...I...I bet I kiss better than Sora!" Roxas' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Hardly able to reply, he at least got a little "What?" out before feeling Axel's lips pressed against his. It only took three seconds for Roxas to faint. "Point proven." Axel walked away, satisfied.

--

"So Kairi, has Sora asked you to the dance yet?" Namine asked at Kairi's house. "Not yet, I think he's going to ask Riku." Kairi poured some tea and offered it to Namine. She accepted it and thanked her before taking a sip. "Then I think _you_ should ask _him_ before Riku claims him first." Kairi thought for a moment, then sat down. "You're absolutely right!" She stood up with her fist in the air. A moment later she heard her door bell. She marched over to the door and opened it, to her surprise it was Sora! "Oh! Hey Sora. What's up?" She let him in and he went over to her couch, sitting next to Namine.

"Not much. Except there's a couple things I wanted to tell you! First of all, today when I was searching for Riku, I heard a bunch of people gasping, so I turned around to see what was going on. Axel was kissing Roxas! Can you believe that?" He nearly shouted in exciment. Namine looked away and sighed. Kairi's eyes grew slightly in shock. Then again, she already knew that if Axel wanted something, he wasn't going to let anything in his way stop him from getting it. "Wow. He really wants to take Roxas, doesn't he?" Kairi said, unaware that she wasn't helping Namine any.

Sora nodded as Kairi poured some tea for him. "Yeah, and in other news, I have a huge favor to ask you. It's about the dance." Kairi perked up and smiled. "Well whatever it is, you don't even have to ask. The answer is yes!" Kairi and Namine giggled slightly at the thought. Sora scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Great! Where's your hair spray?"

Namine and Kairi looked at eachother, then at Sora. "W-what?" Kairi asked, totally confused. "Where's your hair spray?" He got up curiously. "I want my hair to look nice for Riku when we go to the dance together!" Namine nudged Kairi and lipped 'Now's your chance!'. Kairi nodded. "Well, actually, there's something I want to tell you." Kairi told Sora. He turned around and smiled. "Yeah, what is it?" She took a deep breath in. "If...If Riku doesn't go with you...You know I'm always free to go."

Before Sora could really say anything, they heard a loud crash. They ran to the window and looked down. "Roxas?" Kairi asked, noticing Roxas lying in a bush. He got up and brushed off his shoulder. "Eheheheh, I uh...Fell..." The three indoors looked at eachother, then back at Roxas. "We noticed...What were you doing outside my window!"

"Well..Um...You see, I...Er, remember the top? It flung towards the house, so when I went to get it...I uh...I lost balance! So I fell...Eheheh..." Namine was the most confused one of the three considering that she didn't know what top he was talking about. They went outside and helped Roxas up. "Nice try, but Riku's the one with the top now." Sora sighed and rolled his eyes. "Kairi, can I borrow the hair spray? I really need to get going. Kairi nodded and went back inside.

--

Riku took a bite of pocky while he waited for his load of laundry to finish up. Then he noticed there was an insane tapping noise inside the washer. At first he thought it was just a button on some jeans or something, but this was too loud just to be a button. He ignored it for a while, but then noticed whatever it was, it was making dents in the washer. He approached the machine with caution. Standing to it's side, he quickly opened it's door. Something small came flying out, and finally came to a stop when it hit the laundry room's door. "What the hell?" Riku bent over picked up the little plastic thing.

"Oh...The top...Hmmm..." He reached in the washer and grabbed his old pair of pants to get the other piece of the top. He put them together and wound them up to try it out. When he went to push the button, he noticed what time it was. 4:32pm. He was supposed to meet Axel at 4:30 at the school grounds. He slipped the top in his pocket and went on his way.

--

Axel was sitting on a bench somewhere near the school. He had a guitar on his lap. He was practicing something, but it was exactly clear what it was. Every couple of minutes he would stop to write something down then go back to practicing. After a while Riku walked up and sat next to Axel to listen. "What are you playing?" Riku asked. Axel set down his guitar and smiled. "Oh nothing. What's up?"

Riku sat back and relaxed. "Not much. About the dance next week..." Before he could continue, the butterflies in his stomach multiplied and he got cold feet. Unable to ask, he decided it would be best just to text it to Axel, even though he was sitting right next to him. When reached in his pocket, he felt around a bit, but felt something very small. He went to grab whatever it was, then remembered that it was the top. Too bad for him though, he accidently pushed the button on the top which made the bottom half spin off and right into his hot-so-happy place.

What was really amazing was that it ripped a hole through his pocket, making things worse. And all poor Riku could do was endure it as Axel just stared in confusion. Once the pain passed, Riku decided that it _wasn't_ best to text, but he should just go out and ask. "Axel, I'm so sorry about that...What I've been trying to ask was, would you..." Cold feet again. He rest his head in hands in sighed. Before he had a chance to try to ask again, Sora came and pounced Riku from behind. The only good thing that came out of that was Riku forgot about his tiny top incident just a few seconds ago. When Sora pounced Riku, Riku fell forwards off the bench, Sora leaped over it and onto Riku, and Axel just slowly backed away for a minutes then ran as fast as he could after he grabbed his guitar and notepad.

Hopefully the top was now and forever lost. Sora nearly got a nose bleed when he realized that he was laying on Riku. "Hey Riku, what day is it?" Riku tried getting up, but Sora was keeping him down. He tried saying "Sora, get the hell off of me right this second, or I'll kick your ass later." but since his face was shoved in the grass, it came out something like "Ora, ger de herl off of meh right nerw or owl kirck your arse rater." Sora had his hands on Riku's shoulders now, and his face was near his. "What did you say, Riku?" Before he could let Riku answer, he rolled off the other's person.

"Nothing, now what did you want?" Riku got up and dusted himself off anegrily, as Sora just in the grass watching God knows what. "Well, I want yo to go with the dance with me! And...I know you want to go with Axel...So, we can go as a group!" Sora's smile was full of hope. It almost seemed like his face was literally glowing. They heard a noise come from the bush behind them.

--

Roxas was starting to get uncomfortable in the tiny bush. The vines had thorns, the branches were poking him in places that shouldn't be poked unless he's seriously commited, and the leaves were itchy! And on top of all that, the bush was so tiny yet he was so big! This was impossible, but he tried listening closely anyways. Riku sighed loudly, putting his hands behind his head. "Well, I guess so...But only if Axel approves!" Roxas lay to his side, wanting to die. _The only way Axel will agree is if I go with him! And I want to be in the group...Just without Axel...And Riku...So there's only Sora left..._

"Hey, Sora! Hey Riku! Have you guys seen Roxas?" A voice called from a distance. Roxas gulped, recognizing who was searching for him. "Sorry Tidus, but the last place I saw him was at Kairi's house. But I doubt he's still there." Sora explained. Tidus stomped off growling as Roxas let out a huge sigh of relieve. _Oh crap...Shouldn't have done that..._ Roxas thought to himself as Riku and Sora seperated the bushes. "H...Hi guys! Eheheh..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **Ok, sorry to cut it short, but I wanted to update this asap. It took me long enough to post it, so I had to hurry up and get to the point. See I'm going to be grounded from the comp for a day, so that'll also make it harder to update. Stay tuned anyways, and please review!

In the next chapter, Tidus is seeking revenge on Roxas for crashing his bike, and is making sure no one gets in his way. Axel is recieving a lot of bull from his classmates because they finally heard about Namine leaving his house. And finally the kindergardeners are here! But they're all so demented.


	3. FUYU MAN!

**AN: **Ignore the millions of typos in last chapter. As I said, I wanted to post it asap, so I hardly had a chance to scan it. A lot of times when I type "wasn't" or "can't" I end up typing "was" and "can". I did that at least once last chapter, so I'm sorry if it was a bit confusing at times.

Oh, and Axel's little partner's appearance is based off of a tv show character. (Only the appearance though...What? I ran out of creativity!) If you can guess who it is, you get a cookie next chapter!

Thanks for the reviews! They're the only reason why I keep typing this fic!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel twiddled his pencil between his fingers and sighed loudly. The little kids were going to be there any second now. Their teacher, Mr. Strife, was writing something down on each paper. Maybe it was grades. Or his phone number. Either way they sounded pretty good. Princable Sephiroth walked into the class and cleared his throut, catching everyones attention. "I assume you all know why Ms. Lockheart's school is having a couple of their classes come by for a week." The entire class groaned and went back to whatever they were doing before this little interuption. Sephiroth glared at them, also noticing that Cloud had went back to his work. "The class will be arriving in just a few short minutes." Sephiroth walked out to go to other classes, cutting his little announcement short.

Not too long after he walked out, some woman with long, dark brown hair tied at the end, and brown eyes knocked on the door. "Come in..." Cloud said, not taking his eyes off the paper. She came in and waved at the class. "Hey everyone! How're you guys today?" She asked, getting no response what-so-ever. She frowned but remained calm. "I'm Tifa Lockheart. As you guys very well know, you will be watching after some of my students. This is to teach you all responsability. Now, I have given a list to each kid to give to you. Please read them carefully. They tell you when they need to go home, wether they're walkers, car riders, bus riders, or if they go to the YMCA. And it tells you which bus or car they ride, if at all."

Before she could continue, some guy cleared his throat, ready to speak. "So, Tifa, are you trying to tell us that we have to escort them to their ride?" Tifa frowned again at his disrespect towards her. She looked over at Cloud, who still hadn't looked up. "Xigbar." Tifa turned back around. "Yes, _Xigbar_, that's exactly what I'm telling you. Now without any further ado, here are the students!" She flung her arm out, their que to come in. They marched in, in a straight line. "I must be on my way. Kids, go find a partner. Have fun!" She walked out and closed the door behind her.

All the kids ran around, trying to find someone they liked. All the older students wanted to hide from them, but they had no choice now. Once things calmed down, Axel was writing something all over his journal, not even noticing that no one came to him. There was a little cacausion boy standing in the middle of the room, looking everywhere for someone who didn't have a partner. He had dark brown hair, and almost black eyes. He noticed that everyone had one of his classmates sitting next to them. "Mr. Strife! There's no one else left! Can I go home now?" He shouted. Finally Cloud looked up, but only to see if it was true that everyone was taken.

"No, sit with Axel." He said, then going back to his papers. "Which one is Assel?" The little boy squeaked. The rest of the little kids gasped in horror. "Awww! You said a baaaad wooooord!" A little girl sitting next to Xigbar said. He looked down at her and smirked. "It's Axel..And he's over there." Xigbar pointed at the hiding teen.

The little boy ran over to Axel and sat down in an empty chair next to him. "Hi! I'm Fuyu! You know...You look like a girl. Are you sure you're a boy?" Axel snatched the note he was supposed to read and crumpeled it. Everyone else chuckled and went back to work. "Kid...You're already annoying me." Cloud sighed and walked over to the door. "I'll be right back." He announced, closing the door behind him.

Xigbar started laughing quietly as he wrote something down. "So...Axel...What's this I hear about you and Namine?" Axel had to sit and think before realizing what he was talking about. "Shut up! She was just there to help me with something!" Xigbar smirked and nudged Axel. "Yeah, it's always more fun when you have a partner." Fuyu scratched his head as he noticed Axel was getting rather furious. "What is he talking about?"

Someone in a desk infront of them growled, and tightened his grip on his pencil until it snapped in half. "Can you two please be quiet? Your stupid is infecting my brain." The guy said, running his hand through his spikey, silverish-blue hair. "Oh shove it, Zexion." Xigbar said. The little girl next to him looked up, sort of confused. "Shove what? And where?" Her big blue eyes sparkled with curiousity. "Axel, this is Tomoko. Tomoko, that's Axel. He can answer aaaall your questions. Just leave me out of it." Axel placed his head in his arms and sighed. "Tomoko, that's Xigbar. The reason why he can't answer your question is because he's an idiot." After he said that in a mocking tone, he went back to writing all over his journal. Fuyu peeked up, trying to see what he was writing.

"What's that say?" Fuyu said, trying to grab the journal. Axel scooted it away and growled. "It says Roxas. Don't you know how to read? ...Oh wait...Eheh." Axel just now realizing that he really _can't_ read. Fuyu turned around and looked at Xigbar. "You're too old to be in school. Shouldn't you be in a nursing home?" Axel snorted then burst out laughing, not really caring that their teacher could possibly be right outside the door. Xigbar growled and nearly punched the little runt. "He's been held back a lot, so that proves my statement about him being an idiot."

"Axel! It wasn't that damned funny!" Zexion hissed, bitterness slithering through his words. "Heh. At least I don't have a girlfriend who's like two years younger than me." Xigbar mocked. Axel rolled his eyes and continued scribbling down Roxas' name on his journal. "You don't even have a girlfriend."

All of a sudden, someone in the back randomly shouted "PWNED!" They looked over their shoulders, sweatdrops streaming down. "Uuum...Ok then...?" Xigbar said.

--

"Sowa!" A little girl tugged on Sora's arm. "Sowa! Where's da bafwoom?" Sora looked down at her, and put a finger on his lips. "Not right now, Achika. Can you hold it in long enough to let me finish my test? I'm almost done!" He whispered. She growled deeply and punched his hand. "Nooooo! I gotsta go poooootty nooooow!" She started screaming while jumping up and down, now begining to cry insanely. "Achika! Please calm yourself! I don't get another break until five minutes. Can you ple--Oh no." She began screaming even louder as her new pink dress was getting ruined. "Mr. Leonhart! Can I please take her to the nurse's office? It's getting on the carpet!" Kairi and her little partner looked over and frowned. "Sora, just stay here and finish your test. I'll take her to the nurse's office." Roxas stood up with his fist in the air.

Leon rolled his eyes and sighed. "What about your partner, Roxas?" He kept his fist in the air. "I'll take him with me!" Leon pinched the top of his nose and sighed again. "And your test?" He raised his brow as Roxas sat back down, wrote something down real quick, then stood back up. "Done!" He took Achika by the hand and snatched a hall pass on the way out.

--

"Bah! It's about time lunch came! I'm starved!" Axel cheered. He looked down at Fuyu who was searching for something in his backpack. "What?" Fuyu became a little worried, then looked up at Axel. "I forgot to bring my lunch! And I'm not allowed to take money!" Axel sighed and reached in his pocket. "Whatever, just take my money. I'm sure I could go another day without food." Fuyu smiled and thanked him before running out of class. "C'mon! I don't know where the lunch room is!"

Axel rolled his eyes and sighed. "The cafeteria." He slowly followed Fuyu, every now and then tugging on his shirt to make sure he went in the right direction. Tomoko and Xigbar followed behind them. They got their trays and sat at seperate tables. "So..." Fuyu started, slurping up a huge noodle. "Who's Roxas?" Axel just sat there as his stomache roared. He reached over the table and stole a grape. Before he could eat it, Fuyu slapped his hand. "That's my grape!" Axel frowned and growled. "You don't need them. You already have spagette with meat sauce AND meatballs. Grapes are the last thing to go with that." Axel opened his mouth, about to take a bite. Fuyu licked his own fingers and ran it across the grape Axel was holding.

"God, you're so sick!" Axel gave Fuyu a bit of a shove, reaching for another grape. "DON'T TOUCH THOSE GRAPES!" He reached over the small bowl full of them and dumped them in his spagette. He then put both hands in the pasta and mixed everything together. "Want one now?" Axel sighed and lay his head down.

"You never answered me. Who's Roxas?" Fuyu's food splattered out as he spoke. _Ew..._ "He's...Right there!" Axel pointed as he saw Roxas and a few of his other classmates entered with their partners. He heard a little jingle on his cell, so he flipped it open.

**Dark:** "Is your runt there?"

**8 Ax: **"As expected..."

**Dark: **"Never mind then. Listen, Sora had this idea, and you're part of it. Care listening?"

**8 Ax: **"Heh, just please hurry. The twerp keeps trying to push buttons."

**Dark: **"Same here...Anyways, Sora's idea was that we go to the dance as a group. The three of us!"

**8 Ax: **"_Just_ the three of us?"

**Dark: **"You want to take Roxas, don't you?"

**8 Ax: **"..."

**Dark: **"Oh...I see...I mean you can bring him if you want, we don't care."

As Axel was typing he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up only to notice a blond haired boy standing right beside him. "Oh...It's you..." He turned back to his cell phone. "You're ugly! Who're you?" Fuyu shouted. The teen forced a fake laugh. "Ahahaha. I see you got the honest one...I'm Tidus. You're short, who're you?" _Teach you to call me ugly... _

Fuyu pouted and ate another scoop of pasta and grapes. "Fuyu..." Food splashed out again. Tidus frowned as he wiped himself off. "Heh, say it don't spray it. Anyways, Axel, I noticed that you're in...A situation."

Axel turned back around and yawned after telling Riku that he'd be right back. "What situation?" Axel sat down his cell phone. "Roxas...He wants to go with the group...But the problem is, you. Frankly, he can't stand you. He'd only be going to get closer to Sora. And you know that. He'll ignore you at all costs. And then there's...Fuyu...He'd be a handful, and it'd be too much if you had to pay attention to the group and a kindergardener." Tidus turned around as if he was going to walk away, but he turned back around to notice Axel's head down. The shadow of his hair covered his eyes. "Have fun at the dance!" Tidus ran off waving. "Something wrong?" Fuyu asked, sipping his drink. Axel perked up and faked a smile. "Everything's fine here! ...Is that _chocolate milk_?" Axel said in disgust. Wrinkling his nose and frowning, he turned around as Fuyu nodded.

--

Kairi grabbed a flute and walked over to an empty chair. Sora copied her actions and sat right next to her. All the little kids sat infront of their older partners. "Psst, Sowa! Can I have an instwament too?" Achika whispered. Kairi's partner sat up straight and put his fist as high in the air he could. "Yeah! I want one too!" Roxas sat behind Sora, but leaned over his shoulder. "Sorry Achika, sorry Jiro. But in music class, only the students here can use the instruments."

Kairi's little partner, Jiro, pouted and crossed his arms. "That's not fair!" he shouted. "Yeah! Not faiw at aaaaall!" Achika agreed. They both began sniffling and got really shakey. Sora put a hand on Achika's shoulder to comfort her, but that only made her burst out into tears while screaming how "unfaiw" it was. This only made Jiro burst into tears as well and fits of screaming. Roxas sat back down and began whistling, trying to igrnore the current situation.

Sora and Kairi put down their instruments so they could try holding the two crying kids. "Ahem...Is there a problem?" The music teacher asked, leaning against the wall. Everyone in the class was already staring at them, but when the teacher spoke up, they all turned back around. "Huh? Oh, no Mr. Demyx! Everything's under control here! Eheheh!" Sora tried to play it off, but shortly after he was doubled over in pain and out of breath. Demyx raised an eyebrow and smirked. The class ended up laughing slightly at him, even Kairi! _What the?_ Sora thought. Comes out, Achika punched him right where it counts.

A blond girl sitting infront of Sora chuckled sadistically. "Having fun, Sora?" She turned around and smiled. Kairi growled at her. "Shut up, Larxene!" Larxene couldn't help but to laugh even more at the pitiful people behind her. The next thing she knew, someone yanked on her hair as hard as they could. "Ow! Cut that out!" She rubbed her head and hissed at her partner. "You're mean!" Her little partner shouted, kicking her in the side. She jumped up and yelped, then glared at him, curling her hand into a fist.

Sora and Kairi laughed at her. "Sweet, sweet karma." Kairi said.

--

Riku walked into the boy's restroom but heard a yell. "What?" He asked to his little partner. "I can't go in there! That's the boy's potty room!" Riku narrowed his eyes and grunted.

"Potty room?" He raised an eyebrow. She growled and stomped one foot down. "You know what I mean! I just can't go in there!" Riku went back in the restroom, ignoring her completely. "Get back out here, damn it!" She shouted. Riku couldn't help but to smirk at that. But still ignored her anyways. He walked over to the sink and mirror. He turned a handle to the right, making warm water come out of the faucet. He dipped his hands in the water, then ran his hands through his hair carefully. Every now and then he would pick at strands of hair to make sure it spiked.

The door opened as Xigbar, Axel, and Fuyu came walking in. Tomoko stood outside with Riku's partner. "Hey Sachiko. Who's your partner?" Sachiko rolled her purple eyes and flipped her golden brown hair. "He says his name is Riku. I don't believe him." Tomoko looked confused, but put her long black hair in a ponytail before speaking. "It's not like he's a bad guy or anything! He's like a zillion years older than us!"

"Exactly! He could break us in half if he wanted to! And I bet he does." She shifted her eyes from one side to the other. Tomoko rolled her eyes.

--

Axel leaned up against a wall and sipped at some coffee he snuck from the teachers. Xigbar sat down on the floor, groaning and complaining to himself about eating too much. Axel growled at him, still starving. Riku snatched a paper towel and walked over to the door. "Doesn't gym start soon?" He asked, about to walk out. "Ugh, I'll barf to death if I have to go!" Xigbar sniveled, rolling his head back.

Axel crumpled the styrofoam cup that used to have coffee in it and threw it at Xigbar. "At least you got to eat!" He turned to Riku and sighed. "Yeah. You need to go back to class." The three walked out as a group -well, Axel and Riku walked out, Xigbar crawled until he could get back on his feet-.

Fuyu walked out of a stall, tucking in his shirt. "Guys? Guys! Where'd you go?" He shouted, running out of the restroom. He caught up with Axel after a while.

"Good evening everyone. Mr. Strife's class, please resume to what you were doing yesterday. Ms. Lockheart's class, I'm Xaldin. Please, come with me." Everyone just looked at the man and didn't do anything. He was walking away, but turned around when he noticed that no one was following him. "What?" Fuyu scratched his head and smiled widely. "You look like a monkey. Are you sure your parents weren't gorillas or something?" Xaldin forced himself to fake a smile. "Do as I said." He said with his teeth clenched together. No one listened to him, so he looked over at the gym assistant. "Lexaues." He spoke his assistant's name. A tall, muscular man grabbed his own fist, pushing his palm down, making his fingers crack. Everyone arched their backs in fear -and slightly because they were disgusted- and went right to whatever they were supposed to do.

--

After a while of practicing ball, and many other things, everything they did seemed tiring. "Ok! Take five!" Xaldin ordered. Hardly anyone even looked at him. This annoyed Xaldin far beyond words. "Lexaues." Hearing the man's name, everyone rushed out. The little kids remained in there little area to play with toys that were delivered to them by their old school. In the guy's locker room, Axel sat on the bench, poking at his stomach to make it stop growling. Xigbar on the other hand rushed over to a dark corner. It seemed closer than a garbage can or a bathroom.

Zexion grabbed the tiny sleave on the left on his sweat-shirt and rolled it up in the back, then did the same to his right sleave. Once the entire back of the shirt was all rolled up in his hands, he pulled it over his heads and flung the shirt across the room. He twisted off the cap of a water bottle and took a sip. "Axel, you should really eat something." Someone said randomly. Axel put a hand on stomach and lay down on the bench. "Why do you care, Marluxia?"

Marluxia opened his locker and took a can out. Looked like a whip cream can. "Whatever, don't anyone come to me, asking what I'll tell Fuyu when Axel dies of starvation." Zexion walked over to Marluxia's locker and slammed it shut. "All we would have to tell him is that he suffered to death from the _stench_ of hair-care products. Don't you keep anything else in your locker?" Marluxia frowned as he shuck the can he was holding earlier. He held out one hand and poured a white foam into it from the can. He set down the can so he could rub his hands together, then through his hair. "I keep some plants in there."

"Their flowers! You have hair-care products, and flowers. Pansy." Before Marluxia could retort, Xaldin and Lexaues came in. "Times up! Come on." Xaldin warned, his patience starting to thin. "You'll only be in there for another ten minutes! You can make it! Come on! Get up! Go! Shoo! Lexaues!"

--

Once gym was over -showers and all-, they only had one class left before school was finally over. Science. "Good day." The teacher greeted the class. All of the female students couldn't help but stare at the teacher, pratically drooling on themselves. Heck, even some of the guys were starng too! The teacher spoke, but their thoughts blocked out his voice. He finally introduced himself to the younger ones. "I'm Xemnas." Right after he said that, Fuyu raised his hand. "Are you wearing make up?" Xemnas adjusted his collar and cleared his throat. "Before I go on, is there anything else someone needs to ask?" he hissed. "...Good, I thought so."

--

School finally ended, Achika left with a purple shirt, but it seemed like a very long dress to her. Fuyu left with a couple of black eyes and a busted lip -probably from being too honest with the wrong people-. Axel sat on the side walk and groaned, not being able to believe what a day it's been. The bus with Fuyu passed by. He went to stand up to just go home, but he fell right back down. _So...Hungry...No...Energy...Ugh... _His stomache growled loudly. Axel whined as he just lay there in the middle of the side walk.

There was a humming coming somewhere from behind him. It seemed familiar, but he didn't bother looking at who it was. "Riiiikuuuuuu!" another voice came. This time Axel couldn't help but to jump up. He found out that the humming was coming from Roxas, who was listening to his iPod. But where had the voice come from? He lay back down when all of a sudden he felt the most horrible pain in his hand. He looked down, then **BOOM**! His head flung back, eyes widening, his hand curling. _What just happened? What's that? Oh...It's... _Before Axel could even finish his thought, he blacked out.

--

"Axel! Axel, wake up! Come on!" A voice called. "Oh my God, this is all my fault! If I would've been watching where I was going...This..." "Sshh..."

_What the? What's going on? Where am I?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **I don't know if I cut this short or not, but I couldn't think of anything else. Oh, and when I typed the ending, I put more in the middle, so that's when I ran out of ideas. Please review and tell me what you think!

In the next chapter: Axel's in the hospital, but what happened? Is he going to be ok? Sora feels guilty, and Riku tries to comfort him, but why? (Let's not get back into that.) Sora-Roxas-and-Riku-centric.


	4. Pancakes

**AN:** Whoo, chapter four is finally here! I forgot to mention last chapter that I don't want anyone bugging me about some of the organization members being teachers, while others are students. And yes, I know Larxene should be in Axel's class, but I decided against it.

Looks like no one gets a cookie! Fuyu's appearance was based off of DJ from Roseanne. Now, this chapter's quiz is going to be really simple to find out, but you have to pay very close attention to what Xigbar says. You do that, you should know the answer. Which soap opera is Xigbar watching? If you can figure it out, you get TWO cookies! (I still have a fresh batch from last time.)

Radical Hartless, you aren't the only one. (: I only like to tease about that.

Mooglechick, you know, that gave me an idea for a chapter! Thanks! Have a cookie! -hands over the freshest cookie- Onwards with the story! Please read and review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Axel! Axel, wake up! Come on!" A voice called. "Oh my God, this is all my fault! If I would've been watching where I was going...This..." "Sshh..."

_What the? What's going on? Where am I?_

Axel groaned as he tried stretching out. He slowly opened an eye and saw many of his friends surrounding him. "He's awake! Oh, Axel, I'm so sorry!" Sora cried out. He bent over and rested his head on the railing of a bed Axel was laying on. "What's going on?" Axel demanded. Sora wiped his eyes with the back of his arm, crying slightly. "I'm so sorry!" Sora got all choked up before he could even explain.

"Calm down, Sora! It's not that major!" Xigbar said from the oppisite side. Axel tried turning his head over, but the pain was too much. "What the hell is going on?" Axel shouted. Xigbar rolled his eyes and sat on Axel's bed, grabbing a remote. "Sora _litterally_ ran you over." Axel grabbed the edges of the bed, trying to sit himself up. That only led to more pain. "What do you mean?" He asked while rubbing his hand.

Xigbar started to mess with the remote, but started pounding on the buttons, noticing it wasn't changing the channel. "Damn remote!" He shouted, pounding on it harder. "Stop it!" Axel ordered. They looked over and noticed that his bed was rising and falling, rising and falling, etc. "Xigbar! That's the remote to his hospital bed!"

He let it go and got up to change the tv manually. "Anyways, Sora was running, right? Well, he _ran over you_. He stepped on your hand with one foot, and kicked your head back with the other." Sora hugged Riku and dug his face into Riku's chest. All Riku could do was pat his back and sigh. "The docter said you have whip lash and and a broken hand. And you're going to have to stay in the hospital over the weekend."

Axel tried looking down, but was unable to. "Ugh. This ruined everything. Could everyone just leave me alone now? I need to think things over." Xigbar growled loudly at him. "Aw come on! Just a few more minutes? Lizzie's grandfather, Alan, is doing everything in his power to ruin Jonathan and Tammy's lifes! And this time he's really crossed the li--" Before he could finish, Axel cleared his throat and shouted "Now!"

By then everyone had left except for Xigbar, so he got up and left, staring over his shoulder to watch tv. A male nurse came in and smiled widely. He was muscular and tan, and had brown hair that had a golden shine to it. His teeth glittered brightly when he smiled. "Good day. I'm Shouhei, and I'll be your nurse this weekend." His deep voice sent chills up Axel's spine. "Are you ready for your sponge bath?"

Axel smiled widely and began to sweat out of nervousness. He almost stopped breathing, but he decided he was in bad enough condintion. "Oh yeah." He answered suductively. Shouhei smiled, showing his pearly teeth again, which only made more chills go up Axel's spine. "Good, Axel, this is Jun. He'll be taking care of your sponge baths." Axel almost frowned but waited to see what this Jun guy looked like.

An old, wrinkly man came in slowly, bent over. He had really thick, black glasses that made his crusty eyes seem huge. "Is that you, Saki? My, oh my, yer lookin' purdy t'night." His voice reminded Axel of Mickey Mouse, just more shakey sounding. Axel didn't know if he should be insulted, disgusted, afraid, or a combonation of all three. The old fart was looking at a lamp and grabbed it's pole. "Alrighty then, let's go take that sponge bath!" The old man cheered, pulling the lamp out of the wall and took it to the bathroom. Immediatly Axel thought of an eletrical explosion. "Yeah! You just do that!"

Shouhei left and Axel looked at a mirror that was next to his bed. _My neck brace looks like a lamp shade! No wonder that old geezer got confused._

--

At Namine's house, a couple of people sat on her couch while talking. "So I hear Axel is going to be let out on Monday?" She wondered, sipping some tea. Roxas leaned back and crossed one leg over the other. "Enough about him! Nothing major happened, and in a matter of weeks, he'll be good as new!"

Sora's eyes widened and filled with tears again. "Weeks?" He shouted, his voice cracking slightly. He glomped Riku, who was sitting next to him. He almost spilled his tea all over Sora, but managed to only let a drop or two slip out. "Calm down already! It's nothing serious! It's his own fault anyways. If he would've just eaten like a normal person thden he wouldn't have been laying down on the sidewalk to begin with!" Riku was shocked that he actually said something bad about Axel. But he had a point.

Namine sat her tea down and sighed. "I'm sorry, Sora. But what are the plans for the dance now?" Kairi sighed and ran her hand through her hair. _No Axel...No group...Which means no Riku!_ Sora thought to himself. He whined loudly and ran out. Everyone just stared at the door for a minute.

Riku got up and sighed. "He can be such a baby at times! Sora! Wait up!" Riku ran out as Roxas fell sideways, hitting the couch and groaning. "What're we going to do now?" Kairi asked, sitting next to Roxas' head. "We could...Erm...Play video games?" Namine and Kairi looked at him. "Video games?"

He sat up and stretched. "What else do we have to do? Going to Mickey's Bs is out because we just had lunch, there's nothing to do at the park, there's no one to visit, and your computer doesn't have games! Or even the internet for that matter!" Namine sipped her tea and got up. "I guess we could play on my old playstation. If we still have it."

--

Sora was running as fast as he could. After a few short miles, he tripped over nothing, and landed infront of Tidus. "Hi Sora! What's up?" He asked cheerfully, helping Sora up. "I...I accidently hurt Axel, y'know? And no one cares! Not even Riku! And he won't go to the dance with me because he wants to go with Axel!" Tidus put an arm around Sora. "There, there. I know! _We_ could go to the dance together!"

Sora looked up with the biggest puppy eyes Tidus has ever seen...Which freaked him out. "But...If I don't go with Riku, I really should go with Roxas. I feel like I owe it to him." Tidus frowned but wrapped his other arm around Sora. He put his forehead against Sora's and rised his head slightly, almost forcing Sora to look up. "But does he care? Sure he likes you, but he doesn't care about Axel or Riku? As long as he gets his way, he's fine." Tidus made a point, and Sora knew it was true.

"Wow...He's good." A voice whispered from behind the bushes. "Yeah. Too bad this is all because Roxas crashed his bike. Is it really even worth it?" Another voice whispered. "Zexion! Look! They're going in for the kiss!" The voice was right though, when Sora looked up, Tidus smiled and pressed his lips against Sora's. Zexion gagged in disgust. "That's horrible!" He said, wiping his eyes. "I know! When Reeva finds out, she'll be pissed!" Zexion gave him a stare in confusion. He then realized the other person had a portable tv. "Give me that! Now, Xigbar!" Zexion snatched the tv and threw it down, smashing it to pieces.

Sora broke the kiss by whipping his head around when he heard a loud crash. "Is somebody over there?" Tidus sighed and rested his head on Sora's shoulder. "I'll go check." Tidus pecked Sora cheek and walked over the bush. Sora sat on the ground and sighed, not really sure what to do now.

"Sora!" Riku came running up waving. "Sora!" He finally caught up. "What?" Sora stood up and dusted off the back of his pants.

"Don't believe anything Tidus says!" Riku hissed. Tidus turned around and frowned at Riku. _How dare he try to ruin my plans?_ Tidus thought as he stomped after Riku, ignoring Xigbar and Zexion. "Go get 'em, Tidus!" Xigbar cheered. Zexion slowly turned his head and shot Xigbar a death-glare. "You've been watching to many damned soap operas!" Zexion shouted. The three turned to the bush and watched as Zexion dragged Xigbar away.

"Wait! What were you doing behind the bushes?" Tidus demanded an answer. Xigbar rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepisly. "Well we you see...I..." He looked behind the bush, as if there was an answer written there. "I dropped my protable tv! And it...broke...So then we..." Tidus shook his head. "Not buying it. Were you spying on us?"

The two took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah.." Zexion began, but before he could continue Xigbar gasped loudly. "Zexion!" He whined. "Shut up...Anyways, Xigbar wanted to learn to be more deceptive, so in order to do that, he just _had_ to learn from the best." Tidus had a cocky smile. "But since I was busy today, I decided to let him follow you all day and learn a few skills."

They heard someone walking towards them while laughing slightly. "Oh Zexion, you really are good at lying, aren't you?" Zexion whipped around and growled. "Marluxia!" He responded immediatly, his words coated with bitterness. "Zexion, eh? Aren't you the one with the nickname 'The Cloaked Schemer'? I should've known!" Tidus hissed. He really never has gotten to know most of the older teens, but if he heard one of their nicknames he could tell you their real names, and vice versa.

"Sora! Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?" Tidus turned around. "Sora?" By now, Riku had fled the scene and took Sora with him. "Damn you Marluxia. I don't have time for this, Xigbar, we're leaving!" Zexion demanded and stormed off. Marluxia crossed his arms and smirked. "Sounds like you've got a--" Before he could finish, Zexion interupted. "Don't start it!"

--

Roxas leaned back on the couch and kept tilting side from side, making weird noises. "Oh, c'mon! Almost there!" He chanted. The two girls looked at eachother for a split second then back at the tv. "Roxas, calm down. It's just a game." Kairi said, pausing the video game. Namine nodded and set down her controller. "I'm going to fix some more tea." She left the room and Kairi let out a sigh. "I forgot which car is mine."

Roxas looked at her and smiled. "I was wondering why you were all over the road. The blue one is you." She frowned at that answer. "I thought that too, but the car was doing fine! So I guess the other blue one is me?" Roxas nodded and pulled out his iPod. Kairi soon heard the music playing, but just barely. She looked over and saw the clock. She gasped and looked back at Roxas. "It's 1:30! Roxas! Roxas!" She growled and made a fist. Roxas was bobbing his head in the tune of the song and was humming. Before he could get to the next line, he felt a huge pain in his arm. "Damn it! What do you want?" He took his earphones out and rubbed his arm. "It's 1:30...You were supposed to be home at 10:00! 10:30 at the latest."

"So? You were supposed to be home at 9:00, I don't see you there." She smiled and walked over to the tv, turning it off. "I get to spend the next two nights here at Namine's. You should try asking your parents if you can spend the night tomorrow." He rolled his eyes and got up, walking towards the kitchen. "Namine! I've got to go home! Sorry, I'll see you on Monday!" He turned back around and went straight to the door. "They wouldn't let me leave my bed if they find out I'm late! There's no way I could even leave the house, or even my room for that matter."

She smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Alright...See you at school."

--

Roxas finally got to his house after running a few blocks. Though at the time it seemed liked a few miles because he was trying to avoid certain things such as rabid dogs off their leash, angry cats that he accidently stepped on, dropped bird's eggs that he also stepped on (and the mother birds chasing after him) and too many holes in the ground that he would trip on. He's lucky he got to his house alive!

He entered the gate to his yard and shut it quickly before the demented animals could get in. The birds stopped chasing him a while back, so he didn't have to worry about them flying over the gate. Once he got up to the house he got out his key and quietly slipped it in the keyhole.

He bit his bottom lip as he slowly turned the key to the right. **Click**. _Damn, I hope my parents didn't hear that. Oh hell, if they can hear that not only will they hear me coming in, but they'll hear those damned animals too!_ Roxas was just being paranoid though. Their room was far away from the entry door. They only had a nice home because a rich relative just passed away, so they got an assload of his money.

The handle to the door jiggled a bit, then the door opened slowly. Once Roxas was in, he took off his shoes and quietly shut the door. He tip-toed over to the stairs and gently put one foot on the bottom step. _So far so good._ He thought as he lifted his entire weight on the step. Roxas winced when he heard the loud creeking noise it made.

"Roxas! You're late!" _Damn...Caught...Or, am I?_ He tried ignoring his parents, and acted as if he was a burgaler or something. Yeah! That'll work! "Go to bed!" One of his parents shouted. No way of getting out of this one. "And don't even think of leaving your room tomorrow!" The other parent shouted. _DAMN, DAMN, TRIPLE DAMN!_ His mind screamed as he stomped up the stairs.

Once he was in his room, he slammed the door shut and made a loud growling noise. "Don't slam the door!" His mother demanded. Roxas took a deep breath to yell something back, but before he could he heard a voice. "Don't. You're in enough trouble as it is. Heh, do one more thing and you might not get to go to the dance."

His eyes widened in fear, sweat rolled down the side of his face. Dare he turn around and see who was in his room? He swallowed deeply and took the chance by turning around. When he saw who it was he was completely relaxed...Well, not completely. "Axel, what in God's name are you doing in my room? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

Axel was laying in Roxas' bed, but decided to sit up. "I can't take it any more! My nurse, Shouhei, has nothing but looks. I think he sold his brain on e-bay so he could afford plastic surgery. And Jun, the man who gives me sponge baths has no idea what he's doing."

Roxas walked over to his dresser and got out a clean pair of clothes. "Why couldn't you stay at your house?" He asked. "Don't look" He threw in. Axel carefully fell back on the bed and pulled the cover over his nose, making it look like it was covering his eyes. "Because! They know where I live!"

Roxas pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants. _Nice._ Axel thought, trying to make sure Roxas still thought he was covering his eyes. Roxas pulled the pants off his feet and slipped on a new pair of pants. After tying two strings together he grabbed a sweatshirt and put it on.

Once all the clothes were on, he walked over to the bed. "So can I stay here? Just for a little while?" Roxas sighed, he was too tired to fight. "Whatever. But just for tonight! After that, you're on your own." Axel smiled cutely and snuggled up to his pillow, falling asleep quickly. "Thank you!" He chirped.

Roxas frowned and crawled into the bed. _YAY! He's getting in the bed! I'm in the bed! We're in the bed! YAY!_ Axel thought and nearly squealed. Roxas put his hand on Axel's chest which made him break into a sweat. His smile grew wider as Roxas put his other hand on his hip. "Y'know, you could've just asked." He said pervertedly and winked.

Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed. He then shoved Axel off the bed. "I said you could stay in my house, not my bed." The redhead doubled over in pain and nearly yelled. "Ow...Roxie, that really hurt."

'Roxie' covered himself up and clapped twice, making the lights shut off. "Good night, _Axie_." The taller of the two moaned in pain. "ROXAS! Keep it quiet in there!" His father shouted. Axel smiled and looked out the window. He crawled over to it, using the moon's light to guide him.

--

The birds chirped happily as the sun shined brightly and the wind blew gently. The sun's bright ray gleemed brightly in Roxas' window and onto his face. He woke up to the feeling of someone breathing on him, and an arm around him. "Axel," he yawned. "Get off of me." Roxas almost went back to sleep when he then realized.

Axel's breath. Axel's arm. Axel was on his bed! "AXEL! What're you doing on my bed?" He shouted angrily. Axel's sparkling green eyes opened slowly. They didn't open much at all, but once he blinked they were wide open. "Good morning, Roxie!" He smiled cutely again.

Roxas had a very disguted look on his face. "I'm going to get breakfast. When it's over, I want you out." Axel pouted but then grinned. "Can I have some breakfast too?" Roxas put on a jacket and walked over to the door. "No." He left the room and stomped down the stairs. _Well hmph. The least he could've done was given me some dry cereal..._ "ROOOOXAAAAAS! IIII'M HUNGRYYYY!"

He stopped in mid step. _Damn you Axel..._ He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a silver packet out of a tiny cardboard box. He slid across the floor as he made a sharp turn back. He quickly ran up the stairs and back into his room. Once he was in the room, he threw the packet at Axel's head. "Now will you shut up?" Axel smiled and looked at the shiney packet. "What is it?"

The younger one sighed and left, but shouted through the door. "They're pop-tarts!" Axel frowned and ripped the bag open. "...They aren't even baked yet!" Roxas growled and continued down the steps. "Don't get crumbs on my bed!"

--

Once back downstairs, he went straight towards the dining room where a huge stack of pancakes was waiting for him. "Roxas, what was all that?" His mother asked. Roxas nearly chocked on a pancake. "Uhh, what was all what?" He laughed nervously. She grabbed the syrup and poured it over pancakes. "All that noise. Sounds like your hiding a teenage boy or something!" She laughed jokingly. He nearly puked when he heard that. _I'm going to be sick._ "Can I be excused?" He said sickly.

She sat down next to an empty chair. "Why? Your father will be joining us any minute now, and you hardly even touched your food!" She took a sip of her coffee and made a little "aah" noise after she swallowed. "If you want to go your room to play some video games, you can't. Today you're going to be working around the house. Maybe you'll learn not to stay out late after today." He growled and shoved his plate away as his father came to the table.

"Morning. So, Roxas, what were you doing last night? Last time we checked, you were over at Namine's...On second thought, keep that to yourself." Roxas wanted to fling a piece of pancake at him, but he was in enough trouble as is. "We were just playing video games. Can I _please_ go to my room now?" His parents shook their heads.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** I'm SO sorry I didn't post this sooner! My mom's in the hospital, so I had a lot on my mind...Please forgive me. -puppy eyes- And please review! (Ignore any typos)

In the next chapter, Axel is still stuck in Roxas' room, while his wittle Roxie is stuck doing chores! Too bad he doesn't know that. Sora gets a lot of crap from his fellow students because they finally heard about his little _moment_ with Tidus, but they think it might be something else! Stay tuned!


	5. A week until the dance

**AN:** O.o; T.T I give up...I was almost done with this chapter, but when I got on today to finish up, everything was gone. There was _nothing_ here. (Ok, the document was there, but it was blank.) So I tried opening it again, and it was still blank! I asked my sis what to do, and she said that I'd just have to start over! I apologize for two things: I'm sorry that last chap was so weird, and I'm sorry if this chap is weird. (I suck at retyping chapters.)

The soap opera was -drum roll- Guiding Light! X3

And RH, Axel still isn't healed yet. XP Oh, and what's a c2? I'm not really clear on that one. (Sorry.)

Update: Yay! My mom's finally out of the hospital! Wewt! -happy dance-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas' father leaned across the table and stabbed a pancake with a fork, dragging it to his plate. "Roxas, when I was on my way in here, I thought I heard someone shouting your name...From your room. And I think I heard them say they were hungry?" The boy just moaned and placed his head on the table. "Well, uh..." Before he could think of an excuse, there was a loud "poof" sound coming from upstairs. Like a science project gone wrong.

"What was that?" His mother squeaked. Roxas got up and ran towards the stairs. "I'll go check!" _Damn you Axel! You're ruining my life...Be prepared, because I will ruin yours._ He thought kindly to himself as he ran to his room. Once he was in he slammed the door so hard it nearly locked itself. "What the hell did you do?" Roxas was trying not to scream at Axel, so his whisper was kinda squeaky.

Axel was "inncocently" sitting on Roxas' bed, munching on a burnt pop-tart. "I can't eat pop-tarts cold! So I toasted it, of course." Roxas nearly fainted, but with his parents not too far below him, it was best if he kept his cool. "How the hell do you toast a freaking pop-tart in a room that doesn't have a toaster!" Shortly after, the pop-tart that was still in the bag burst into flames. "Like that."

"Roxas! Is everything ok up there?" His mother shouted. "Yeah, I'm fine!" He yelled back. He ran to the bed and started slapping the flames with his sleeves rolled over his hands, hoping it would make them go out. "Well what happened?" She got up and began walking up the stairs. "Nothing! Just my bed...Spontaneously...Combusted...Damn." _Now she probably thinks I'm a pyromaniac! AND I'll have to buy new covers._ Roxas pushed Axel off the bed and dragged him to the window.

"Out. Now." He hissed bitterly. He got behind Axel and began trying to shove him out the window. "Roxas, please stop that!" He whined as he was trying to stop himself from falling by holding onto the window's edges. -With his broken hand and all- Roxas tried picking him up, but even though he's as skinny as a stick, he was too tall.

The door began to open, and the taller one leaped under Roxas' bed. _Brilliant...Dumb ass._ Roxas thought as he jet around the bed. "Mom! What're you doing up here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" His mother slapped the back of his hand. Even though it was barely a tap, it made a loud clapping noise, which made Axel worry about "his Roxie" being hurt by his "abusive mother". "What did I tell you about running in the house? Especially on hardwood floors while wearing your socks!" She wagged her finger in her son's face.

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said, glancing at the bed. His mother put her hands on her hips. "Don't use that tone of voice with me, young man!" The two walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Axel's eyes grew as the bed sank in. His mother reached over to the table next to the bed -which has a tiny drawer in it- and started snooping for anything that might've caused the "spontaneous combustion". She started flipping through some photos before saying anything. "Well, your father and I must go to work. There's a list on the counter with all your chores. We expect them done by the time we get back."

As she was searching through the photos she came across one that really got her attention. It was a picture of Roxas and Sora in their swim trunks at the beach. Roxas shot his hand across his mother to take the stack of photos, but she held them out of his reach. "When were these taken?" He rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed. "A couple of months ago when we went to the beach." Axel tried ignoring the fact that at that moment, Roxas seemed to weigh as much as an elephant.

She crossed one leg over the other and looked at the next picture. When she looked at the picture, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. It was of Sora, still in nothing but swim trunks, bending over, picking up a seashell. (And the pic was taken from behind.) "Roxas, is this some sort of joke? Maybe one towards Sora?"

Finally Roxas was able to snatch the pictures away. "Mother, you are late for work." He growled, slipping the pictures under his bed. Axel looked over the best he could and grabbed the photos. She reached over to the table again and grabbed a journal. She began reading -still avoiding her son's shooting arms- and again, her eyes nearly came out.

"_Dear Journal,_

_My parents are being such asses again. They won't leave me alone! They are so annoying. Especially mother. She's a pain in the ass. She thinks she's all that because she's rich now. What the hell is up with that? And then there's father...We won't even get into that...Other than my freak parents, I have some other intresting news. I have real weirdos as friends...Except Sora of course!_" He had drawn a little heart at the end of that sentence. "_Axel is such an idiot. He didn't eat all freaking week, and now he's paying for it! He didn't have enough energy to get off the sidewalk, so Sora litterally ran him over. Good job!"_

His mother couldn't read anymore. What had she done wrong when raising this boy? "You're proud that your little friend ran over a weaker one? Roxas I'm ashamed! And all those curse words. Oh, where did we go wrong? You should never say h-e double hockey sticks!" Roxas raised an eyebrow as his mother nearly broke into tears._ Weaker one?_ Axel thought.

"I've got to go to work now. Roxas, we're going to have a little talk tonight." She placed the journal back on the desk before getting up and waddling out. Roxas stood up on the bed and started jumping. "You stupid frickin' idiot! This is all your fault! Go to hell!" He shouted towards Axel. All the redhead could do was lay there and take it until he was able to roll out. Once he was out he showed Roxas big puppy eyes. "Do...Do you really mean that Roxie?"

Roxas jumped off the bed and stomped up to Axel just to get in his face. "If you don't get out of my house right now, I swear I'm going to--" Before he could finish, the door flung open, so all Roxas could do was shove Axel down. His mother came storming up to Roxas, face was full of rage. Obviously she heard him. She didn't even notice Axel sitting on the floor. So she raised her right hand and slapped Roxas across the face. "Don't you ever talk like that again! Do you understand me?" Roxas just stood there, staring at Axel with a blank face. Axel was afraid that if he moved, his mother would do something worse to Roxas.

She took her left hand to turn Roxas' face towards her, then slapped him again. "I said, do you understand!" Roxas nodded and watched as his crazy mother stomped out. When they were absolutely sure both of his parents were gone, Axel got up and ran over to Roxas. "Are you ok?" He asked, softly rubbing Roxas cheek. The smaller one nodded and sat on his bed. "I'm fine, I'm used to it. It's not considered abuse in thise case. It's just embarressing is all."

Axel glared out the window as he watched Roxas' parents drive away. "That's it, you're coming with me." He dragged Roxas out of his room and down the stairs. "Wait! Where are you taking me?" Roxas asked, not really fighting him. "You're going to live with me. I'll come back to get your stuff later."

Roxas finally pulled his arm away. "Why're you doing this?" Axel frowned but grabbed Roxas again to drag him out. "Because! I don't want to see you get hurt!" This really dropped a guilt bomb on Roxas. All this time he's been treating Axel like crap, though he has whip lash and a broken hand, but he barely got slapped and Axel drowns him with concern. _Am I really that bad of a person? I don't deserve Axel, or his kindness...Or even Sora..._

--

They finally made it to Axel's apartment. They climbed a few steps to get to his room. When Axel tried slipping the key in the keyhole, it kept missing because he couldn't hold his hand still long enough. He switched hands, but he just isn't a left handed person, making it nearly impossible to get the key in. Roxas placed his hand on the key and took it, slipping it in the keyhole. The door finally opened and the two boys walked in.

The blond boy stared in amazement. Carpets everywhere, everything had fire printed on there somewhere, everything was so different from his house. He could hardly remember what it was like to live like a normal person...If he's ever lived like a normal person. "Like it?" Axel finally ended the silence. Roxas was at a loss for words, so he only nodded.

The phone that was sitting a few feet away started ringing. "Want me to answer it?" Roxas asked. Axel shrugged and smiled. "If you want...After the phone call, I can show you around." The shorty carefully walked to the phone and picked up the reciever. "Roxas speaking!"

--

"Roxas? What're you doing at Axel's?" Kairi asked, confused. Namine looked at Kairi, also confused.

--

"It's a long story." Roxas sighed and scratched the back of his head, not really wanting to explain. "Well I've got time." She retorted.

--

After the whole explanaition, Kairi's eye twitched. "You mean he was with you this entire time? I've been getting all these calls from docters that are asking where he is, but he was with you all along? I'm going to call Riku to tell him that Axel's ok, but I'm also calling the hospital."

"No! You can't call the hospital! They'll take him back, and they might call the cops to tell them that he kidnapped a minor! Need I remind you that he turns eighteen soon? Lord knows what else the cops will think he's done!" Roxas shouted, which got Axel's attention. Kairi just sat quietly for a few minutes. "I'll call you back." She said and immediatly hung up.

"Are you all right?" Namine asked. Kairi just nodded and dialed a number on her cell phone. "Riku, I know where Axel is...Yeah, he's fine...He's at his apartment with Roxas...We can't call the hospital...Because!" As Kairi went on about the same thing Roxas did, Namine went into a different room to use her own phone. Too bad she doesn't have a cell phone.

--

Namine was talking to Sora about the same thing as Kairi and Riku. "Where are you?" She asked gently. Sora looked at Riku, noticing that he was saying a lot of the same thing he was...Basically. "I'm at Mickey's Bs with Riku...Are you on the phone with him too?" He asked, taking a tiny bite out of the breakfast burrito. "No, but Kairi is." She answered. "Tell Kairi to hang up, then put your phone on speaker."

Namine did as told, obediently following his directions. Riku and Sora crowded around the tiny cell phone with it's volume up. They all spoke about Axel and Roxas, but soon changed the subject about which restraunt they would go to later for lunch. They were just trying to ignore the current situation.

--

"So, why couldn't you just make Roxas pay for the bike?" A redhead boy asked Tidus. He stretched out and continued playing a video game. "Because, Wakka! He wouldn't pay for it, he'd just say he would and then just forget about it! At least this way it's guarenteed to get him back." Wakka rolled his eyes and payed more attention to the game then he did to Tidus. "Whatever you say, man."

--

"And that's the bedroom! I know you don't like sharing beds, so I'll sleep on the couch!" Axel smiled as he finished up his tour. Roxas shrugged and turned around. "That's ok, you can have the bed. You deserve it." He was about walk away when he heard the most embarressing thing he has ever heard come from Axel. A high-pitched "awwww".

He quickly snapped around and just stared at the red fruit loop. "The hell was that?" He asked. Axel pulled a Sora and smiled widely. "Thanks Roxie! Y'know, it's big enough for us to share." Right as he was about to wink, Roxas put his hand in the air. "Don't push your luck."

What a morning. Axel got to sleep in Roxas' bed, he let Roxas live with him and he didn't fight, and he his nurse isn't an old man giving lamps sponge baths! _This is too perfect_. Axel thought as he went into the bedroom for a catnap.

--

Later that day, Riku and Sora were on the basketball court on the school grounds. They weren't playing or anything, but they were just talking. "You think we should start an intervention for him?" Sora asked. Riku sat back and yawned. "We would have to send him to a rehab center...I don't think there's one for kidnapping." He said. Sora stretched and also yawned. Curse those yawning cycles.

"There should be one for every situation! Drugs, drinks, obsessive compulsive dissorder, kidnapping, r--" Before he could continue, Riku put a hand on his mouth. "Obsessive compulsive dissorder? What're they going to do, make you not wash your hands and tap doors?" The boys laughed at themselves for being weird again.

--

The night finally came, Roxas was fast asleep on Axel's bed, and his parents were expected to be home sometime soon. Axel carefully got off the bed. It took him quite a while though. It was hard enough to get himself up, but it was even harder to actually do it without waking up Roxas.

Once he finally made it up, he snatched a few empty garbage bags, pillow cases, and a suitcase that was sitting in his room. He put the bags and pillow cases in the suit case and went straight to the door._ Next stop, Roxas' bedoom. Mission, to gather as many of his items as possible._ He felt like a ninja at that moment. Or James Bond.

On his walk over he hummed a little tune. The one you hear on tv when someone's trying to be sneaky. He got to the house and climbed the gate. _Good, his parents aren't home yet. Thank God this suitcase isn't heavy._ He thought as he used his right hand to hold it, and used the left hand to help him climb a tree near Roxas' bedroom window.

After a while of climbing and crawling on tree branches, he finally made it to the window. Carefully, he opened it and got inside. Simple enough. He opened the suit case and started throwing random things in it. He put the breakables in the pillow cases, and the clothes in the garbage bags. He got almost everything, but the other things just didn't fit. He'd have to come back for those later.

_Alright, now to get out. Heh, I'll just use the front door._ It sounded like a good idea, until he heard a car pulling up. He ran to the window to see who it was. It was Roxas' parents. "Oh hell." He couldn't help but to say that out loud. He grabbed the suitcase and the bags and got prepared to crawl back into the tree.

Right as he opened the window, he heard the front door opening. "Roxas, we're home! What the?" Axel turned around and listened to Roxas' parents. "_What the" is right...What is going on?_ He thought as he tried balancing one of the clothes' bags on a tree branch. "Roxas! You didn't do the chores! I'm coming up there!" His mother shouted.

Axel carefully tried climbing out the window with another bag, but the first bag that he placed on the branch fell. Clothes went everywhere in the grass. He groaned to himself but went ahead and tried dragging out the suitcase and bags.

"Roxas? Are you listening? I'm coming up there!" She shouted. _No, you psychotic bi-otch, stay down there!_ He thought as he struggled at getting things out. He finally got the bags to balance on the tree branch, bu before he could get himself out, the door swung open. "Roxas?" She asked, as she saw Axel standing at the window._ Oh...Shit..._

Roxas' mother stood there in shock, but still didn't know it was Axel at the window. "What did you do to your hair?" She asked as Axel just stood there doing nothing. He carefully placed the suitcase on the window edge on the outside before taking a step out. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" She stomped around the bed and was headed towards Axel.

He crawled out of the window, but standing on that tiny edge just wouldn't last. She got up to the window and looked up at Axel's face. "Rox-- Wait, you're not Roxas! Who're you? And what've you done to my son?" She shouted. He glared at her. The sound of her voice was making him sick. "Like you care." He grabbed the window and slammed it shut, making her jump back and him slip off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Ok, this chap wasn't very funny, it was more touchy then anything. BUT I'll try harder next chapter. Also, this chappy was kind of short, so I'll try making the next one longer. At least it's sort of a cliff hanger, ne?

In the next chapter, what is Axel going to do now? What is _Roxas_ going to do? Fuyu and the kindergarden gang is back, but will all of their partners be there? Stay tuned!


	6. Roomies!

**AN:** This story is going by so fast. Thanks to you reviewers of course. Sorry for keeping on bringing up Axel's hand and neck...Sometime's I can't drop things. Eheh.

Onwards with the story!

R.H: I can't remember how long it takes to get healed on those things, so I guess I'm going to keep his hand broken in this one...But you never know, there may just be a sequel or two when he's healed! If, of course, this one goes well.

Moogle: I forgot completely what the idea for the chapter was, sorry. So if I remember what it was, I'll be sure to post it.

P.S: Don't mind Roxas' stupid last name. I just flipped his name and used that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel quickly caught the edge of the window with his left hand, letting the broken one fall limp. Roxas' mother opened the window back up and stared at Axel as he looked away. Last thing he needed was a psychotic woman recognizing his face. "What have you done to my Roxas! Answer me!" She screamed. "Ok, yelling is one thing, but did you really have to_ spit?"_ He snarled, still not looking up. "Is everything ok up there?" Roxas' father shouted. The mother turned away for a second. "Call the cops!" She shouted, looking back at Axel.

She looked over and noticed the suitcase was still sitting there perfectly. She got a hold of it and shoved it at Axel's face. Luckily it missed, but just by a hair. He looked down and watched as it hit the ground, items going everywhere. "Roxie!" He shouted, seeing things such as journals, books, pencils, gifts that were from his friends -including some things that Axel gave him-, and many other things. "Lady, you're crazy!"

"What's going on up there?" the father shouted. The mother ran off to go to her husband. That gave Axel the perfect oppertunity to climb down. He put his right arm on the edge and held onto it tightly as he used his left arm to grab a branch. He got it on the first try, trusting it to be strong enough to hold his entire weight. Then he realized.

The.

Bags.

Are.

On.

That.

Branch.

As the branch bent more and more towards the ground, bags kept falling. He let the bags of clothes fall, but he had to catch the pillow cases full of breakables. He had a hold of the breakables, but they were quite heavy and killing his hand. He listened as the branch started making cracking noises. "Damn." He said to no one in particular. No sooner had he said that, the branch snapped in half, making Axel fall to the ground.

Roxas' parents ran up to the window and watched as he whined. A couple things broke, but it was nothing Axel couldn't fix. Thank the lord it was only a two story drop. He would've just let himself fall off the window, or just willingly jumped, but he didn't want anything else wrong with his hand(s) or neck. He moaned a bit while picking things up, and carefully placing them in the suitcase. After he was sure he got everything, he made a run for it.

A simple kick made the tall black gates burst open. "Oh! Where are those cops?" Roxas' mother whined. The father just stood there for a second, but then grabbed their fancy phone to make the call. "You haven't called them yet?" The father just shrugged and looked away.

--

Sora stretched a bit and listened to the birds. "It's about time you got up!" Riku said, sitting down on the bed. Sora looked at him, one eye closed. "But it's Sunday!" He complained. Riku helped him up and left the room. "Get dressed, we're going to the hospital."

Sora got up and followed him into the livingroom. "But Axel's not there anymore." Riku shrugged and put on a sweater he had been holding. "Exactly." This really got the young one confused.

--

The two finally made it to the hospital, even though one of them didn't know why. Riku ran to the front desk and hit a tiny bell. The lady behind the desk turned around and looked at him. "Where's Axel's doctor?" He shouted. She sat back and flipped through some papers. "Axel who?"

"The patient that's missing! He ran away!" The woman set down the papers and gave him a look that said "Go jump in a hole you sonsa bish, you're annoying me!" But instead she just said. "Look kid, a lot of patients run away from this hospital. Why do you think we have so many rooms?"

Riku stared in amazement. She so did not just say that. Oh yes, she did. "Let me speak to the doctor of room 24." He demanded. Shortly after Shouhei came walking up with Jun. "I'm sorry, kid, but he's been on vacation. But I know who you're talking about. Why?" Shouhei said, running his fingers through his hair. Everyone except Riku drooled on themselves when seeing Shouhei.

"Whatever. And stop calling me kid! I know where Axel is, but since he was supposed to be released today, I don't suppose you would want him back." Jun smiled and waddled over to Riku. "Janet? Is that you?" He said, adjusting his thick glasses and licking his upper lip.

"Jun, get back to work!" The lady behind the desk said, looking at her obviously fake nails. The old man shrugged and waddled off, mumbling something about lunch being prune juice and waffles. Riku couldn't help but to stare in disgust. Everyone watched as the old man slowly made his way to the lady's restroom. "He's almost blind." Shouhei whispered. _Then why does he work at a hospital?_ Riku thought. "No, he just uses that excuse to go in the lady's room." Riku smirked to himself. "Anyways, answer me."

Shouhei walked over to the counter. "Eh, go ahead and keep him out. Just sign this release form first." He said, grabbing a clipboard and a pen. Riku took the pen and signed a piece of paper. "Come on, Sora. Let's get out of here." Sora nodded and followed Riku out.

--

Roxas sat up and stretched as he noticed Axel wasn't in bed. He really didn't care though. He made his way through the hallway, but then noticed a door he didn't see during the tour. Or maybe he just forgot. He examined it for a few seconds before reaching towards the doorknob. He tried opening it, but it was locked. _I'll have to ask Axel about that later._ Right before he got into the kitchen, he noticed Axel sleeping on the couch with a journal on his chest, and his hand on the journal.

Carefully, he lifted on side of the journal and noticed that it was his. He looked at Axel's face and noticed a ton of tiny scratches. He couldn't help to shout "Oh my God!" That only made Axel jump up. "What, what, what?" He asked rapidly. "I didn't mean to wake you, but what happened to your face?" Axel put a hand on his face, but had to take it off immediatly. It stung. Bad.

"When I was getting your stuff last night, your psycho mom chased me out the window. A few things broke, but I'll have my friend fix them." Roxas walked over to the other couch and sat down, soon falling over. Maybe now would be a good time to take a tiny nap. "Mind if I watch the news for a while?" He asked. Axel shook his head and went into the kitchen. "I don't care. I'm going to be back there seeing if I can fix those things of yours before asking my friend, k?" He pulled out a tiny drawer that was built in the counter and grabbed a few tiny bottles of super-glue.

The redhead went into the back and Roxas grabbed the remote, changing the channel to the news. After a while of watching tv, he noticed the doorknob was jiggling back and forth. He then heard a faint "C'mon! Open! Please?" _The hell? Axel's back there, I'm right here, but who's out there?_ He thought as the door shook violently.

Finally the door swung open, and there was a person with a girly figure standing in the doorway. They had something big and black on their back, but they slid that off immediatly. "What a day it's been." The person said to themself, closing the door behind them. It was now obvious it was a guy, and his voice seemed familiar. He walked over to the same couch Roxas was on, and fell on it, obviously not seeing the little one.

Roxas yelped which made the other guy scream. _That definately wasn't Axel._ Roxas thought, and screamed. The other guy screamed when he heard Roxas scream. So now they were yelling in unison. It seemed like a screaming war. Axel soon came running in. Once he saw the man, he knew who it was. "I told you to keep your damn sitar out of here when you're gone, but you did it anyways, didn't you?" He yelled.

Now Roxas was more confused than ever. "What's going on?" He shouted. Axel looked over and waved. "Oh, we have a new roommate. That's Roxas." The guy looked over and tried smiling. "Another one?" He asked. Axel nodded and sighed.

"Wait a minute...Mr. Demyx?" Roxas asked, finally realizing who the loon was. He nodded and smiled. "We're outside of school now. Please, just call me Demyx! Or The Dem. Or the Demister! Or--" "No! Demyx, will be fine." Roxas interrupted. He looked up at Axel who was trying to sneak away. "You live with our music teacher?"

All Axel could do was nod. "Just until he finds his own place." Demyx leapt on the couch that Roxas was on, then put his arm around his new "roomy". "So, Roxie--" Before he could finish, Roxas held up a finger. "One, get off of me. Two, don't you ever call me Roxie again. Only Ax-- No one can call me that." He quickly covered up his mistake. Axel sat on the other couch and couldn't help but to smirk. He was actually doing his own little cheer in his head.

Demyx cleared his throat as he put his arm back on his lap. "So uh, Roxas...What're you watching?" He asked as he watched the Little Debbies commericial. Roxas tried scooting as far away from Demyx as possible. Living with your music teacher and admirer isn't exactly the best thought to come across anyone's mind. "The news." He said calmly. Well, as calmly as he could.

"Anything cool happen today? Or yesterday since it's pretty early for anything to happen yet. Unless--" "Shut up." Axel nearly shouted. The teacher just nodded and looked back at the tv right as the news came back on. The door opened as some tall guy with long blond hair came in. He was reading a tiny black book. _Who is HE?_ Roxas thought as the man shut the door without looking away from his book. He walked into the hallway. "Axel...Demyx..." He greeted. The man normally doesn't even say that, so this must be a good day.

Roxas looked over at Axel who was just staring at the tv. "Roxas, that's Vexen, my second roommate. Vexen, that's Roxas. He's the newest one to the bunch." He introduced the two. Vexen finally looked up and saw Roxas. He grinned evilly. _Expirement. Guinea pig. Tests. Expirement._ He repeated that thought as he just stared at Roxas. "Axel, I don't like that look on Vexen's face!" Demyx whined.

Axel looked over and noticed how he grinning. "Roxie, don't eat lunch today unless I make it..." Vexen just shrugged it off and went to that room that Roxas saw earlier. Roxas couldn't help but to get up and see what was in it. _Perfect._ Vexen thought as he opened the door. "Come on in. I don't bite!" He said to Roxas as the two went in. _Much._ He threw in his thoughts.

"Roxie! You can't go in there! Not without being supervised!" Demyx shouted as he ran towards the door. "Don't listen to him. This is just our bedroom." Vexen said, hiding a few things. "Our bedroom?" Roxas asked.

Vexen nodded as he pointed to a sign on the door. It said "Vikusen" then something so tiny that it was nearly impossible to read. It said "and Demikkusu" Then back in normal sized text it said "Bedroom."

"We'll have to add your name too!" He squealed. "Don't do it Roxie!" Demyx shouted, pouncing him. "I'm not! I couldn't last five minutes in that room with you two. Now get off!" He shoved his teacher and crawled back in the livingroom. "I don't know if I can put up with this." He told Axel.

"Please Roxie, just give us a chance. We've got sea salt ice cream!" Axel bribed. Hook, line, and sinker. "Fine." Before Axel could thank him, the man on the news cleared his throat loudly, as if he was trying to get their attention. "And in other news, late last night the police got a report that 15 year old Roxas Saxor was kidnapped. His mother hired an artist to make a sketch of who we believe is the purpatraitor." The man anounced, looking down at some papers.

Axel began to breath deeply and sweat. Roxas already fainted, and Demyx was in complete shock. Vexen just didn't care. "He is said to have flaming red hair, that goes at a vertical angle. She couldn't get a good look at his face though, when he was in the light, he never looked at her. However, she was able to see one thing in the dark. He has two little black markings under his eyes." Right as he said that, they held up the sketch. "That is what we believe the man looks like." _That looks nothing like me!_ Axel thought, frowning at the tv.

Demyx splashed Roxas with a bit of water and sat him up on the couch. Soon the drawing switched over to the picture of Roxas and Sora in nothing but their swim trunks. They shadowed out Sora so they knew which one was which. "Oh my Gooood." Roxas whined, turning beat red. Demyx smiled and reached over, pinching his student's stomach playfully. "Aw, how cute!" He couldn't help it, teasing Roxas was just too fun to resist!

"The hell?" Roxas squeaked, slapping his music teacher's arm. Soon after the embarressing news anouncement, Axel's cell phone went off. Damn text messages.

**Princess Kai: **"Axel, were you watching the news?"

Axel looked up at Roxas, kind of upset. He made a small whimpering noise as he tried texting back. "What's wrong?" Roxas asked. "I...I can't press the buttons." He could with his left hand, but that hand was just too slow for him. Roxas came over and took the cell phone.

**8 Ax:** "Yep."

**Princess Kai:** "How're you going to go to school tomorrow?"

Roxas looked at Axel. "How _are_ you going to go?" He wondered.

**8 Ax:** "Easy. I won't."

**Princess Kai:** "But you have to! Think about little Fuyu! He'll be partner-less."

**8 Ax:** "Let's switch over to the phone. Typing is killing me." Roxas punched send. Axel just gave him the look that says "You son of a bitch." He took the phone and hung up, waiting for Kairi to call back. After a few minutes of waiting, the little phone began to ring.

They began chatting away about their plans. "How am I going to get to school? I always walk, and I don't have a car. And Roxie isn't old enough to drive...Oh, what am I going to do?" He whined. Demyx was, again, in complete shock. "Hello!" He waved his hand to get Axel's attention.

"Hold on a second." He told Kairi. "Hi...Ok, I'm back." Demyx's mouth flew open. "I can't believe you. I have a car!" Axel looked at him, he finally got his attention. "I'll call you back." He hung up and just continued staring, along with Roxas. "You have a car? Why haven't I seen it?"

Demyx shrugged and smiled, proud of himself. "Don't know, you're blind I guess." He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. Vexen stepped out of the room and smiled. "It's because you're always out at that house of yours, leaving us here to do nothing except kill eachother!"

Roxas gave Vexen a strange look. "House?" He said, looking back at Axel. "Yes, he has a house. He inherited it. He goes there to get away from us." Vexen explained. Demyx nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Remember those rumors that went around that he was with Namine? At the time he was there. Hard to believe that was only a few days ago." Axel wanted to kill them, but they were right. He did have a house that he often went to to get away from his psychotic roommates.

"How would you know about those rumors?" Roxas asked. "Yeah!" Axel said. "Teachers talk too y'know.." Vexen perked up at the sound of the word 'teacher'. "Speaking of teachers, does Xemnas have a car?" He asked, somewhat excited. He then did his evil maniac laugh.

Axel shoo'ed him out, very annoyed. "What's his problem?" Roxas asked. "You see, a few years ago, after he graduated college, he applied at your school to be a 12th grade science teacher. But he lost to his rival, Xemnas. The schoolboard said he could be the substitute if Xemnas was abscent. And if anything happened, such as death, or he quits, Vexen would get the job full time. Ever since then he's been trying to run Xemnas down." Demyx explained, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

Roxas nodded, understanding almost completely. "Oh, makes sense. But, who's Xemnas?" Demyx and Axel game him that look that said "You dumb ass, isn't it obvious?" The two shrugged it off and sat back, but were still surprised he didn't know. "Oh, wait! Of course you wouldn't know. He's my science teacher. I guess I kind of forgot your in the tenth grade." Axel said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas asked. Demyx and Axel just turned to the tv. "They're saying you're stupid!" Vexen shouted from his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Wewt, quickest update yet! I know this chapter didn't have everything I said it would, but I really got into typing about one thing. Sorry!

In the next chapter, Fuyu really is back this time! Demyx drives Axel, Roxas, and even Vexen to school! Wait, Vexen? Oh boy, this can't be good. Stay tuned!


	7. Organization robes!

**AN:** Ok, the other night I started a new fan fic with my friend marik222. So expect delays in updating. Sorry! If you want a sneak peek, here's just the description: "A.U. Marluxia is finally settling down in college, his life couldn't be more perfect. His room set just how he wants, and he owns every hair-care product imaginable. But what happens when he gets a pyromaniac roommate? AkuMaru"

RH: Now that I think about, I really do believe that you're the only one who's actually still intrested in the story. T.T Thanks for sticking in there. -hands over cookie-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday went by so slowly. Axel took Roxas to his house to show him around. Roxas never understood why he had a payed off house, and an apartment. Then again, he just didn't care. It was early Monday morning, and Demyx was fixing coffee. Vexen was also making what seemed to be the same thing. But then again, since when has coffee been kind of chunky?

Demyx took his cup into the back room and carefully opened the door. He sat next to Roxas' half of the bed and got up in his face to stare. Axel looked over and saw Demyx. "What're you doing?" He asked, trying to get up. "If you stare at someone in the face while they're asleep, they should wake up." Axel never believed in those types of things.

Roxas wrinkled his nose at Demyx' coffee breath. He opened up an eye to see who it was that needed a mint. He looked at the time and sat up. "The hell are you doing? It's 5:00! I don't need to leave until 7:00!" Demyx got up and pounced on the bed, making the other two bounce up in the air. "The teachers need to be at school by now. And since I'm driving, you two have to go with me. Unless of course you want Vexen to take you, or you want to be spotted by the cops."

Roxas quickly jumped up with Axel and got some clothes to change into. "What're you waiting for? Let's go!" He shouted, hopping on one foot to tie the other's shoe. Axel quickly grabbed his robe on the way out of his room.

--

The three made it in the car a few minutes later. On their way to school, Axel and Roxas were getting sick. The sharp corners, bumpy roads, constant accidents, and driving off the road wasn't exactly the ideal way to keep you from hurling.

Roxas moaned as he tried not to upchuck all over Demyx' car. Demyx stopped at a little gas station and opened the door to step out. "Anyone want anything while I'm in there?" He offered. "A paramedics." Axel suggested and he leaned up against his door.

Demyx wrote down something on his hand using a pen. "A pair of medics? Don't know what a medic is, but I'll look!" He said cheerfully. "You idiot, paramedics are ambulances." Vexen said from the back of the car. "While you're out there, can you buy a bag of pork skins? I hear Xemnas is allergic to them." He laughed evilly.

"Would you quit that?" Roxas snapped. That laugh was getting creepier and creepier...And more annoying. If that's possible. "Wait, how long have you been in the car?" Vexen leaned over the seat and whispered in Roxas' ear. "Much longer than you may think."

One word. Freak. "Ok then..." Demyx said, a little terrified. "So one bag of pork skins, and a pair of medics. Is a medic some type of laxative?" He asked. The three were in shock. He really was an iditot! "Like Vexen said, a paramedic is an ambulance. Got it memorized?" Axel groaned. Demyx nodded, still a bit confused. "Oh...Well why would you need that?" Axel mouthed 'go' as he pointed to the building. The teacher just shrugged and walked away. Damn pre-pay only gas stations.

--

They finally made it to the school alive. When they went inside, the teachers didn't seem too happy when they saw Axel and Roxas. "Axel? Roxas? Did you happen to see the news yesterday morning?" The prinicipal, Sephiroth, asked. The two boys nodded and continued walking, going straight for the music class. Just until class starts though. While they waited, Demyx was talking to other random activity teachers, such as Xaldin, and Lexaeus...Well, Lexaeus didn't talk, but that makes him best listener of the year.

Sephiroth came in the music room. "Roxas, I need to speak to you in my office." Roxas got up nervously and followed his prinicipal. Axel sat there worried for him. Lord only knows what Sephiroth wanted.

--

"So, as you very well know, the cops think you've been kidnapped. We see that you're fine, so I just wanted you to know something." Sephiroth stated. This was a shock to Roxas. Maybe Sephiroth really does care about something! "I'm calling your parents." Damn. There went that theory. He reached over the desk and grabbed the phone's reciever. "No! Please don't! I'm fine, I'm being taken of, I have all my personal belongings, I'm being fed, and on top of all that, I'm living with a teacher!"

Sephiroth shrugged as he dialed the number. "Yes, the music teacher. And a student, plus a guy that's trying to take Xemnas' place by killing him." Roxas widened his eyes. How did he know that? "Wait, what makes you think all that?" Sephiroth sat down as he listened to the phone on the other line ring. "I've been to Demyx' apartment before, the guy who kidnapped you was obviously Axel, and I know all about Vexen and his plans."

Roxas began to panic. This was bad. Really bad. Normally his parents would pick up by now, so no telling when they'd actually get to the phone. "Please! I'll do anything if you hang up!" He pleaded. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, expecting a bribe. "I'll...Uh...I'llmakeMrStrifegoonadatewithyou!" Now he was talking. Sephiroth hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. "Go on." He said, intrested in where the conversation was going.

"If you don't tell my parents where I'm at, I'll convince Mr. Strife go on a date with you. And I will use every cent I have to hire the best of the best to take care of Masamune! And damn it, if I have to, I'll take classes to learn how to do it myself!" Sephiroth smirked and thought for a few seconds. "We have a deal." Right as he was about to dismiss Roxas, his phone started ringing.

"Mrs. Saxor?" He asked, hearing Roxas' mother's voice. Roxas put a hand on his mouth as he treid to sit there quietly. "I only called because right as I went to answer, you hung up, and you're on the caller ID. Did you need something?" She asked. Sephiroth had to think of something on the spot. "I called on behalf of your son, Roxas."

Roxas was waving his hands around while mouthing 'no' multiple times. "I just wanted to send my sencere apologies. I saw the news yesterday, and I want you to know, if he shows up I'll be sure to contact you asap..." Roxas, was yet again, completely shocked. He has never seen a better lie before. But then it really made him think. Has anyone lied to him like this before?

--

"Well, I'm coming over. I hope you don't mind." Roxas' mother said, flipping her hair. "Maybe some other time? I'm busy at the moment." The prinicipal said. "Well, it's sort of late to change my mind. I'm already here." She laughed, walking to the building, using a cell phone. Sephiroth just sat there for a few seconds, quietly. "I'm in my office." He said then hung up. Roxas got up to leave, but he had a feeling his prinicipal needed something. "Why would she care that you're in your office?" He asked.

Sephiroth turned around and smirked. "She's here." Remember how bad it was that Sephiroth knew all those things? This was worse. Much worse. If Roxas were to walk out to hide in a different room, he'd be seen immediatly. "What? You've got to help me!" Sephiroth shook his head slowly. "In our deal, you said nothing about hiding you."

Roxas whimpered to himself for a few seconds. "If you hide me, I'll...Uh, I'll get Mr. Strife to wear a thong!" The hell was he thinking? Sephiroth knew he wasn't going to be able to pull that off, but it'd be one hell of a sight to see. "The closet over there has a lot of space." He motioned towards the closet door. Roxas ran in there, silently awaiting his mother's arrival.

Sephiroth went into the mini bathroom he had in his office and grabbed a piece of tissue, holding it up to nose. -No, he was not blowing it.- He leaned his head back and took a deep breath in. _One mississippi, two mississippi..._ He counted, waiting for the nose bleed to stop.

(Quick AN: For the readers that don't know, some people have nose bleeds if they imagine/see something hot/sexy.)

There was knock at the door. The prinicipal came out of the bathroom and threw away the tissue. He answered the door, seeing Roxas' mother. "Again, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to stay here at school until Roxas shows up." Sephiroth frowned and sighed. "If we could have parents waiting around at the school for their children, believe me, there would be a ton of them. But we just can't have parents wandering around the school."

Roxas' mother looked down and pouted. "Well, what if your child was missing?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "I'd let them be missing. But I don't have any children." She shrugged and walked over to the desk, Sephiroth following. "What about grandchildren?" He didn't even have to think about that one. "If I don't have any children, how could I have grandchildren? Eh, anyways, let's go to the teacher's lounge. You sound like you need the coffee." The two walked out and went to the teacher's lounge. Roxas carefully opened the closet and looked around. The coast was clear.

Right as he was about to leave, the door to the office opened._ Oh. Shit._ He thought as he was about to leap for the closet. "Mr. Sephiroth! I came to get my belt and badge! Mr. Sephiroth?" A familiar figured called out. He sighed loudly and began rubbing his temples, hoping to calm down. "Why do I even bother?" He asked himself. Soon after another guy came in. "Because we had no choice!" The other guy said. Roxas just looked at them for a second. "Uh, need help with anything?" He offered.

The two boys looked up at him. "Roxas?" The second guy asked. Roxas took a closer look at the two of them. "Zexion? Marluxia?" He said their names in the order that they came in. The two nodded and went to the closet Roxas was hiding in. "What're you two doing?" They both grabbed an orange belt and a tiny badge. "To start off, it's only for extra credit." Zexion started, straping the belt around himself. "This week, we're supposed to get here early so we can escort the kindergardeners."

Marluxia nodded as he pinned the badge to his shirt. "And what are _you_ doing here?" He asked on his way out. Roxas shrugged and followed them out. "That's not really important. Have you seen Sora lately? I haven't spoken to him." Zexion rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Why? He's with Tidus. Or Riku." One or the other, bish.

"What do you mean 'he's with Tidus'?" Roxas asked, now a bit concerned. "Well, let's see. You wrecked Tidus bike. He got pissed. He doesn't think you'll pay for it, so he's trying to get you back through something that you care about. Thus, he's trying to seduce Sora." How did he know all that? Yikes.

"Wait, seduce Sora? Because I wrecked his bike? He's even more crazy than I thought!" He sighed and reached in his pocket. "If you see him today, can you give him this and tell him this is from me? It's for the damn bike." He pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to Zexion. _Even for a rich kid, having a hundred dollars in your pocket at school isn't exactly smart._ Zexion thought, but took it anyways, folded it and put it in his pocket. "Nope." Marluxia laughed to himself as the two seventeen year olds went outside, and the fifteen year old went back to the music class.

"Roxie? What took you so long?" Axel greeted. Roxas shrugged and began helping Demyx set up the room. "Mr. Sephiroth was going to call my parents to let them know I was here. So then I convinced him not to, but then my mother came over here and almost saw me. Then Zexion told me that Tidus is mad at me, AND he took a hundred dollars from me!" He grabbed a tiny stack of chairs and placed them in random places.

Demyx smiled happily as Roxas helped him. "So, is music class going to be any different for me now that we both live in Axel's apartment?" Roxas asked, grabbing a new stack. Demyx shrugged and watched as Axel sat on one of the seats, drifting off to sleep. "Don't know. I'll try to make it the same. But the person to ask is Axel. He should know." Roxas looked at Axel as he shook his head and mouthed 'no'. "Yeah, it's pretty much the same." He said, still shaking his head.

The door opened as Zexion and Marluxia came in with a bunch of kids. "Hey Roxas, I don't know which ankle biter is yours, so come pick one out!" Marluxia said. Zexion picked up Fuyu and dragged him over to Axel. "And here's yours." He said, putting down the five year old. Axel looked down at the kid and frowned. "Hey Assel. Are you ok? I heard you got hurt when I left." The older one shrugged and looked away. "First of all, I'm Axel, not Assel. Second, I'm not really hurt. Just a broken hand." Fuyu climbed up on the chair next to him. "And your neck?" He asked, noticing the neck brace.

Axel shrugged and closed his eyes. "It doesn't hurt." Fuyu grinned sadistically and leaned up near Axel's face. Next thing Axel knew, there was a horrible pain in the back of his neck. It felt like a baseball just hit it. He lost his breath for a second as the runt rubbed his knuckles. "Don't you ever punch my neck again." He whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. Roxas came running over. "Are you alright?" He shouted. Axel found the concern in his voice too pleasing.

They heard a familiar laugh at the doorway. "Larxene? What're you doing here?" She just stood there at the doorway with the rest of the kids, Zexion, and Marluxia. _Wait, didn't they leave? Guess not._ Roxas thought. Axel tugged the back of Roxas' jacket gently to get his attention. "She always comes here early." He whispered. "Why?" The younger one whispered back.

Axel shrugged and got up. "I guess to beat the morning rush." Larxene frowned as she saw the prinicipal and a woman."Roxas, is that your mother?" She asked. He ran over to the door to check. And indeed, it was. "Oh no, she better not come in here." He whispered. "Shut the door so she doesn't look in!" No one did anything. "Do it yourself." Larxene demanded. "I can't! If I get near the door, she'll see me. And same with Axel."

Demyx was putting up a few posters, but turned around to see what was going on. He made it past the group of teens and kindergardeners and walked out of the room to close the door. "Good morning Sephiroth! Hi Mrs. Saxor!" Demyx cheered, leaning against the door. Sephiroth knew he was hiding Roxas and Axel. "I was just telling Mrs. Saxor how Roxas normally shows up around this time, so if he's going to be here, he would've already come." Sephiroth said, holding back a glare.

"True true! And if you don't see him up at the front office, wait until the morning rush! Which is in about five minutes, sooo if he isn't there, please go home!" He said in a rapid tone. Sephiroth sighed. Demyx needed a brain operation badly. Vexen could do that!

In the room, everyone was shocked at how stupid and obvious he was acting. "Someone go out there before he totally spills the beans!" Larxene smiled evilly and raised her hand. "I'll do it." She said, getting ready to step out. "Eh, I don't think you shou--" Before Roxas could tell her that he didn't trust her, she opened the door and stepped out. "Looking for something?" She asked Roxas' mother.

She nodded and looked at the fifteen year old girl. "Yes! My son, Roxas." The teacher and prinicipal looked at eachother, then back at Larxene and the paniced mother. "Ah, I see. I know where he is." The mother perked and smiled. "Oh thank you! Where?" She asked. "I'll tell you for...Mm...One mil." Larxene looked at her furious prinicipal then over at her very worried music teacher. "Ten dollars." She tried haggling.

"One mil." Larxene demanded. "A hundred dollars." Roxas' mother wasn't going to give anyone one million dollars just for information. "One mil." Larxene stuck with her bid. She crossed her arms and looked deep into the mother's eyes to show she meant business. "One grand." At this point, Demyx went back to smiling. This was fun to watch. "One mil."

Back in the room, they had Fuyu leaning against the door to eaves drop. "What is she thinking?" Roxas whispered. The kindergardener shrugged and continued listening. "Fifty grand, that's my final offer." Larxene thought for a second, then put one hand on her hip as she pointed to the door. "He's in there." Roxas' mother shoved Demyx out of the way and marched into the room.

The only people she saw in there were Zexion, Marluxia, and a bunch of little kids. "Dude, you are so ugly. Which parent are you again? The mommy or the daddy?" Fuyu asked. Demyx tried to keep himself from laughing, but the more he tried to keep it in, the harder. She rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her. "The mommy." She said in a mocking tone.

Fuyu gave her that look that says 'oh yeah right.' "If you're the mommy, then you should at least shave your moustache." She gasped as she put a hand on her mouth. By now, Demyx was doubled over, laughing. Even Sephiroth smirked, and Marluxia was cuckling. "Which way did Roxas go?" She asked, trying to ignore the embarressment.

Fuyu pointed towards the lockers. She stomped over to the lockers and began opening each one. All she found in the first few were instraments. Then the next one had a bunch of black robes. Then the last few again only had instraments. She checked behind the lockers. Nothing. "I thought you said he came over here." She hissed. Fuyu shrugged. "He did."

She stomped out of the room, frustrated. Once they were sure she was gone, there was a growling noise. "You 'tard! We could've been found because of you!" Roxas shouted, hopping off the top of the locker. Axel nodded as he carefully climbed down. "But what you said about my mom totally made up for it!" He laughed.

The door opened, making everyone think it was her again. "Whoa, full house?" The person who entered asked. "Xigbar? Is it time for class already?" Axel asked. Xigbar nodded as he placed a paper on the desk. "Hey Romeo, is this your Juliet?" He asked, looking at Roxas. Axel sighed, not knowing how Roxas felt at this point about him. Not even Roxas knew how he felt about him.

Zexion got up and walked out of the room. "I'm out of here." He said, not wanting to stick around for any love fest. "Wait for me!" Marluxia shouted as he followed the other one. "Roxas, I thought you liked Sora, not someone who's two years older." Xigbar teased. How did everyone _older_ than him know this? "Well, I do!" Before he could go on, he looked up at Axel as he walked over to the lockers to shut them. Xigbar smiled as he walked out of the room.

Demyx came in and helped Axel shut the lockers. "It's about the time class starts. Larxene already left, and I heard Zexion and Marluxia saying something about skipping so they can go to work? There's a possibilty your mom is still here, so it's going to be pretty tough getting to class." Demyx said. He reached in a locker and grabbed two black robes. "Where these on your way over. Maybe if she's here, she won't notice you two." He tossed the robes at the two two boys.

They were made of leather and had a double zipper with a hoody. "Sweet!" Roxas said as he examined his. "Not bad, not bad." Axel said, smiling. "Thanks Demyx!" They both said as they slipped them on and left with their partners. The teacher just smiled and waved as they left.

--

**AN:** I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I've been doing more thinking than typing. My birthday is in two weeks, I'm so excited!

In the next chapter, Roxas' mother finally left, and Sora is feeling quite uncomfortable around Tidus. Riku can't even look at Axel or Roxas in the face. What is Vexen planning to do with that chunky coffee? O.o And what's this? Namine is a student art teacher? Stay tuned!


	8. Dodgeball

**AN:** This is officially the furthest I have ever gotten in a story! I owe it to you reviewers! Thanks. My first fan fic ever completed, ended on chapter seven. (Bad reviews.) So yeah, I'm happy.

Yay, Lugian! I kind of knew people were following the story because of the stats, but I wasn't exactly sure who. Thanks for reviewing! -hands over cookie-

Same for RH!

Oh, and a quick AN before posting the chap, there is a part where one of the kindergardeners say "there" but since they can't say their "r"s, it looks pretty silly. Sorry. Also, I'm tired of Tidus. Don't know why, I just am. So, I might give him the boot. One final thing, I hope no one minds but I might update the rating to M for safety.

Onwards with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stared at Axel as he entered the room in the robe. "Axel? Weren't you in a different outfit earlier?" Xigbar asked, eying the new robe. All Axel could do was nod as he slipped it off and began folding it to put it in his desk. "Has anyone seen Zexion or Marluxia today?" Their teacher, Cloud, asked as he was trying to take attendence. Xigbar looked at the desk infront of Axel, then at a desk in the back. Zexion normally sits infront of Axel, and Marluxia normally sits somewhere in the back. "I could've sworn they were here earlier!" Xigbar thought for a moment.

--

Roxas took off his robe immediatly after entering the class. It was cool and all, but it was too hot to wear. Tempature wise. _When did all these people get here?_ He thought as he looked at the nearly full classroom. He sat at his desk behind Sora, hoping no one saw the news. He already knew that Kairi and Namine saw it, but he was still hoping that no one else saw. "Sowa! I gotsta go potty!" Sora's little partner whined while doing what looked like some type of ritual mating dance for snakes. Leon pointed to the door. "Hurry back." He said, getting ready to hand out some worksheets. "I gotta go tooo!" Some other little runt complained.

Sora left the room with Achika. When he made it to the restrooms, he didn't think for a moment and went into guy's room. "Soooowaaaa! I can't go in thewe!" She nearly screamed. He came back out and lead her to the ladies room. "I can't go in there, but I'll wait for you." He tried to convince her to go in alone. She didn't want to wet herself again, so she went ahead without a fight.

"Hey Sora!" Tidus called, waving. Sora paniced and almost ran in the restroom with Achika, but realized his image was bad enough. "H-hi, Tidus...What's up?" He asked nervously as Tidus came walking up, smiling. Right as the cowaring one was about to make a leap to get away, he realized he was cornered. This is just what he needed. Some freak trying to get in his pants in the middle of school while a five year old is using the restroom not to far away.

Tidus put a hand up against the wall behind Sora, and leaned down. _Not another kiss!_ He thought as he got prepared to hack a loogie. "Calm down, I was just going to ask if you wanted to hang out after school." Out of nervousness, Sora went ahead and spat. Tidus' face twitched a bit, but he remained calm. He wanted to open a can of whoop-ass on him, but he was still plotting his revenge on Roxas...On second thought, a can of whoop-ass sounded pretty good at the moment.

He wiped under his eye with his thumb and laughed a bit to himself. He went to say something, but they soon heard a loud crash, splash, and cry for help. "Achika!" Sora shouted as he escaped from Tidus and went into the restroom. Larxene was in there doing absolutely nothing, but she jumped up when Sora came bursting in. "Get out!" She hissed.

Sora shook his head in protest and flung open one of the stalls. "I said, get out!" She screamed, rolling up her sleeves. She stomped over to the first stall as Sora came out and opened the second one. "I can't! Achika, where are you? What happened?" He asked, trying to find where the wailing was coming from. All he heard was more splashing and more screaming, not mention crying histarically.

He moved on to the next stall, and noticed something he never wished he would ever have to see. A little girl stuck in the toilet. Good thing she still had her pants on, but this was still a pretty weird situation. "How did this happen?" He asked, afraid to try and pull her out. "Get out!" Larxene demanded again, stomping over.

Tidus soon quickly leaped in. "Just forget about her and go. I'll get her out." He offered, a bit afraid of Larxene. Sora stepped back, but didn't leave. "Where's your partner?" Larxene asked. Tidus shrugged and went to the third stall. "I could ask you the same thing, y'know." He said, getting prepared to reach for the little girl. "Not getting stuck in toilets, that's for sure!" She looked over, wondering why Achika wasn't out yet.

She shoved Tidus and took Sora by the arm. "Hold out your hand." She said demandingly. Sora refused for a second, but she grabbed his wrist and yanked it forward. "Take his hand. He'll pull you up." She said to Achika as the little one splashed around. The teen opened the door to the exit, but noticed their prinicipal standing at the door way with his hands crossed.

"What's going on in here?" He asked, noticing Sora pull out Achika. "Did I just see Sora pull a little girl out of the toilet?" He raised an eyebrow as the two boys just stared at him. "The three of you, to my office." He ordered, walking out. The four followed him, a bit worried.

--

They all finally made it to the office, even though they had to put up with Achika's crying. Before letting anyone sit down, Sephiroth grabbed a towel that was in his closet and placed it down on a seat. Achika, obviously, sat on that one and began sniffling as she slowly began calming down. "What happened?" He began, looking at each one's face. "Well, I was in there minding my own business, then this little runt comes in and goes into one of the stalls. Soon after there was a loud splashing noise, and her bickering was getting highly irretating. Then Sora comes bursting in and begins kicking open stalls with his big clown shoes. That's when the other clown comes in." Larxene explained, ignoring the two boys.

Sephiroth looked at the soaking wet girl. "Why were you in a toilet?" Honestly he didn't want to know, but the only way he was going to retire was if he makes enough money from _something._ Achika stuttered at first from all her sniffling and constant little gasps for breath. "Well, I had to go badly, but the potty was too big! So I climbed it and...and...slipped in!" She began wailing again which was killing everyone's eardrums.

"Larxene, go back to class. But before you do, take her to the nurse's office." He said, shoo-ing off the most annoying ones. The girls hopped off their seats and left the room. The boys hung their heads in shame and embarressment. "Tidus, you're suspended for a week. I'm calling your parents so they can come pick you up." He said, writing something down on a tiny slip of paper.

Tidus perked up for a moment. "What! What about the dance? And Sora!" He pointed, hoping to get Sora suspended too. Sephiroth handed the little slip of paper to the furious one. "What about them?" He asked in a smart-ass tone. Tidus looked at the note and growled. Basically it was just proof that he's suspended. "He went into the ladies room too!" He shouted, pointing at Sora accusingly. There went the whole 'I'll just seduce Sora to get Roxas back' theory.

"He went in there to help his partner. What's your excuse?" Sephiroth smirked, proud of himself. Personally, he would've just let Achika stay in there and drown, but it wasn't his choice. He picked up a phone and dialed a number, probably calling Tidus' parents. Sora still hadn't looked up.

--

"Larxene, where are Sora and Tidus? They should've been back by now...And you're also late." The teacher pointed out. "They're in Mr. Sephiroth's office." She smiled as she sat down. _What! Sora's in Sephiroth's office?_ Roxas thought. "Why?" He couldn't help asking. Some students grinned at him and tried holding back their laughter. "Because they went into the ladies room." She anounced. At this point, almost everyone in the room was bursting out laughing.

Soon after, Sephiroth came in with Sora and Tidus by his side. He let Sora go in, but kept a hand on the other's shoulder. "Namine, lunch." He reminded before leaving. Namine looked up at the clock and got up with her partner. She had to go to lunch early so she could have time to be a part time student teacher. Explaining the entire situation would take forever, but a long boring story short, they cancelled the art class, Namine protested, so now that they already fired the art teacher, she's a student teacher. Also extra credit.

Surprisingly enough, it's already been a couple of hours since class started, so it was also time for lunch for the 12th graders. Namine knew them all pretty well. Well enough to know who was who anyways. "Namine! Can you get Roxas for me?" Axel came running up in the hallway with Xigbar and Fuyu at his side. She nodded and went back to the classroom for a second. She came back out not too long afterwards with Roxas. "Yeah?" They annoyed teen asked.

"Demyx just called my teacher and said he has to leave early! He said he wasn't feeling too well, so I'm taking it that he accidently got ahold of one of Vexen's experiments." Axel shuddered at the thought of what might happen. "What does everyone have against Vexen? Sure, he's a bit whacked, but he doesn't seem all _that_ bad." Poor Roxas. Poor, oblivious, Roxas. "Why, thank you!" A voice said from behind the boy.

Both of their faces went pale as the younger one turned around. There was the person they least expected to see. Vexen. "H-how long have you been here?" Roxas stuttered. Vexen walked off, ignoring the petrefied boys. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." He did his maniac laugh again, and they could hear someone saying "Who let Vexen in?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow at Roxas. "I've got to go to lunch now. I'll see you soon, hopefully." He began walking off, still a bit creeped out, but he felt a hand on his wrist. "Wait...Um, Axel...If...If Fuyu forgot his lunch..." Roxas looked away and blushed a bit. This was too adorable for words. At least to Axel. "...Then let him starve, k?" Axel smiled goofily and hugged Roxas. He just couldn't help himself. His heart melted faster than it could if you were to put it in the oven. Though, if you put a heart in an oven, it would probably explode or get crusty. But that's beside the point.

"Thanks Roxie." He whispered and pecked the little one on the cheek. Roxas turned as red in the face as a brand new jeep. The older one walked off with a very confused Fuyu and a grossed out Xigbar. Roxas walked back into his classroom and saw that everyone was working on their worksheets. Slow people. "What was that all about?" Leon asked, wondering why he was pulled out of class. "Oh, nothing...Just my ride can't make it."

"But your face is beat red. Are you ok?" Roxas thought he had stopped blushing by then, so he placed his hand on his cheek to check. And indeed, it was burning hot. "I'm fine, really." He was trying to keep a straight face, but he couldn't help but to have a big goofy smile.

--

A silver haired boy sat down behind a black counter and relaxed. Who knew working at a hippie cafe could be so enjoyable. Ok, there were people who read poems there, but by now, he was used to it. Though the snapping had to come an end. He fixed himself some coffee when another employee came up. "Zexion, aren't you supposed to be in school?" She asked. He shrugged and picked up the phone. "Are you just now making the call to the flower shop?" She asked. Her voice was getting so annoying. But it was true, Zexion was supposed to call the flower shop when they found out Axel was hurt.

"House of beauty, this is cutie! How may I help you?" The man at the flower shop said. "Marluxia, you fag. Stop answering the phone like that!" He demanded. It's ok if a preppy fourteen year old chearleader said that, but an almost eighteen year old guy should _never_ even consider saying that. "Oh, it's you. Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Marluxia twirled a strand oh hair around his finger.

"I could ask the same thing." Zexion retorted. "Anyways, send Axel any type of flower. That Roxas kid can pay for it." Right as he was about to hang up, Marluxia coughed to get his attention. "Ok, anything you want put on the card?" The silver head one sighed. "No." He hung up immediatly. "Happy?" He asked the other employee.

She smiled and walked away. "More or less."

--

Marluxia looked at the phone for a minute then shrugged before hanging up. He got out a little pink square of construction paper and a blue gel pen that had a little ball of blue feathers at the top. He wrote "To: Axel, From: Ze Cafe. Extra note: Get well soon!" He drew a smiley face next to the extra note. He really was proud of his handwriting. He went over to the group of flowers to pick one out. He chose the most expensive one he could find, and slapped the card on there. The pedals were big and had many colors such as hot pink, crimson, and a bit of yellow. The stem was a little over a quarter of a foot long, and it was a vey bright green. It only had one leaf at the bottom, and absolutely no thorns. Such a watse.

Marluxia smiled as he got out a little slip of paper. Instead of billing Roxas or even Axel, he billed the cafe itself. He laughed a bit as he sent some random worker to drive it over to the address that was written down.

--

Axel and Fuyu made it to the cafeteria. Thankfully Fuyu had brought his own lunch, so now Axel can eat again. The two ate in silence for a few minutes, but Namine broke the silence by coming over. "Um, Axel...There's a problem." She began. He looked up at her, half way not caring. Fuyu looked up too, except he had a noodle sticking out of his mouth. "See, not only do you take art this week, but today is finger painting. I swear, I had this all planned out before your accident! I only did it for the kids!" She was afraid that Axel would be pissed off, which he was, but he remained calm.

"Ok. I can live with it." He looked at his hand and frowned. It was like cursing his hand in his own little way. Right as she was about to walk off, she noticed a large goofy grin pasted on Fuyu's face. It was so big of a smile, that he could probably beat Sora at a smiling contest! Ok, that's a mission impossible, but he was close enough. "I'll see you two in a couple of minutes." She said, walking off. Fuyu's face turned a light shade of pink as his smile got wider.

Axel looked over and handed the drooling kid a napkin. "Looks like someone's got a bit of a crush." Axel teased. "I do not! Unlike you, I don't like girls yet." Fuyu accepted the napkin and wiped sauce off of his face. The teen chuckled a bit. "I don't like them either." He smiled and picked at a strand of the young one's hair and watched it slowly drop as he let it go. Fuyu swatted at his hand. Thankfully it was his healed hand.

"But I thought you liked someone!" He slurped up another noodle. "Yeah, but girls have nothing to do with it." Axel said, looking dreamingly at the door as the tenth graders finally came in. He saw Roxas come in with Sora. He frowned when he noticed that Roxas was giving Sora that same look he always used to. How could he still love that twisted, happy-go-lucky, Riku obsessed, gender-confused, klutzy little twerp? _No, Axel...You're better than this..._ He thought to himself as he rubbed his temples.

"What're you doing?" Fuyu asked as the redhead was mentally kicking himself. Axel went back to just staring at Roxas, but he noticed something was wrong. He was frowning at his cell phone. "Come on." Axel said to the runt. The two walked over, both a bit confused. "What's wrong?" Axel asked immediatly. Sora jumped, not knowing that Axel had been there. "Tidus is trying to call, but I don't know if I should answer or not." Roxas explained. Axel held out his good hand and smiled. "Let me."

Roxas gave up the cell phone and watched. The older one flipped the phone open. "What?" He answered. How friendly. "I'm going to end the game now. Give me six hundred dollars for the bike, or buy a new one, and I'll leave Sora alone." Tidus said on the other line. Axel looked at the phone expectantly. "One, this is Axel. Two, this doesn't concern Sora, so keep him out."

Sora looked up, shocked that Axel was actually sort of standing for him...Kind of. "Axel? Whatever, let me speak to Roxas!" Tidus demanded. Aw hell no. "Bitch please." Axel retorted and hung up. "Aww, you said a bad wooord!" Fuyu pointed. "For my Roxie!" Axel smiled cutely and hugged the one he loved.

"What happened?" Roxas asked, blushing again. "He wants you to pay for his bike, or else he won't leave Sora alone." _He just doesn't know when to quit, does he?_ Roxas thought to himself, kind of pissed off at Tidus at the moment. "He's still after me? Even after I spat in his face?" Sora asked no one in particular.

The blond one smiled widely. "You spat in his face? Go Sora!" He cheered and hugged the smaller one. Axel looked down innocently at his feet. "Well, I told him to back off!" He acted like a child only to get attention. And it worked. Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." He said and leaned over. Hopefully Sora wasn't looking, because he quickly kissed Axel on the cheek.

He turned a shade of red that actually out-shined his hair. Heaven must've been smiling upon him today. "Axel, it's time to go, sorry." Namine reminded as she walked by. And heaven stopped smiling on him. "Bye Roxie." He said while getting up. The three left as the two tenth graders just stared. Roxas put a hand on his mouth. _Why...Why did I just do that? Infront of Sora?_ He thought, really confused with himself. As Xigbar walked past them to get out of the cafeteria, he faked kissing Roxas by puckering up to the air while making wet noises. He laughed to himself as he left the room.

_I hate him so much._ Roxas thought. "So, do you know who you're going to the dance with?" He asked, out of the blue. Sora shrugged and looked away. "I have no idea. Riku still seems be intrested in Axel, but it's obvious Axel only likes him as a friend...And ever since Tidus kissed me, I've been staying at Riku's house." Roxas understood, so he did nothing except nod and stare at Sora's childish face. Wait... "He kissed you? When!" He nearly sent the table flying when he stood up.

"Erm...When was Axel's accident?" Without any warning, Roxas fainted.

--

Namine placed little cups of paint infront of everyone. "Today we're doing finger paints. Everyone's got their own sheet of paper, and there's more if you need it. Have fun, and don't make a mess." She almost mumbled that, but if she didn't speak up, she was afraid Axel wouldn't be the only one mad at her for today. They honestly didn't give a damn, but she still had a thought that maybe they would.

All the kindergardeners sat on the floor on a newspaper to do their own thing. Xigbar stuck his finger in a blue cup then flung it at Axel. He then reached over and began writing something on Axel's neckbrace using his paint-stained finger. He ended up writing his name. "Shigabaru" "What are you doing?" Axel asked, feeling the other one dot the "i".

"You'll see...Eventually." He smiled and wiped whatever paint was left on his paper.

--

Roxas sat at his desk, fading in and out of reality. Fainting infront of the guy you liked wasn't exactly the best way to turn one on. Thoughts were running through his head like it was rush hour. The thought of the dance being only four days away made him excited and all, but the fact that he still hasn't gotten a date made him sick. Then there was the fact that Tidus kissed Sora! Talk about your bad couples. How was he supposed to come up with six hundred dollars in such little time? He couldn't bring that much money with him when Axel took him under his wing. And then there's Riku...

All these concerns were making his head hurt. He looked up to find something else to think about. Something that didn't give him a migraine. Next thing he saw was Kairi. Yeah, Kairi never gave him a headache! He tried thinking for a moment, but realized there was nothing to think about her except that she doesn't have a date either.

It was finally time for their elective class. A couple of students looked at a chart to see what this weeks class was. Roxas was on of the students that looked. He wasn't too pleased with this week for a couple reasons. One, it was gym and he sucked at it, two last week Axel was there, and three, he couldn't stand Xaldin n'or Lexaeus.

--

Everyone was dressed and ready for gym. Their gym instructor, Xaldin, paced infront of the students. "This week, we _were_ supposed to just be outside and have some free time, however the police are surrounding the premises, so we can't take _some_ people out." The instructor said, looking at a certain someone, if you catch one's drift. Roxas wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Then he wanted to be cremated and let the wind blow him away. Sounded like a good plan. Hopefully Axel would be the one to cremate him. No...No! Bad idea! Very bad idea! Why would he even think such a thing? Sora is the one worthy of seeing his face in his final moments!

He growled to himself for even letting Axel slip into his head. Shortly after his death wish, he looked up and noticed Tidus was in there._ Isn't he suspended?_ He thought to himself as he tried to get a closer look. "Roxas, what are you looking at?" Xaldin asked, tossing over a crimson ball. The boy lost his breath as the ball hit his chest.

Larxene smirked, happy that there was at least some pain today. "Erm...Nothing." He said when he caught his breath. "Today's dodgeball." Xaldin said quickly, not even the slightest bit amused.

"I think it's where no one has to stand up to the wall, they can run wherever they want, and more than one person has a ball." Sora whispered. "Right." Xaldin overheard the conversation and tossed another ball, hitting Sora in the back of his head. Roxas whimpered silently to himself when he saw Sora nearly fall down. Soon after everyone was spread out, some ready to attack, others ready to run. The little kids had other things to do, like color or just watch.

Sora walked up to Tidus, innocently holding holding a red ball. He tapped the other one's shoulder to get him to turn around. "Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?" He asked. The blond one turned around and frowned. He wanted to say something like "That's none of your business, you loogie hacking biotch." But Roxas still hadn't payed him six hundred dollars yet, so he had to still play it smoothly. "I have to stay here until my mom's shift is over. So while I'm here, I might as well make the best of it. Hope you don't mind."

The short one looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. "Actually, I do mind." Roxas came over, sensing that there was a problem. "What's wrong?" He asked. Sora looked up at the newest one to the conversation. "Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that Tidus is staying until his mom gets off work...No biggie." He tried to make sure that this didn't become a huge problem. "I can change that." Roxas grinned as he raised the ball.

Tidus widened his eyes, not from fear, but because he was freaked out. "Roxas, don't do anything you'll--" Before Sora could finish, there was a lod thud, and Tidus was on the ground, all curled up. "...Regret." He finished. Apparently Roxas had drop kicked the sphere into the other one's nards.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Sorry if I cut this short, but I wanted to update this asap. Oh yeah, my birthday is coming soon! It's the tenth of Sept. Plus my ex best friend's birthday is on the sixth, and my ex boyfriend's birthday is on the thirteenth. A lot of birthdays, ne?

In the next chapter, Axel and Roxas make a run for their home, but will they make it there without being caught? Sora tries to catch Riku again, but what happens when Riku stops walking and turns around? Stay tuned!


	9. I have a favor to ask

-1**AN:** The other night I thought of a one-shot horror/supernatural idea, so I just thought I'd let you guys know, just in case. XP It's still being thought of, so I probably won't work on it until Valentine's Play is done.

Thank you RH, glad you're liking it. And you'll see.

On with the story! (Oh, and is there such thing as track meet? I thought that there was, but now that I'm typing it, it doesn't sound right.)

**Warning: **_This chapter does contain citrus. (My friend typed it, so you might notice a change of style)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku placed his right hand on his hip, and stretched his left arm over so that his entire upper half was bending one ways. He then switched sides to get an even result. Getting prepared for track meet wasn't always the most fun thing to do, especially when many people were staring at your buns the entire time. But the up-shot was, Riku was the fastest in his class, so even though they'd be seeing his buns and back a lot more, they wouldn't be able to catch them.

"Hey, Riku! Sora's been at your house, ya? For how long?" One of Riku's classmates, Wakka, asked as he came walking up to him. The silver-head shrugged as the two went outside. "Since Friday, I think...Wait, how would you know about that?" He asked, walking up to the tracks. "I called his house the other day, but he wasn't home. And Tidus said that you went running off with him. The most logical thing we could think of was that he was with you." Not only did that make sense, but he was right. Riku ran off with Sora to get him away from Tidus. Concerned, or just jealous? Or possibly both? No one knows at this point, but it still seemed unusual.

"Heh, well it's no big deal, really." The two boys stretched a bit more before being ordered by their coach to start running. Their last coach was better, he didn't say a word. Little wonder the school board reassigned him as gym assistant. Wakka was running as fast as he could to get this period over with, but Riku was going a bit slow just to listen to him. "No big deal? Man, this is huge! Think about it, Sora is living with you! People will start thinking things if they aren't already, ya."

This was irritating the living daylights out of Riku, so he sped up to get away. Once he hit the half mark, he almost ran into another classmate of his. He hated doing races if the track partner was in front of him. He quickly tossed a baton he had been holding to his partner, who at first just stood there. "What're you waiting for, Hayner?" Riku asked. The blond one stretched out his arms as he yawned a bit. "Don't worry, with Wakka and Olette as the team we're up against, we have nothing to worry about."

The brunette girl next to them growled a bit to herself then crossed her arms. "Ok, if that's how you want play, then fine. But you'll regret it." She said, holding her hand behind her. A few seconds later, Wakka finally caught up and handed Olette his baton. The two teens ran off, each hoping to get to the finish line before the other. Some of the students were cheering for Hayner, and the others were cheering for Olette. For a while, the two had been running side by side, but since the girl was on the inner tracks, it was easier for her to take corners.

After the first corner, she already got way ahead of Hayner. Riku just stood there and sighed to himself. Why did he have the cocky partner in front of him?

--

Axel walked through the hallway happily, twirling his hall pass around as he slowly made it into the restroom. He put it on his neck as he turned on the sink to wash his hands. Noticing the time, he remembered Riku had track meet that day. _Might as well watch him for a few minutes. Then maybe I can catch a scene or two of Roxie._ He thought as he took the hall pass off his neck. He looked in the mirror and finally saw that Xigbar had signed his neck brace. He smiled and went outside.

Once he was out, he realized he already missed Riku's run, but decided to stay and watch anyways. Right as he was about to cheer for whoever was running, he remembered that he didn't know anyone in Miss Gainsborough's class, other than Riku. He was just going to ask someone, but decided it was best just to watch in silence.

The race finally ended, Olette and Wakka being the winning team. The other two were disappointed and walked off the track as two new teams got on. "Better luck next time!" Axel said before walking off. The eleventh grader looked up, not knowing who had said that. He was surprised when he saw Axel waving and going away. _He actually watched my race?_ He thought happily.

The redhead waved at the gym doors as he passed them, not really having the time to go inside to say hello. Roxas looked at the door as Axel passed by, and because of his slight distraction, someone threw a ball at his head.

--

School was finally coming to an end. The students just had to sit through the announcements, then they could leave. Riku, as usual, got up and left right as the announcements started. Sora watched him walk past his classroom. He got up to go and follow him. "Sit, Sora." Squall said, not even looking up from his papers. "I've really got to go! I'm late as it is, sorry!" He said, about to make a run for it. "You can wait a few extra minutes." At first, Sora was going to go ahead and sit back down, but then a blast of courage struck him as he ran out.

He ran down the school steps and looked over at the side walk. Success! He made it right on time. Riku was walking away from the building. "Riku!" The brunette called. The older's ears perked up as he heard his name being called. He turned around to see who it was. Klutzy Sora tripped when Riku stopped and turned around.

The smaller boy fell onto the other one, making them both fall down. Sora was about to get off, knowing that Riku was probably pissed, but he noticed something. His lips were pressed against Riku's! _Oh no..._ He thought as he looked into the other's huge blue-ish green eyes. Both of them were in shock, but neither of them broke away from each other.

After a minute or two of just laying there with locked lips, Riku narrowed his eyes a bit. Sora couldn't tell if that meant he was going to glare him to death, or close his eyes. He was afraid to know which one it was, so he finally sat up...Still in Riku's lap though. "Sorry." He whispered, looking away. The older one sat up, and leaned over. He opened his mouth slightly, then suddenly went back into in the lip lock with Sora.

Sora was confused yet pleased, to say the least. He went along with it and closed his eyes as Riku closed his. They both leaned towards each other even more, forcing a rough kiss. After a few minutes of just sitting in the middle of the side walk while making out, the worst thing that could happen when making out with the guy of your dreams happened. "Why are you eating his face?" A tiny squeaky voice said. The two looked around to see who said it, and saw Achika standing there innocently.

"Erm, hate to catch you at a bad time, but you two left your partners." Hayner said with Larxene behind him. She had brought Achika, while Hayner brought Sachiko. "You could've at least waited until you were far from school." Larxene snapped as she stomped off. Sora wanted to sob until he had absolutely no body fluids left. The best moment of his life ruined by a five year old.

Thank heavens the kindergartener's parents finally came, but it seemed just stupid to go back to kissing Riku. "Do I go home now? I mean, I've been staying with you and all, so my--" Sora tried getting up as he spoke, but Riku grabbed his wrist gently. "You can come back to my place."

Both of their parents were always partying or something neglectful like that, so they never even noticed that Sora was gone and Riku had him over at his house.

--

It wasn't long before both males made it back to the house, their panting able to be heard behind the door before it was opened. Neither made to much noise as they stumbled into the house dropping all school supplies to the floor. Sora blushed lightly getting an odd look from Riku as the older male grabbed his hand pulling him into a room. "Riku-" he was cut off as Riku told him to be quiet. Slight shock swept over him like a light breeze as he was forced to sit down on the bed, his lips once again captured in a kiss. What was this…odd feeling…what were they doing? Sora asked himself these questions guessing that Riku did too.

Sora felt his cheeks burn as Riku's hands found there way to the others thighs. He gripped them lightly before pushing Sora further back onto the bed. He took his time as he removed the smaller male's school shirt and pants. There lips parted neither saying anything, they both took in the silence of the room, and the only sound was of their bodies moving to remove clothes. Both were in thought on what was happening so quickly.

--

Axel sat on the school steps with Roxas. Without even thinking about it, Roxas nuzzled the older one's arm as he yawn. "I'm so tired...I just want to go to bed." He mumbled. Axel grinned as he put his arm around the tired boy. "You and me both." Roxas stretched out a bit, so now his head leaning against Axel's chest, his shoulder was against the other one's side, and the rest of his body was laying across the steps.

Axel placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder, not wanting that moment to end. He was finding this way more adorable than what he should've. "I hate doing this to you Roxie, but we have to go. The cops will be most active now that school's out." He picked Roxas up bridal style and carefully took him down the stairs. Once he set him down, he held out his hand. "But if we run, I'm sure we can make it there faster."

Roxas placed his hand in the other's as their fingers intertwined. They got prepared to make a run for it, but Xigbar came running out the building behind them. "You can't just run home! You have to be casual. The cops aren't going to be searching for calm and collected guys, they're searching for freaking maniacs." He warned as he went on his way. "And I'm sure they'll pull him over immediately." Axel whispered. The two let their grip of each other go, only to have Axel put his arm around the little one's shoulder. They slowly walked all the way to the apartments. But with all that sea salt ice cream, they could use the exercise.

--

The two made it to the apartment safely. The cops almost pulled them over for jay walking, but they some how escaped that one. When they got inside, the first thing they noticed was a very ill Demyx. He probably drank that chunky coffee of Vexen's by accident. Poor Demyx...Poor, poor Demyx. He'll probably die. They went into the kitchen and began washing their hands. The last thing they needed was a bug.

"I'm going to lay down for a bit." Axel announced as he walked towards the back. Roxas followed closely, not wanting to be near Demyx, and not knowing where Vexen was. Axel grabbed a few clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As Roxas waited for him, he tried thinking of what Sora was doing at that moment. If he knew, he'd probably die of a heart attack.

He soon heard the water in the other room splashing around, probably meaning he was in now. _Hm, I wonder if I can...Oh my God, was I just about to have an Axel thought? Oh no.._ He thought, hitting himself in the head. How dare he have a thought of Axel. That's just sick. To him anyways. Not too long after, the shower was done and the redhead came out wearing a baggy white t-shirt and white pajama pants. He had a towel over his shoulders to catch any water that dripped from his hair. He grabbed his neck brace off of the dresser and sat on the bed. "See you later Roxie." He said in the middle of a yawn.

"Xigbar? Why is his name on your neck brace?" He asked, noticing the word in blue. "Long story." Roxas was about to leave to let the other one have his sleep, but he had to say something first. And it wasn't particularly the easiest thing to say. "Axel...Thanks. Y'know, for everything that you've done. If there's anything I can do to repay you, just name it."

Axel didn't want to take advantage of Roxas, but there was something on his mind. "Well, there is one thing you can do." He said, his life seeming perfect at the moment. _Oh hell...He's going to ruin my life now, isn't he? What have I done? Here goes everything...My pride...My dignity...My virginity. Oh shit!_ Roxas thought, feeling like he was going to be raped. "Y-yes?" The boy stuttered. Here goes nothing...Or everything.

"I want you to smile." He said, showing his pearly teeth. "What?" Roxas asked, feeling a bit stupid. Hopefully Axel wasn't a mind reader. "You heard me. Smile. Please?" Axel asked sweetly. Roxas couldn't help but to grin sheepishly. What was he thinking? He left the room after the redhead fell asleep under the warm blankets on the bed.

He walked into the living room only to see Demyx go in the kitchen to fix himself some mac and cheese. "Are you sure you can cook?" Roxas couldn't help but to ask. As sick as the teacher was, he could hardly even hold an empty pot, much less a full one. All the weak teacher could do was nod, his throat too soar to let him talk.

After much struggling to get half way done with the small meal, he got out a little silver packet and opened it. Roxas looked to see what it was, but was nothing more than just powder. Vexen was in the dining section of the apartment, and had a clear view of the kitchen. He was reading the small black book again, and only looked up from it for just a second. "Demyx? Does Axel expect you to live past this week?" He asked. Demyx was about to pour the powder in the pot, but waited to see where Vexen was going first. Again, he only nodded.

"Damn...Then I must tell you...That's not powdered cheese." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the psychotic scientist. "You were going to poison us?" Roxas asked, terrified. Vexen went back to his book and turned the page. "Not all of you."

That's it, no more mac and cheese. Ever. "I'm going to make a phone call." Roxas said, grabbing the phone. "Is it long distance?" Vexen asked, looking at the new boy. "No. Why?" He asked, dialing the number. The blond shrugged and went back to his book. "Well, I have to pay half the rent, and long distance isn't cheap."

Demyx wrote something down and help up the envelope he used to write on. It sad "_You're paying half the rent?_" The scientist nodded, not really caring. "_I'm paying half!_" The teacher wrote down. "Axel..." Vexen growled. Thankfully he wasn't a berserker, other wise all hell would break lose. "**_AXEL!_**" Demyx scribbled down. "We have enough complaints...We'll wait until he's out."

Roxas was now afraid for Axel. _And probably enough warrants._ He mentally threw in Vexen's statement. He quickly dialed a number and waited for whoever to pick up. "Hello, is Mr. Strife there? ...Alright...Hey, Mr. Strife, this Roxas Saxor. I'm in Mr. Leonhart's class...Yeah, I have a favor to ask..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** I'm going to have to end it there. I can't think of anything else, and yes, this chapter was a chap on crack. I know. And my friend was the one who typed the citrus scene, so yeah. It seemed like rape, but it wasn't. You can't rape the willing. I don't know why I randomly made Sora and Riku do it, so don't ask. (Yeah, you're probably thinking "So, if I fall on the person I love, do I get to have smex with them too?" Well, the answer is no.) Oh and sorry Kairi and Namine weren't in this chap.

In the next chapter, Sora is in pain but for once, Roxas hardly cares. He's too busy doing errands. The only way Cloud will go on a date with Sephiroth is if Roxas gets something for him. What will this all lead to? Stay tuned!


	10. Daily Doomings

**AN:** Chapter ten...Wow. Tenth of September, heheh. (My birthday) Ahem, not the point. Sorry the last chapter was so short, I just couldn't think of anything! However, this chapter should be quite entertaining. Should be, I say.

Oh, last chap I said RH in my AN because I didn't really notice who sent the review. Sorry! Pretend it said "rainbow" or something.

I haven't done a quiz in a while, so I guess for this quizzie, what is one of the hidden pairings in this story?

On with it already!

**Disclaimer:** If there is such band as "Bloodstream" I've never heard of it, and sorry. o.O I do not own it if it's real, if it's not, then I do. And I don't own Aqua, n'or any of their songs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, let me get this straight. If I go on a date with Sephiroth in a thong, you'll take care of my buster sword until your eighteen?" Cloud asked the younger student. Roxas nodded but had a bad feeling. He walked over to the school to continue the conversation after explaining the deal. Cloud looked at him expectantly. "And...I'll get you a signed poster of your favorite band..?" Roxas threw in. Who did he think he was? A fourteen year old that has nothing better to do than collect albums of their favorite band? "You got me there." He wrote down the name of a band on a que-card and handed it to Roxas.

Waving, he said "I'll see you later, Mr. Saxor." Roxas took the card and smirked arrogantly. "How hard could it possibly be? I mean it's ju-- Bloodstream? Who the hell are they?" Cloud sat back at his desk to do some paper work. "Have a good day." _How rude._ Roxas thought as he walked out, looking at the card.

--

Roxas had walked all the way to Mickey's Bs just to sit and relax for a while. He wasn't hungry, but he ordered a cappuccino so that he way he could just sit down at a table without being thrown out. He stared out the window for a while, not really paying attention to what was happening around him. The news was playing on the tv monitor near him, but he stilled payed no attention.

"Fifteen year old, Roxas Saxor went missing on Saturday afternoon. Reports say his kidnapper had flaming red hair, and little black marks under his eyes." The news reporter said. _They're playing this again?_ Roxas thought, taking a sip of his beverage. Then dawned on him. He looked around the room as the color drained from his face. Everyone in the fast food restraunt was staring at him. Someone -still staring- reached over for a phone and began dialing a number. That was it, he needed out.

He went to the best place to enjoy a nice cup of coffee..."Zexion? How long have you worked at Ze Cafe?" Roxas asked, sitting infront of the counter. Zexion wiped the counter with a white cloth that had the cafe's logo on it. "Much longer than anyone needs to. Has Axel gotten the flowers yet?" Roxas looked at the people that were reciting poetry and snapping. What type of cafe was this? All the goths, emos and even hippies hung out here, and it was so dark...Plus everyone snapped. That was annoying, but they did anyways. "Flowers? What flowers?" He asked.

"That's a 'no'... Figures, we get the check before you get the flowers. Anyways, the owner of Ze Cafe made me send Axel a 'get well soon' boquet." Roxas looked at a wall and noticed a purple picture frame with the words "customer of the year". The actual picture had a group of what looked like wild teens. He also noticed there was something written on the bottom of it. "Who're they?" He asked.

Zexion looked at the frame and shrugged. "Eh, just some band that comes here everyday." The blond looked at the signature on the bottom of the picture. It seemed familiar. "Which band is it?" The silver-head boy turned around to fix himself something to drink. "Bloodstream, why?"

Roxas smiled and looked back. "I must get that picture..." He mumbled and started to stir his drink a bit. "Erm, no. If you're looking for an autograph by them, I know where they're playing tonight." Roxas stood up demandingly. "Where!" He asked loudly.

"I'll only tell you if you do me a favor." Roxas clapped his hands together and laced his fingers. "Anything!" He sort of hoped Zexion didn't hear the desperate tone in his voice. "Go to the flower shop and follow Marluxia. You must get some sort of blackmail."_ What did he just say? Which one was Marluxia again?_ "Wait, how do you know I will be able to get blackmail?"

The silver-head shrugged as he wrote down some instructions on how to get to the flower shop from the cafe. "I've seen him do some really freaky things but I wasn't quick enough to start recording." He handed the instructions to Roxas and watched as he walked out. Sucker.

--

He got to the flower shop and watched as some man with pink hair with some brown took off a hot pink apron. "I'm going home for my break again!" He said happily to no one in particular. Did anyone actually work there that Roxas just couldn't see, or does he own the place without anyone else? If so, who was he talking to? Roxas shrugged it off and watched as the man grabbed a big black bag and put a note on the door. Was that a really big purse, or a gym bag? This could help.

He started humming something as he walked down the street. He swung his shoulders back and forth as he hummed, as if he were dancing or something...That, or his neck itched. Roxas carefully followed him all the way to his house. He looked in the windows to see where he was headed. He was going upstairs. Damn. If only there was a tree near the upstairs window. He decided to carefully climb the wall, using window edges for support.

First he stepped on a bench, then grabbed a window by the top. Next, he pulled himself off the bench and onto the bottom of the window. After climbing to the top, he carefully reached up and grabbed the bottom of the window to the upstairs. Here came the semi-hard part. Without falling, he had to stretch all the way up and grab the slanted part of the roof. Luckily the window was high enough so he could reach the roof, but it was still scary.

If anyone saw him, he'd be arrested. So that was also hanging over his head. Once he pulled himself to the top, he felt like he was going to slip and fall off. Quickly, he crawled to the upstairs window and held onto it's edge so he wouldn't fall. Then he got out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Zexion...I don't want to do this anymore. I'm sorry, but I just can't...When I was back home, I didn't have to do death defying stunts!" He whispered. "Then just use the camera on your phone to record what he's doing. That'll be good enough." Zexion replied. A different employee gave him a strange look, not wanting to know what was going on.

Roxas scowled at the phone and pressed 'end' before setting up the recording system. He noticed there was a small opening in the curtains so he was able to see in. He held the phone up to the window so it was recording whatever was going on in there. Marluxia had already gotten in the shower, so Roxas was waiting for him to get out. It only took a few minutes before he came out in a bright pink robe. He was brushing his hair with a brush that looked like a flower.

_I don't want to see this!_ Roxas thought as the other man got out some clean clothes. He walked over to what looked like a karaoke machine. No wait...It was a karaoke machine! "Haven't used this in a while." He said to himself and smiled. "Might as well!" Roxas' eyes shrunk to the size of peas when he saw him turn the machine on. The tune he was humming earlier start playing.

--

Zexion stared at the sent file on his cell phone. "Oh...My...God." He said as he watched in absolute horror. "And I thought getting off the roof was hard. Ha! It was nothing compared to trying not to throw up and burst into fits of laughter." Roxas said as he watched over Zexion's shoulder. He couldn't hear it though because the older one had headphones in. A different employee walked up to the two boys and looked at them expectantly. "What're you two doing?" She asked.

The silver-headed boy pointed at his cell phone. "Isn't that the nice young man at the flower shop?" She asked as she saw the familiar man. "What is he doing?" She randomly reached over and unplugged the earphones to listen. "_I'm a Barbie Girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation._" Marluxia sang as he danced to his own singing.

Other people in the cafe turned around to see where the butchered song was coming from. Roxas snorted as the music started playing. Zexion smirked as the other employee turned bright red. "_C'mon Barbie, let's go party. (Ah-ah-ah yeah) C'mon Barbie, let's go party. (Uu-ooh-u) C'mon Barbie, let's go party. (Ah-ah-ah yeah) C'mon Barbie, let's go party. (Uu-ooh-u) Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please. I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees._" He continued singing. At this point the female had left, not wanting to see or hear any more.

Once Marluxia had finished singing "Barbie Girl" he had changed into some clothes and went back to work. Did he always do this on breaks? Zexion wrote something down on a napkin and handed it to Roxas. "You earned this." He had written down where Bloodstream was playing. Roxas looked at the address and growled. "I hate you." He mumbled. It had said that they were playing at Ze Cafe that night.

"They're in the back getting ready if you want to talk to them." He put the headphones back in. Life was good. Roxas ran in the back room, and sure enough, there were a few men sitting around talking about their gig tonight. "Don't mind me! My friend is a really big fan of yours, and I was wondering if I could get an autographed poster for him." He wanted to die. This was mortifying!

One of the members looked up and shrugged. "Ok...But you need a poster." He said lightly. Roxas wanted to scream and call him a jack ass, but decided that getting a poster should be easy. He finally realized that he had seen a poster of them before...But where?

--

"Wakka! Can I come in? I need something important!" Roxas shouted through a door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" The teen opened the door and let the younger one in. "Listen, can I have your Bloodstream poster?" Wakka just stared for a moment, not believing what he just asked.

"I don't know...It's quite rare, ya." Roxas held up his finger, shushing the older one. "What if I gave you a blitz ball with golden stud piercings?" Wakka thought for a moment and shrugged. "Ok, it's a deal." Roxas ran off to first buy a blitz ball.

--

After buying a blitz ball he ran over to a jewelry shop. The lay behind the counter was filing her nails while chewing gum. "Ma'am? Can you have someone put golden studs in this please?" He really didn't have the time to be polite, but then again he just couldn't let himself be rude. The lady behind the counter looked at and smirked. "Fine, but you'll have to bring your own studs. New rule." She said and went back to her nails.

Damn! Who had golden studs?

--

"Hi, girls! I need to ask a favor." Roxas said to three teens sitting in the park. One of the girls had short brown hair, but a long ponytail in the back. One eye was green but the other was blue. She smiled, happy to do a favor. "Ok, shoot." She said. "I need some gold. Not just an ordinary gold though. Golden studs." The three looked at eachother then frowned at Roxas. "What's in it for us?" One of the other girls asked. She had silver hair that was in a boy cut. All she wore was black and a bit of silver.

The blond girl nudged the other one in the arm. "Paine! Don't be so greedy! ...Well, there is a new game out! Ever heard of The Challenge?" Her squeaky voice hurt Roxas' ears. "No-- Oh, wait...Tidus has...it. Damn."

--

"Come back to break something else?" Tidus scowled as Roxas stood at his door pitifully. "Listen, I need your new game...The Challenge?" Tidus was about to slam the door shut, but Roxas had his foot and arm in the way. "Please! I'll get you a new bike for it." This made the other blond reconsider. He shoved Roxas out of his doorway then slammed it. "Don't return until you get the bike."

Roxas walked down the street, thinking. How was he going to get a bike? He only had a few dollars left, but he had to pay for the piercings still. This wasn't working out right. Soon after, a familiar girl rode past him waving. "Hi Selphie...Wait...Selphie!" He shouted running after her. She was riding on the exact type of bike he had crashed almost a week ago.

Selphie turned the bike around and stopped infront of Roxas. "Yes?" She asked cheerfully. "I hate asking this, but I need your bike. I'm so sorry, I'll give you anything for it!" She stopped to think about it. Anything was nice, but right now she wanted to be nicer. "You came to the right person at the right time, my friend! My mom wanted me to give this to the charity. However a new jump-rope sounds good!" She giggled as Roxas walked off slowly while hanging his head. "Don't move, I'll be right there."

--

Eventually he made it past a house with a little girl in it's drive way. _Isn't that Achika?_ He thought as he just stared at the jumping little girl. _...With a jump-rope? Yes! The favors are over!_ He thought as he ran over. "Achika! Over here! Remember me? I'm Sora's friend, Roxas." He called out, hoping it was her. She looked up, and sure enough, it was her. Hopefully she didn't go crazy on him. "Woxas? Why was Sowa eating Wiku's face?"

Roxas had to think for a moment. What was she talking about? _She can't pronounce her "r"s, so Woxas must've been Roxas...Sowa had to have been Sora...But Wiku? Wait...Riku? Ok, got the names down. But what did she mean Sora was eating Riku's face?_ He tried imagining something, but was coming up blank...After ignoring the mental image of Sora chewing Riku's cheek. Wait. Cheek. What's near the cheek? Nose? Ear? Eye? Li... "Oh my God! They were kissing!"

Achika wrinkled her nose and stepped back. "Ewww, boy's have cooties!" She whined. "We may have cooties, but we're also fruities. So no need to worry." He smiled and wagged his finger as if he were saying 'no-no'. "When did Sora 'eat Riku's face'?" Immediatly getting back on topic.

She twisted her foot around a bit as she thought, putting her finger to her lips. "Umm...Today?" Roxas didn't want to think about it anymore. If he did, he'd probably run off sobbing. "Anyways, I came by to ask if I could have your jump-rope?" He didn't want to think about anything else at the moment. She looked at her rope for a moment to give it some serious thought. An evil grin grew across her face. It reminded Roxas of the Grinch. Yikes.

"Only if you get me a teddy bear." She said, still smiling. This day was never going to end. He groaned and walked away. Who had a teddy bear?

--

"Fuyu! Open up, it's Roxas!" He shouted, banging on a door. He only knew where he lived because his older brother was friend's with Riku. In fact, Fuyu was possibly the younger brother that got the top at Mickey's Bs. The older brother opened the door, letting Fuyu out, not even saying a simple 'hi' to Roxas. "Fuyu, quick question. Do you have a teddy bear, if so, can I have it?"

The kid looked at him and frowned. "You have nose hairs. That's gross." Roxas put a finger on the bottom of his nose so the little one couldn't look inside it. "Just answer me." Fuyu twirled around for a moment. "Well, I have one, but it's pretty old. And it'll cost ya five bucks."

Annoying son of a bi-- "I don't have the extra cash! The only money I have is back home." The older one whined. And he wasn't talking about the home with Axel, he meant the crazy house. "Then go get it." Damn that mother fu-- "You owe me big time." He said as he stormed off.

--

How the hell did a five year old convince him to risk being caught for a freaking teddy bear? Too late now, he was already at the house. He carefully slipped through the gate and immediatly ran to the tree near his window. Thankfully he's been climbing trees for years, so this part was easy. The window was easy to open, so all he had to do was get in and get out and it should be over with in no time. He put one foot inside the house, getting prepared to come in fully. Suddenly he sneezed, losing balance he fell inside, thus making a loud crash. He could hear his mother downstairs gasping and asking his father what the noise was.

_I have to make this quick._ He thought as he pulled a tiny box out from under his bed. He pulled out a couple of dollars, but the door swung open. Quickly, he jumped under the bed and waited. "Who's there? I have a bat!" His mother squeaked. Roxas had thought of a retort, but decided he shouldn't shout anything back. "Show yourself!" Again, he thought of another nasty little come-back, but it was hard enough as it was to keep himself from laughing at the first one.

"Must be in a differen't room." She mumbled to herself and waddled out. What an idiot. Once Roxas was sure she was gone he got out from under the bed and leaped into the tree. Only to crawl down and take off running. Halfway to Fuyu's house, he realized he only had four dollars. What luck. He continued running, but went back to the apartments. Once inside, he went straight into Axel's room and went through his drawers, gathering any extra change he could fine. Once he was sure he had enough, he was about to run out...Unil he heard something very odd.

Axel was whimpering in his sleep, so he must've been having a bad dream. _Aw, that's so cu...No! Bad Roxas! There is nothing cute about a kidnapper having bad dreams._ Roxas thought, trying to get those thoughts out. He ran out, not wanting to see anything else.

--

"Here's one, two three four and...Five. Five dollars, hand over the bear." Roxas said after counting the money infront of the child. Fuyu shrugged and went inside, soon coming back out with a very dusty bear. It had an eye missing, one of the arms was falling off, the head obviously _had_ fallen off at one point but was lazily put back together, and it looked like it had absolutely no cotton left. Roxas didn't want to touch it, but had to take it before the kid got greedy and kept the bear plus the money.

He ran over to Achika's house after getting what looked like a dust rag. He tossed it at her and took her rope, not listening to her complaints. And half just not understanding. He ran over to the spot where he had seen Selphie and tossed the rope at her. She gladly handed over the bike and went on her way. He rode the bike all the way over to Tidus' house, but like the old bike, this one didn't have brakes so he just fell in the grass. Immediatly getting back up, he ran to the door, pressing the doorbell faster than woodchuck could peck a tree.

Tidus answered the door with a grin. "Made it back so soon?" He said sarcastically. Then again, he kind of didn't expect Roxas to be back at all. "Game!" He shouted as he let himself in. "It's in the ps2, but hold on and I'll get it's bo-- What the hell are you doing!" He suddenly noticed Roxas slamming the play station around. Finally, after slamming it into a table, the disc came flying out. After grabbing the disc, he ran out as fast as he could.

The girls accepted the game and in return handed him a few golden studs. He was at the jewelry shop before anyone even noticed he left. He used the last of his money to pay for the piercings, but didn't care and ran all the way to Wakka's house. He nearly kicked down the door when he got there, and threw the ball at Wakka's head. He nearly ripped the poster down the wall and again, he was off. Wakka just stood there, trying to find out what that blur was.

He finally made it back to Ze Cafe with a rolled up poster. First thing he noticed was that Zexion was still watching Marluxia on his phone. He walked into the back, his legs hurting too much to run. "Here's the poster, now please...Just sign it so I can go home." He said with a yawn. The lead singer of the band searched his pockets for something and sighed. "Do you have a pen?" He asked.

Again, Roxas fainted.

--

The next day, Axel stayed home with Demyx to protect him from Vexen. Roxas was going to skip school too, but needed to drop something off first. "Mr. Strife! I got the poster!" Roxas cheered as he ran into the classroom. The teacher looked up and smiled. "Thank you Mr. Saxor!" He accept the rolled up paper and hid it under his desk. "Y'know, if Sephiroth would've just asked me, I would've gone on a date with him." He said, thinking out loud. That bas-- "Then why did you do that to me?" Roxas asked through gritted teeth.

"Have a good day!" He said, avoiding all questions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** I'm SO glad this chapter is over with! My birthday is over, and it was quite boring, so yeah. Sorry I forgot to add Sora, but I'll add his pain in the next chapter...Speaking of which...

In the next chapter, Sora is actually here! Yay! And he's in pain! Yay! I think...Sephiroth is an evil fart bubble and won't allow Roxas to leave! And Zexion is plays prinicipal and makes sure Marluxia doesn't leave! Larxene knows something's up, but what? Why does it skip a day? Stay tuned!


	11. X rated minds

**AN:** Yay, I'm happy. Finally, the story is almost done! (Just a few more chapters!.) Cookies for everyone! -flings cookies at all reviewers- And I know there are secret readers out there some where. Trust me, this story has almost one thousand hits! (I'll celebrate when it does hit a thousand.)

Thanks phaz! (:

Whoo! To the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It ws early in the morning, Demyx had just woken up, Axel was still asleep, and Vexen was working on a new experiment in his room. Demyx walked into the back to get a few clothes to take a shower. Thanks to Vexen the bathroom located in the hall was broken, and Demyx just didn't trust getting clothes from their room now. The teacher quietly went into the room and started going through some drawers before slipping into Axel's bathroom.

"Demyx?" Axel whispered as he tried adjusting himself so he was some-what up. Once he was propped up on his elbows, he used one hand to wipe his eyes while he yawned. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." He apologized. The redhead looked around a bit confused. "Where's Roxas?" He noticed that not only was he alone in the bed, but it looked he had been alone since he fell asleep. What was supposed to be a nap turned into a full night's sleep.

Demyx hung his head low and covered his face with a shirt. "Erm, he went to school." He mumbled. Axel shrugged and sat up completely. "Oh..Ok, did you drive him? I mean, you shouldn't be out when you're sick." He said a bit concerned. Demyx was in hell. It had to be hell! Oh how he was going to burn. He stuck his head in the drawer, making it look like he was searching for something. "A-actually...I didn't." Axel frowned but remained calm.

"I thought we told him never to get in a car with Vexen." The redhead was just about to get out to get out of the bed, but heard Demyx gulp to himself. "We did...And uh, he...listened." Axel glared at Demyx, getting a bit frustrated. "So...He went alone?" He tried hiding the anger in his voice, but it was increasingly obvious that he was furious. The teacher only laughed nervously and got prepared to run.

"B-but no worries though! He'll be back soon enough, he only wanted to drop something off!" Demyx had to the count of three to get the hell out of Axel's sight...three. Axel leaped off the bed, prepared to kill. Demyx wanted to start sobbing dramatically, cherishing his life dearly. Instead a quick sprint would have to suffice. "Vexeeen! Axel's going to eat me!" He shouted. The two ran down the halls, one trying to run for his life, the other trying to kill for another one's life. "Keep it down out there! It's amazing that we haven't been kicked out by our landlord yet!" Vexen hissed.

The missunderstood scientist went back to whatever he was doing, smirking to himself as he noticed the two calmed down. "Axel, go shopping! The dance is not that far away you know. It'd be a shame to have to go to a formal dance in baggy shirts and jeans." Vexen taunted. He wanted the apartment to himself at the moment, not wanting those two of all people to be the ones to ruin any experiment. "And Demyx, I hear there is a job opening at a certain cafe. Doesn't that Zexion kid work there?"

The teacher smiled and ran out, but stuck his head back in to say one last thing. "There are no job openings at the moment, but I get it. You want me out!" He chuckled as he shut the door behind him. _He figured that out on his own?_ Vexen thought. He then sat back and relaxed, loving every second of being alone. Axel could be way too bossy and even evil at times, and Demyx was...Demyx.

--

Roxas ran towards the big, red double doors near the front of the school. He hardly got any sleep last night, and he was prepared to skip school just to catch up on sleep. He pounced through the doors, but noticed he was unable to continue running. "Not so fast, Roxas." Sephiroth spoke deeply, holding the back of Roxas' shirt. "You must stay in school today. You see, my part of the deal was to hide you from your parents. There are cops outside, so if you go out and you're seen you will be sent back home." The prinicipal smiled evilly, knowing the torture he was putting this child through.

"My next suggestion would be that you get back to class." Roxas looked at him with big puppy eyes as he was dragged back into the building. "You hate me, don't you?" No repsonse. He wanted to throw in an extra little sniffle to add to the guilt if Sephiroth was feeling any at all, but then he realized he wasn't the only one at school anymore. If he let out a sniffle right there at that moment, someone would think he was a wuss or sick. Sure the sick part didn't sound too bad, but if he were to ask anyone out that day, they'd probably use his "sickness" as an excuse not to.

Once he was in class he put his head on the desk and inbetween his folded arms. He noticed Riku walk by with his arm wrapped around Sora's shoulder. And what was wrong Sora anyways? It looked like he was having breathing problems! _Maybe I can preform CPR._ Roxas thought and smiled. Plus he was walking so strangely. Did he fall in another thorn bush? It's always something. Right before Sora entered the room, Riku pulled the little one into a quick kiss before heading to his own room.

_What was that all about?_ Roxas thought as Sora slowly tried to sit down. "Something wrong?" Roxas asked. Larxene was already in the class, so she turned around to see what was going on. "Erm...Butt cramps?" Sora tried saying, but when he sat down he jumped back up, gasping. He had his entire back arched so his chest sort of puffed up. Larxene frowned, not exactly understanding why he was making a huge deal about "butt cramps". Something just wasn't right about this.

_Alright, last time I saw the twerp, he was macking with that Riku guy...Then they ran off to the less annoying one's house...So...Oh...My...God._ Larxene figured it out immediatly and looked away from Sora. Butt cramps? That was the best he could think of?

Sora was finally able to sit down, but the entire time he sat he shivered because of the pain. Or he was cold. Either way he looked miserable. Riku and Sora rushed into things way too quickly, but what if the connection was always there? Maybe it was entirely too slow instead of too fast. No matter how one looks at it, it was one hell of a time to choose.

--

Marluxia had finished helping the school by sorting out the children, so he was ready to skip another day to return to his beloved flower shop. "Sorry, I must be off!" He said as he walked out the door humming. "Oh no, you blond bimbo girl, you're not going anywhere." A familiar voice cackled. "You're staying at school today." The voice said.

"Zexion? What did you just call me?" Marluxia asked as he turned around. Zexion smirked as he twirled his tiny flip-phone between his long, boney fingers. "You heard me." At first, Marluxia really had no clue what he was talking about, so he grabbed a strand of his hair and held it forwards. "Unless you're color-blind, isn't obvious I'm not blond?"

The silverhead couldn't help but to let the begining of a laugh slip. Marluxia then pointed at a non-school/work friendly place before speaking again. "And see this? It means I'm not a girl!" Zexion looked at his phone and turned around as he flipped it open. "Oh believe me...I already have." Now the pink haired one was completely confused. He stood in place, sort of afriad to follow. "What are you talking about?" He asked, still remaining in one spot.

"This!" He snapped around, holding his cell phone infront of him. The little recording of Marluxia singing was playing loud enough so that the taller one could hear it, but quiet enough so he was the only one. Marluxia winced at the sight of himself dancing. _Oh, there was still a knot in my hair.._ Was the first thing he thought. He ran his fingers through his hair to check if the knot was still there. To Zexion, it just looked like he was running his fingers through his hair casually. Nothing wrong with that, right?

"H...H-how did you get that?" He stuttered, watching a large, evil grin spread across Zexion's childish face. "I have my sources. Now, you're staying at school today, or this will be put on the morning anouncements." He flipped the phone shut and slid it in his pocket. Why would he want Marluxia to stay in school anyways? Probably just for the torture. "That might've worked, but not only are you not allowed to have cell phones at school, but how are you going to get it on the anouncements?"

Zexion didn't like his tone at all. He was so used to having people do whatever he wanted with talking back because they were too afraid to. "Well smart-ass, if you've ever payed attention to the credits, you might've learned by now that I handle the cameras." He smirked as he saw stare with wide eyes and mouth a gape. "You're kidding. You've done enough for this school just to get out of class, don't you think?"

The short one shook his head, thinking he hadn't done enough. "Sooo, you're staying at school and you're calling of the bill." He said, trying to get to the point. For once in his life, he actually wanted to get a head start on school. Today was going to be too much fun. "No! That breed of flower was rare, it was a one of a kind even! I'm not letting it go unpayed for. Knowing Axel, it'll probably die the moment it arrives at his house."

Zexion glared at him, not liking how uncooperative he was being. "Fine. Then this will be the first thing everyone the entire school sees." He said, walking off. He stopped and smiled to himself when he heard Marluxia groan. "Alright, alright. You win." He knew he gave in way too easily, but he didn't want people seeing him dance or hear him sing.

--

The day finally came to an end. Zexion had blackmailed Marluxia all day, and Marluxia had tried stealing Zexion's cell phone countless time. There was even an incident where in the middle of art class they were sitting next to eachother and Marluxia reached into Zexion's back pocket. It was a rather big pocket, so he really had to stick his hand in deep. No one could ever make that situation look right. And besides, how was he supposed to know that it wasn't his cell phone? The box of Tic Tacs looked cell phone shaped from a side view! Ok, so Tic Tac boxes aren't that big, but it still looked big.

Larxene had tried getting Sora to fess up to what he did yesterday by asking many questions she already knew the answer to. Such as "So why are you and Riku suddenly boyfriend/boyfriend now?" and even "What did you two do after school?" At gym, being the sadist that she is, she "accidently" knocked Sora down, making him fall straight on his ass. Hard. No matter how tough he wanted to look, he couldn't help but to cry just a tiny bit at the fall.

Roxas' partner just happened to be abscent that day, so he was stuck with someone else. Someone who's older partner never showed up. Fuyu. It was terrible, so he really looked up to Axel for being able to put up with him. Speaking of Axel, he had quickly gone out for the day like Vexen had suggested and bought some things for the dance. The people at the stores gave him strange looks, as if they've seen him before but weren't quite sure where.

Demyx spent most of his time polishing his sitar and taking medicine every now and then. When school was over, Sephiroth escorted Roxas back to the apartments even though he didn't want to. When Roxas had gotten back to the apartments, Axel had a bit of a fit. He wasn't fussing at Roxas, but he was just concerned about him. He could've been seen when going to school! And he was supposed to be back shortly after he left, which really made Axel panic when he never came back.

Once their prinicipal had left, Axel had pulled Roxas into a huge hug. His grip was so tight, but for some reason Roxas didn't mind. The redhead felt like sobbing because he was afraid that he'd never see Roxas again, but since everything was alright all he could will himself to do was just continue hugging the little one. "I guess I should've gone to school today so you wouldn't have had to go by yourself." He whispered. His arms were wrapped around the little one's shoulders tightly, but he let his death-grip go. His hands trailed up to behind Roxas' thin neck, then managed their way onto his smooth cheeks. They were now looking eachother in the eye, as if they were trying to find out what the other one was thinking.

"Now, you probably want to take a shower and go to bed, no?" Axel asked. Roxas shrugged, wondering why the redhead's hands were on his cheeks. "Good, because you're grounded!" Roxas slapped his hands away and backed up. "What? You can't ground me!" He shouted. Axel smiled scratched the back of his head. "Heh, the hell I can't." He muttered. Roxas gasped, surprised that Axel would even think of saying that. "I'm going to kill you after the dance!" He said.

Axel smiled and pulled the younger one into yet another small hug. "But you love me, don't you?" He asked, trying to act cute. Roxas just groaned and rolled his eyes. "Admit it." He sang. The blond didn't respond in any way, other than breathing harder. "Wait, why _after_ the dance? Any particular reason you want me to live until then?" He asked, winking. Roxas turned a bit red in the face and looked away so Axel wouldn't notice. Though it was too late, he already did.

"Ehh, no reason. Just...Erm...Something you should live to see and experience..?" He tried lying, but it wasn't working too well. "With you hopefully. Right?" Axel asked with a bit of a serious tone in his voice. Roxas just stood there for a moment before stomping off. "I'm going to bed." Axel waited a few seconds before following.

Before Roxas went to sleep, he lay in bed doing some homework with Axel passed out right next to him. Damn he slept a lot.

--

The next day, nothing exciting happened at school, it was just a normal day. Well, as normal as it could get. Roxas loved the fact that Tidus wasn't allowed to go to school, and that he was grounded for getting suspended, but he was pretty upset that Sora and Riku now had something special. He really didn't want to know why they randomly became a couple, but then again, whatever the reason was, it took his precious little Sora away. Or maybe -and hopefully- it was one of those relationships where they can randomly make out and try to get in eachother's pants at any given moment, but they were still just friends. Why doesn't _he_ have a friendship like that?

Kairi and Namine had been talking to eachother a lot that day. They decided that if neither of them got a date for the Valentine's Day Dance, they'd go together as friends. After school they went to the mall to pick out what they were going to wear to the dance. With it only being three days away, two if you don't count that day. They invited Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Riku to go just to hang out, but Axel and Roxas had to stay behind because of the security at the mall. Those two weren't really into dancing anyways, but the event still sounded like fun. Especially if they got to hang out with their friends while they were there.

"So, are you two officially a couple now, or are you two just experimenting?" Kairi asked as the group of four walked down the long halls of the mall. Sora looked up at Riku, not exactly sure so he was hoping the older one could answer for him. The silverhead shrugged and looked down at the little brunette, hoping whatever his answer was, was ok. "Well it's a bit of an 'experiment' as you may call it, but I guess you can look at it as official." He really didn't want to look at it as anything, so he was leaving them up to choose.

They all gave Riku a look that says "Like that tells us anything!" but didn't say anything for a few seconds. "So, if one were to look at it as official, when did you two start getting serious about things?" Kairi asked. Really, she didn't mean to ask that out loud, but it's one of those questions you blurt out and not even realize it. Namine led them over to a little food section. None of them were hungry, but they were walking around the mall for quite some time so they needed a place to just sit and chat. "Monday, I think." He finally replied. They each ordered a cold drink to really start relaxing a bit.

He didn't want them asking too many questions, not wanting them to find out why they really started the relationship. He knew sometime in the future, the word may slip, but until then they didn't really want that image. Sure, when a guy's older, like in his twenties or thirties, and he tells his guy friends that he started a relationship by getting in the other one's pants, that's fine. It's like "Way to go, dude!" and laugh it off. Well, it's the same way with guy friends at that age, but if two or more of your friends are females, then it's just sick and wrong. However, if it's a movie, that's just being passionate and romantic. Unless it's a horror movie, then that probably means your head is going to be blown off when it's over with.

Namine could tell that Kairi was getting a bit upset with the answers she was getting, but she was in a way happy that Sora was at least happy. "Oh, ok...Are you two going to the dance together?" Kairi asked. She wanted to go as one big group, but she could already tell that wasn't going to happen. Before either could really reply to that, Riku squinted his eyes and looked over a bit. "Isn't that Axel's teacher, Mr. Strife?" He asked, noticing a familiar hairstyle somewhere behind Kairi and Namine. "Who's the girl with with him?" He threw in.

Namine turned around and gasped. "That's Prinicipal Sephiroth!" She pointed out. Kairi snapped around to see, and Sora tried sitting on his feet to also see. "I thought he was straight!" Sora tried to not shout, but it was still loud. "Yeah, as straight as a circle." Riku mumbled as he took a sip of his beverage.

The four watched the two at the other table. They seemed to just be talking. Cloud was smiling happily the entire time, but Sephiroth's smile looked sadistic and evil...Almost as if he was imagining Cloud being thrown off a cliff and having a rated M death...Or something else rated M or higher. After a while of just seeing them talk, and not even being able to hear what they were saying, the four got bored and went back to shopping.

--

Later after buying outfits and random little things people buy at malls, Kairi called Roxas just for a quick chat. "Hey Rox, what's up?" She asked, just trying to start small. After a while of talking about their day, Kairi couldn't help but to bring something up. "You do know Riku and Sora are dating now, right?" It was yet another one of those moments where she thought out loud. Roxas was silent for a minute but had to suck it up and move on. "Yeah..?" He honestly didn't want to talk about that, but he was bored and Axel, Vexen, and Demyx were just boring people when they wanted to be.

"Who're you going to the dance with?" She asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** I am SO tired. -.- I can't think of ANYTHING else to type for this chap, so I'm going to have to cut it short. Kya! I'm so braindead. Only two more days until the dance! Whoo! Unless you count this day as a day, then there's three more days. Wow, I really need to start getting serious about the storyline...Most of this I just randomly think of as I type, so I try making funnies here and there. Oh yesh, my sis once said "as straight as a circle" a long time ago, and I thought it was hilarious. So credit of that line goes to her I guess. (If she got it from somewhere else, I'll edit this chapter later.)

Wow, long AN.. Anyways, **in the next chapter**, Demyx finally feels as good as new! Roxas finally tries something, but it's left un-noticed, so how does he react to that? And what the hell is Sephiroth doing to Cloud? Stay tuned!


	12. Peek a boo! I see ewww!

**AN:** Am I the only one who's noticed that cell phones don't play as big of a role as they used to? Anywho, if I make each chapter one day -no more, no less- then the next chap should be the last for this fic. Not quite sure on that one though. We'll just have to see how well things go for this chap.

Before this chap begins, I thought it may be a fair warning if I tell you readers that this starts on Thursday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas slowly chewed on a piece of strawberry flavoured pocky, thinking about the dance. My, how time flies when you're on the lam. The four roomates sat in silence for a while, excluding the noise of them munching on pocky. Vexen seemed to be writing something down, but no one understood what it meant so they stopped caring...If they ever cared to begin with.

After a while the silence was broken by a person walking by the door. They heard a tiny clank near the door, and the person walked off. Axel went outside to see what happened, but all it was was some mail pinned to the door. He gave it a quick tug and went back inside, examining the piece of paper. "What is it?" Demyx asked, standing up to see. "Just another list of complaints." Axel replied calmly as he walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove.

"Don't burn them again!" Demyx whined. The redhead turned the stove off as he growled and threw the list away. What was the point of those anyways? Probably to annoy the living snot out of the residents. Roxas walked into the bedroom that he shared with Axel to lay down and think for a while. What was he supposed to do now? If Riku and Sora didn't go to the dance as a couple, he'd be shocked. Who should he go with now? _Y'know what, forget it. I'm not going at all._ He looked at the time and noticed how early it was. Demyx had gotten him in the habbit of waking up around five in the morning. It was about the time they should be leaving now.

--

Like any other day, they went to school early and waited for classes to start. The drive over was pretty horrifying, but they actually made it to the school alive so for the most part, they were fine. Vexen stayed at the apartment because he didn't feel like trying to get Xemnas sick for the day. He was too busy with other experiments. Things at school were pretty normal. Axel and Roxas waited for class, Zexion and Marluixa came by early to help out the school, teachers talked, so on and so forth. When Zexion and Marluxia got to school, they first needed to go get their badges before sorting out the ankle biters.

Marluxia, being the gentleman he is, knocked on the prinicipal's office door before entering. The two walked in, noticing it was extremly dark in the room. "Why does he always keep the lights off in the morning?" The taller of the two asked. He reached across the wall and flipped a switch, filling the room with light instantly. The shorter one was behind Marluxia, so he leaned over to see why he wasn't moving...Or breathing. What they saw could possibly scar them forever.

"M-mr. Strife?" Zexion stuttered as he saw Cloud laying across a mini couch Sephiroth had in there for visitors on his back. What really made the scar deep was his shirt was slightly open in the front and Sephiroth was laying on top of him with his lips pressed against the blond's neck. But to put the icing on a cake, they were both panting and sweating. "Uhh...If you two wanted to do...Y'know...Did it have to be in school?" The only thing keeping Marluxia from fainting was the fact that Zexion --and his camera-- were there.

Unbekownst to them, Zexion had already taken a quick picture of the two on the couch. "We'll just get our badges and leave you two be. And we'll make sure no one comes in here." Zexion said with a wink. But for all they know, he could've just been blinking. The two teachers froze as the shorter student grabbed a few things out of the closet and walked out of the room with the taller following behind. They didn't know if they should go ahead and go at it, or just give it a rest. It would be quite embarressing to go back now. It seems like they had to have permission from teens, or if they were to walk in again...But then again, why let the chance slip away? Sure there's always later, but they made it this far and had fun with it.

--

Once classes were started, Marluxia would not look away from a worksheet he had on his desk. Looking at his teacher in the face wasn't an option anymore. Zexion on the other hand couldn't help but to look up and stare at the man in the front. Who knows what he was thinking, but whatever it was couldn't be too good, considering everytime he looked he would grin evilly, chuckle, then get back to working on his paper. Axel and Xigbar didn't understand why the silverhead boy in front of them was doing that, but they ignored it, having their own thoughts. Surprisingly, all the kids kept quiet during that period. They were probably promised candy or something.

--

Everyone in Mr. Leonhart's class had finished any work for that period, so they got to have some free time to just sit around and talk. "So, Roxas, who're you going with tomorrow? Are we still going as a group?" Kairi whispered to the boy right next to her shook his head 'no' but had said nothing at first. "Sorry, you can go with Namine and whoever else, but I'm not going. I'm not much of a dancer, and I have a ton of songs on my iPod. So no need to actually go to the dance itself."

Kairi actually wanted to go with Sora, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Besides, Roxas was her friend, and so was Namine, so a group outing seemed nice! And ever since Roxas was taken away by Axel, those two haven't been able to hang out with everyone else, so at least this way they'd be there as friends like normal, without worrying about security. Wait...That was it! "What if Axel came?" She asked.

The boy shrugged, not really seeing her point. "Then he'd be there?" He began to doodle some things on a clean piece of paper. She rubbed her temples and sighed. "Then you'd be alone. Being alone isn't that much of an option." He knew perfectly well why it wasn't an option. Like he cared. "Demyx and Vexen would be there!" He pointed out. Then he remembered that she wouldn't have any idea what he was talking about. So before he could explain himself, she held up a finger.

"Mr. Demyx will be preforming at the dance, and Mr. Vexen -along with every other substitute- will be there just to watch and have a good time." Roxas was about to ask her how she knew, but she continued to hold up a finger as if she wasn't don't talking yet. "You're the only one who hasn't visited Axel before. Trust me when I say I know who they are." Namine walked over and sat near the two. "Try going with Axel. I'm sure he'd love to go with you. You'll be doing him a favor. And maybe you'll be doing yourself a favor too."

The girls noticed that Roxas was none too happy about their lecture, so they both felt a bit ashamed of themselves for trying to make him go. "It's up to you though. We can't make you, and if you don't want to go, we respect that." Namine apologized for the both of them and went back to her seat. How mortifying is that? Trying to convince one of your best friends to go to a dance with you and some other friends, only to give in respectfully in the middle of class.

--

As Mr. Leonhart's class entered the cafeteria, Mr. Strife's class was getting prepared to leave as usual. Could this day get any more boring? Roxas sat down with Kairi, Sora, and a few other classmates. He began to think about earlier and decided to talk to Axel. He walked over to where the twelfth graders sat, but didn't see Axel anywhere. He tapped on a random student's shoulder, hoping they would be able to help. "Excuse me, but do you know where Axel is?" When the guy turned around, it just so happened to be the last student he had hoped to talk to. "Try looking outside, little dude." Xigbar answered. He knew how much Roxas hated being called "little dude".

Roxas scowled at the fifty-something-year-old highschool student and stomped off in the direction of the doors to the outside. "Thanks.." He mumbled. The only person he saw outside though was Riku. The silverhead sat on the steps, not doing anything in particular. "Riku! Has Axel been out here?" Roxas asked. Riku turned his head to look at his blond friend. "Yeah, but he's skipping lunch today to buy something. He really shouldn't be out in public."

Roxas gasped in shock, panic rising in him. He tried calming himself for just a second. It's not like it mattered if Axel was caught or anything, he deserved it! Yeah...That's it. "So, why aren't you inside with Sora?" He changed the subject, trying to get Axel out of his head. "I don't like eating inside." Riku answered with a shrug.

The blond sat down, looking around. He could've sworn he just saw Axel walking down the street. "So um, why'd you suddenly decide to go with Sora? I thought you liked Axel." Riku went silent for a moment, his face turning even more pale than before. Did everyone some how know and they just wanted to hear him say it? Or was this world just out to get him? "Eh, I did, but I guess you could say it was a temporary crush..? And as for Sora...Well..." He had to think hard about this one. Maybe he could try telling the good things about Sora. That was bound to work.

..._I've got nothin'._

"He's cute?" One would think he was the master of lies. One would be wrong. Thankfully Axel finally came back to the school grounds, swinging a plastic grocery bag around his finger. As he quickly jogged up the steps he waved to the two younger boys. "See you later Roxie, Riku!"

Roxas felt a bit upset that Axel hardly even looked at him as he ran into the building. "What's in the bag?" He asked as he sort of chased the taller one. Axel quickly tried hiding the bag so the smaller one couldn't see in it. "Eh, you'll see!" He quickly sprinted away before there were any other questions asked. The twelfth graders finally left the lunch room to go to their elective classes. The eleventh graders also left shortly after.

Roxas sat back with the rest of his class and sighed. This week was terrible. It couldn't get any worse. Before he could think anything else, they heard a loud, high pitched yelp. "WHERE IS AXEL!" Fuyu ran around the cafeteria screaming, not knowing where his partner was. Correction, it just got worse.

--

The school day finally ended, teens running out as fast as they could, five year olds being picked up by their gaurdians, teachers cleaning up the classroom and some grading papers. Demyx decided that right after he stacked the chairs and put the instruments away, he was going to go home immediatly. He knew that Axel and Roxas probably wanted to leave, so no need to be selfish and stay. As the three got in his car, the teacher smiled anxiously. "So, Rox, Ax, you two going to the dance tomorrow?" He asked, his hopes high.

Roxas leaned up against the door and looked out the window. "I don't know about Axel, but I'm not." Axel placed the plastic under his seat and sighed. "I don't know yet." Demyx quit smiling, and started the car up before driving away to the apartments.

--

Roxas had drifted off to sleep on the way over, but no one knew. So when Axel got out of the car, he opened up the door Roxas was leaning on, making the smaller boy fall out. Axel quickly caught him and brought him to his feet. They slowly but surely made it inside, ready for the worst day ever. When Roxas fell out of the car, he got a tiny glance of what was in the bag. All he could tell was that it was tiny and red. The tiny boy walked into the back room, going to go to sleep way early. He would just have to do his homework and take a shower in the morning.

Axel got into some drawers in the kitchen near the sink, and pulled out some que-cards. Demyx knew what he was doing, so he handed him a pen happily. After writing something down, Axel took a deep breath. "Roxie! Come in here, quick!" He shouted. Roxas came running out of the room in a heartbeat. "Yeah? What is it?" He asked. Axel gave him a serious look and held him by the shoulders. "Something's wrong with the sink, and you're the only one little enough to fit in the cabinets underneath to check the pipes. Can you please see if there's anything wrong down there?" Roxas wanted to slap him. He trully could be an idiot.

"Whatever." He finally responded. Demyx opened up the cabinets under the sink, letting the little one in underneath. Axel waited a few seconds before running off. "Nothing's wrong down here! Maybe it's clogged or something." He tried getting out, but noticed he was stuck. "Oh hell...Can someone please get me out? ...Hello? Guys?" Vexen was sitting on the couch in the livingroom area, smirking to himself. "Guess you're not as little as everyone thought, eh Roxas?" Vexen commented. Demyx couldn't help but to smile at that.

Axel finally came back out and threw the bag away. He peeked under the sink and grabbed Roxas by the ankles. "I'll put you out on the count of three. Ready Roxie?" Roxas nodded, wanting to get out as soon as possible. "Three!" Axel chirped before Roxas by the ankles and tugging him out. The blond hit his head on the way out and groaned. "I'm going to go to bed before my headache gets any worse." He mumbled as he walked away, rubbing his temples.

"There isn't really a problem with the sink, is there?" Vexen asked once Roxas was gone. "Hell if I know." Axel answered as he flopped down on the couch.

--

_Today has been so odd._ Roxas thought as he climbed into bed. He wasn't quite sure why he was going to sleep at five in the afternoon, but at least time would fly while he's asleep. He rested his head on the pillow, but noticed something wasn't right. He adjusted himself several times, but it still felt like there was a rock in his pillow. He lifted it up to see if there was anything under it, and of course, there was. It was a medium sized red box with a little card hanging off of it, and a fake ribbon painted on it. The card said "_Roxas, will you go to the dance with me?_" Roxas couldn't help but to smile widely at the card.

He opened the box up to see what was inside. There was a bright red rose sitting on top of two white ribbons and accented with tiny strands of baby's breath. It was the most beautiful corsage he had ever seen. He noticed there a que card crammed in the side, forcing it to bend slightly. He took it out to read it said. "_P.S. I noticed you didn't have anything to wear to the dance, so I rented every tux in your size at the store. At least I hope that's your size._" Was written on the card. How could he refuse now?

Roxas ran out of the room to see if Axel was still there. "Yes, Axel! I'll go!" He quickly shouted before running back. The redhead couldn't help but to squeak loudly. Demyx jumped up with his arms in the air. "Whoo!" He couldn't help but say that outloud. He really wanted Roxas to go, so this really made his day. The two did some type of weird dance as they both were blurting out "yes!" many times. Vexen didn't know if he should be happy for them, or turn away and act like they were embarressments...Which they were, but hey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Great, my dad thinks that I have never cussed once in my life, but he randomly started reading the part where Axel said "Hell if I know". Ever since then the only thing he's been able to say is "Hell if I know!" Anyways, I bet you didn't see that coming! Sorry this chap has been revolving around Axel and Roxas, but I'm having a bit of writer's block when it comes to thinking of what should happen with everyone else.

In the next chapter, the dance has finally come! Everyone seems to have a date except Kairi and Namine. Even Zexion has someone to go with, but who? Who is the guest "star" that drops by for the event? Stay tuned!


	13. Dance To The Death

**AN:** Are you ready -dramatic pause- for the final chapter? I got a late start on it plus I was stuck at my neighbour's house for a few days, making it really hard to type and impossible to update.

Special thanks to all the reviewers. This story has turned out waaay different than how I originally planned, but I think this way is better thus far. (Like I planned on having Marluxia having a teddy bear named Cinnamon Puff, but as you can see, that's changed. And I only planned on having two Organization members in here, Roxas and Axel. Now only two haven't. X3 Eheh.)

**Warning:** Roxas has violent thoughts. And when I'm describing outfits, no, it's not being sexist. It's just that I don't know how to describe a guy's clothes to make each one sound so different and unique.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas got up around three in the morning, cursing himself for going to bed so early. The only upside to that was the he should be the only one awake. He could fix some cereal without having to worry about Demyx spilling it...Or Axel saying something that made him lose his appetite. And Vexen couldn't put any of his poison powder in his food! Getting up so early really was good. Who knew?

He opened up a few cupboards when he went into the kitchen and grabbed a blue, plastic bowl. He never got out the silverware until after he fixed the actual breakfast. He went through a tiny closet in the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal before going through the fridge for some milk. It still didn't feel quite right to eat their food, but he didn't want any type of eating dissorder. After putting the ingrediants in the bowl he took a spoon out of a drawer and walked over to the dining table.

"You know Roxas, if you were hungry, you should've just told me and I would've fixed you something." A voice came from the couch sent chills up Roxas' spine. He slowly turned around, only to see Vexen grinning at him and raising his eyebrows suggestively. "How long have you been there? And why are you awake?" He somehow managed to ask. Vexen's grin turned evil as he turned around and walked away. Maybe Axel and Demyx were right, he was a creepy guy.

--

A few hours passed, almost everyone in the area was awake, and pretty much everyone was thinking about the afternoon that was soon to come. Sora was still living with Riku, forgetting completely about the family he used to live with, and the house he used to live in. Being with Riku was all he ever wanted, and now that it had come true, he believed his life was perfect. Sure, his life was fine before, but now it seemed flawless.

The older one woke up before Sora, so he just lay in bed watching him until he woke up. When Sora's eyes finally opened, Riku leaned over and pecked the little one's lips. "Get ready for school. It starts soon." He whispered before leaping out of bed. Sora smiled and snuggled up to his pillow. "The big event isn't until after school. Can't I have a day off?"

Riku grabbed a few clean clothes to take a quick shower before school. "Oh, right. What's your excuse going to be? That you were too sick to come to school but you're fine enough to go to the dance? Or perhaps a family member died so you're in mourning, but a nice dance will cheer you up?" Sora finally got up and stretched his arms out. "I get your point." He said with a yawn.

--

Everyone got to school early so they had time to sit around and talk before class started. Most of them were talking about pretty much the same thing, while others would either not say anything at all, or talk about something way random like what color grass is on other planets...If other planets even have grass.

Roxas looked over his shoulder when he heard Axel and Xigbar laughing. If only he could hear Axel's laugh more often. He really never has heard it before, but he did find it quite suiting. Xigbar on the other hand should just fall off a cliff, into a lake that ends up being an underground tunnel, when he falls he breaks all of his bones, then gets ran over by a train, and any remains are to be put under a pot hole right before rush hour, if by any chance there are still body parts, he should be an animal's meal at a local zoo, then any droppings are to be burned immediatly, then the ashes should be scooped up and thrown back into the lake, and the process shall repeat multiple times. Such lovely thoughts.

He wanted to go over there to listen better, and to know what was so funny, but he was already in a little group. "Woxas! I wanted a teddy beaw, not twash!" An annoying voice came from behind him. Achika scowled at him, remembering the so called teddy bear he gave her. "The kids are here." Riku said as the group snickered at Roxas. He slowly turned around, noticing immediatly that everyone was watching him stare at Axel.

"What? Hasn't anyone seen a guy stare at another guy before?" He shouted deffensively. Kairi smiled and chuckled. "Of course we have! We've seen you stare at Sora, Riku at times, that Zexion guy, the principal, some of the teachers, and even the janitor! But never did we expect you to stare at _Axel_." She said, watching his face turn red. They couldn't tell if he was blushing, or furious. Either way, they knew he was going to kill them in their sleep.

Roxas saw something outside that really seemed a bit...off. Was that Demyx kissing someone? Wait, he's _making out_ with someone! But who? Definetly a student, or someone that's way short. "Something wrong? Looks like you've seen a ghost!" Sora teased at his now pale friend. All he could do was point at the make out session. Kairi, Namine, Sora, and Riku looked over to see what he was pointing. "And today's lesson is, how to make a student feel welcome." The silver-haired boy joked.

They tried moving a bit closer to see who the person was. Right as they tried, Demyx wrapped one arm around the person's waist, and the over behind their shoulder, then moved them a bit further away from the windows, making it nearly impossible to even see Demyx. "Axel...Did you see that?" Roxas finally asked. Axel turned around, snickering. "If you mean Demyx about to get lucky with Zexion, then yeah." The little one nearly fainted, but decided to go check it out for himself first.

Roxas grabbed his partner's hand and led him over to Axel. "This is Fuyu, stay with him until I get back! Fuyu, don't leave this spot!" He demanded as he ran towards the double-doors. He opened one up quickly and saw Demyx jumping back with a hand on his own chest while panting. "H-hi Roxie!" He said between breaths.

Roxas looked over at the wall and saw Zexion leaned up against it, also breathing hard. They both had messy hair -you could see half of Zexion's right eye- and their clothes were wrinkled slightly. "Don't say a word, Saxor." Zexion threatened. "Demyx? Let's just hope you don't get arrested any time soon." Roxas said. Demyx ran his hand through his hair as casually as possible. "In a few months it'll be totally legal...Heheh." He laughed nervously as the silver-haired boy wiped his lips.

He was trying to hide the fact that this situation was embarressing him, but it was like he had a poster hung around his neck that said "I'M SO EMBARRESSED!"

--

After a while, the first period for everyone finally came to an end. Axel, Xigbar, Zexion, Marluxia, Namine, the rest of the class and their five year old partners went to lunch. Almost everyone seemed pretty hyper for more than obvious reasons. "So, Axel, you finally got Roxas to go to the dance, eh?" Xigbar asked, nudging his redhead friend. Axel nodded happily and smiled. "Yeah! Who're you going with? ..If you're going?" He now had to actually think about that one. Did Xigbar ever dance? And if he did, would he go with someone? 

"I'm totally there! I might have a date, and I might not. Not quite sure yet." The older one said and shrugged. "What about you, little girl?" He mocked Namine. She just grabbed her food tray and walked over to the empty table that Sora, Kairi, and Roxas normally sat at. Not too much later than she walked over there, Riku came walking in with the rest of his class. Instead of going outside like he usually did, he sat right next to Namine. "Sitting alone?" He asked.

She shrugged and looked over at Mr. Strife's class. "I wanted to wait for everyone, I guess." Mr. Leonheart's class came in the cafeteria, talking away. Once everyone had their food, Sora sat next to Riku, Kairi sat next to Namine, Larxene sat who knows where, and everyone at Namine's table waited for Roxas to sit with them but noticed he walked right past them. They looked at him expectantly so he turned around to explain. If one could call this explaining. "Sorry guys, not today." He apologized and continued walking.

He cleared his throat quietly when he got to the table he was headed for. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked as the twelfth graders stared at him. Axel's face lit up when he heard the question. He shoved Xigbar aside without thinking twice. "Sure, Roxie!" The redhead said as he patted the now-empty seat next to him. Roxas thanked him before sitting down. "You may want to keep your food as far away from Fuyu as possible." He warned, thinking of what happened last time.

Xigbar growled as he snatched his tray and stomped off. "As you know, that's Xigbar. And right in front of us is Zexion.. Though I'm sure you already know that." Zexion glared at the two in front of him before looking down at the table. "Right next to him is Marly." Axel continued to introduce the people around them. "Hey Marluxia, I'm Roxas." Roxas said politely before realizing that both Marluxia and Axel were giving him confused looks, and Zexion was giving him a death glare. It didn't dawn on him until Zexion kicked his ankle.

_Damn, Axel only said Marly, didn't he?_ Roxas thought as he cleared his throat. He noticed that Marluxia turned to Zexion, now glaring. He was mouthing something along the lines of "He was your spy, wasn't he?" Or it could've been "Stop it, that tickles." Either way. "Eh, and who's that?" He asked, pointing to some random guy across the table.

Axel stared for a moment and shrugged. "Don't know."

--

The announcements began, meaning the school day was finally over. Riku did as usual and left his classroom before he was supposed to. "_Remember students, the Valentine's Day Dance is today after school at 4:00pm. There shall be no homework due Monday..._" The announcement continued, but Riku didn't pay any attention. He walked to Mr. Leonheart's classroom. He knocked on the door before entering. "Sora needs to get home as soon as possible. I was sent to escort him on his way out." Riku lied, but the teacher dismissed Sora anyways.

The two walked down the halls together and went straight home before the rush of everyone else. But again, they left their partners in the classroom. Ms. Gainsborough and Mr. Leonheart would have to handle that themselves.

Demyx walked past Mr. Strife's class and noticed the door was wide open. He stopped in front of it and knocked on the edge of the wall. "May I speak to Axel?" He asked in a whispered tone. Cloud looked up and nodded. Axel got up and went into the hallway.

"Yeah?" He asked. "Today I can only go home for a minute to take a shower and come right back. Want me to drop you off while I'm there, or do you and Roxas want to go ahead and also take your showers then come right back? Or if you can think of anything else.." Demyx continued speaking, but stopped when he noticed Axel shrugging.

"Eh, just drop us off. I have a driver's permit, and I'm pretty sure Vexen has a license, so if he can stay in the car, I can drive over when we're ready to go." At first Demyx was going to let that plan pass, but then a thought struck him. "Well...Where are you going to get the car?" He asked. "I'll try seeing if I can pick you up before the dance starts, but no garuntees." He threw in. 

Who knew he could be so bright and serious? Axel walked off, heading towards Squall's classroom. Right as he got there, the school bell rang loudly, dismissing all classes from school. Instead of going in, he waited for Roxas to come out. It didn't even take a minute before Roxas came bursting out of his classroom. He accidently ran right into Axel, but after apologizing, they both just stood there doing nothing. Roxas' head was pressed into Axel's chest, as if he was comfortable. And it wasn't one of those "if I press my head into your chest hard enough, I'll make a hole" it was more like "I'm so tired, hold me" head rests. So it didn't bother Axel in even the least bit.

The taller one wrapped one arm around Roxas, but only one so he wouldn't get creeped out and think Axel was some type of horny, child molesting, freak. They didn't care who was watching, it just felt nice. Demyx walked behind them, twirling his car keys around his finger. The two got the point and seperated from eachother to go with Demyx. "Do you mind if I invite a few friends over?" Roxas asked. Neither of the two cared so he quickly ran up to Kairi and Namini. "Girls! Would you like to stop over at our place for a while? Y'know, to make up for skipping lunch."

The girls looked at eachother and shrugged before smiling at him. "We'd love to, but we're still trying to figure out what we should wear to the dance, and that may take a while. Plus we still need to get ready." Kairi said. "Then bring everything you need over, and you can anything you need to there! It'll be fun, and I'm inviting Riku and Sora over." Roxas smiled back, feeling extremely guilty about having to ditch them earlier. So this was the least he could do.

Once they agreed to that, Roxas had to call Sora to invite the other two, knowing that they already went home. It didn't take much to convince them to go. The four were going to walk over to Axel's apartment together, so it would give Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Vexen some time alone. Well, maybe not Demyx considering he had to leave almost immediatly. Vexen did too, but he decided to stay until it was actually time for the event.

--

The four friends finally showed up, happy as ever. It was very rare that the five of them hung out together all at the same time, so imagine how rare this was, having all _six_ of them there! Seven if you count the scientist in the other room.

It was 3:45pm, and everyone was dressed and ready to go. Damn formal dances. Dressing up for something that's supposed to be a fun place for teens to hang out was just sick. Kairi was wearing a dark blue, strapless dress that was tight from the waist up but loose from the hips down. It had many baby blue sparkles, so it'd be best to wear something like that on Halloween when trick-or-treating. Her slippers matched her dress, and her stockings probably matched, but no one could see them anyways from underneath her gown. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun in the back. As for her make up, she had a bit too much blush on, but it looked ok on her. Her mascara was lightly put on, not wanting her to look like something from the streets. Her lipstick was a light shade of pink with a bit of white glitter here and there.

Namine on the other hand had a style that showed more of her personality than her sex appeal. But to remain in the dress codes, it was still a pretty formal look. She had a white, lacey dress that stopped right behind her knees. It had sleeves, but they stopped before they could get over her shoulders. She wore a white cotton sweater over that with only one button buttoned. She had white dress shoes on that looked brand new, and really long and thin white stockings. Her hair was down like usual, but she had a butterfly hair clip right above her left ear. It looked like it was made out of diamonds, and tiny rubies for certain designs on the wings. No one could tell she was wearing make up because of how natural it looked on her. The mascara didn't clump, and it didn't look like she had a thousand eye lashes per lid. Her face looked smooth due to an even layer of blush.

All four of of the guys had basically the same outfit, just different colors. Riku had a sky blue undershirt, and the jacket to his tuxedo was white, along with with pants, socks and shoes. He had a white carnation pinned to his jacket. His hair was greased back, but it actually didn't look greasy at all. Sora on the other hand had a white undershirt with a navy jacket and pants. His shoes were black and had a bright shine. He didn't bother putting gel or anything in his hair, but it was neatly combed. He also had a white carnation pinned to his jacket. Axel and Roxas also wore a white undershirt, but Axel's jacket and pants were black and Roxas' was a dark grey. Neither of them did anything else too special about their outfit, hating it enough as it is. However they both had red roses pinned to their jackets. Axel even painted his neckbrace to look a bit special, but he used washable paint so it wouldn't stain.

The guys tried not to laugh at each other, but they all looked pretty strange in outfits such as these. Vexen peeked his head in the room and waved them over. It was finally time to go. Axel knew Vexen had a car, but didn't trust him to drive it, so he insisted to sit in the front seat to make sure he didn't do anything...weird. Roxas, Riku, Sora, Namine and Kairi had to squeeze together to sit in the same seat in the back. It was really only made to have four in the back, so Sora eventually sat on the floor board.

--

They all finally made it back to the school building, and surprisingly enough, Vexen was actually a good driver! No...Not good...He was great! Why didn't anyone know this? They got there at exactly 3:57, giving them just enough time to get from the car to the building. There were security guards standing near the entrance to make sure Roxas' psycho mother didn't come inside, so Vexen had to show a bit of ID first.

"Ah, Vexen. Babysitting again?" One of the guards teased. The adults just laughed it off as the seven went inside. The six teens stared in amazement about how well they set up the gym in such little time. The lighting seemed red-ish-orange, all the tables had long, white table clothes, there punch bowls, cups, chips, dip, plates, plastic-ware and other little snacks everywhere sitting neatly on the tables. As they waited for more people to show up, Demyx was up on a tiny stage playing his neatly polished sitar.

Being nosey, Roxas looked into the hallway to see which bands had made it over to play. There were too many to count, but the first one he saw was Bloodstream. But who was that way in the back? And why wasn't Demyx playing any cool songs. "Woxas, what awe you doing?" Roxas slowly turned around and Saw Achika standing behind him in a purple frilly dress. "What are you doing here? I thought all the kids were supposed to go home!" He whined.

"Well, my mommy bwought me back. Same wif Fuyu, and Tomoko." She explained. Roxas groaned loudly and stomped over to Axel, who had just discovered that Fuyu was there. "Who's Tomoko?" Roxas whispered. "If I'm not mistaken, it's Xigbar's partner." Axel whispered back. The blond looked at Axel's face and could tell that Fuyu's constant talking was annoying him, so he did a risky move...On his part anyways. He reached over and wrapped his arms around Axel's left arm, like how a kid would hold a teddy bear. "C'mon, let's go get some punch." He said and dragged the older one off.

Axel knew it was only some weird plan to get him away from the five year old -which it worked- but he couldn't help but find that as another adorable thing Roxas did. To him it seemed like just yesterday that Roxas wouldn't even look his way. Now it's like he's doing everything he can to stick next to his side. They walked over to one of the many punch bowls and watched as many students started to come in. They even saw Tidus, but no one was really concerned about him.

Once pratically everyone was there, real songs began to play. At first, Axel and Roxas just sat their listening. "Is that one of Jesse McCartney's songs?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded, as they both listened. "Man, I hate his songs so much. He has such a terrible voice! It's like nails to a chalkboard!" Roxas complained. Axel looked at him blinking, not really understanding how he could hate his voice. He shrugged it off and stood up. "So when the next song comes on, want to dance?" He asked with his hopes high. He really didn't want to, but just the thought of having Roxas dancing with him made him think otherwise.

Roxas shrugged and looked down at his feet. "Not really." He didn't even think about that until after he answered. That was stupid of him. He was afraid to look at Axel now, not knowing if he would look hurt, embarressed, understanding, or whatever he would be looking like. Axel just laughed nervously and sat back down. "Sorry Axel, I didn't mean it. I just kind of blurted out what I would normally say...So uh, sure?" He tried covering up his mistake, but still didn't look at the taller one. Axel couldn't help but feel he was only saying that because he might've been feeling guilty. He was so close to telling him nevermind, but it was too late. The next song began and Roxas stood up.

"Now for all you people who like to relax, it's time for a slow dance!" Demyx cheered into the microphone. He reached over to the boom box and switched tapes. Axel rolled his eyes and sighed before standing up. Half way through the slow dance, Roxas realized Axel wasn't enjoying himself..at all. Not even the least bit. Oh how that dropped hundreds more guilt bombs on Roxas. He couldn't help but walk back to seat and get a cup of punch. Axel started thinking, did his boredom and dissapointment show _that_ much? Today was already going down the drain, and they hadn't even been there all that long.

"Roxie, why do you have to be like that?" Axel asked as he followed the blond one back. "Be like what? You obviously aren't having a good time, so I'm not going to force anything upon you." He answered and crossed one leg over the other. Demyx looked down into the crowd and noticed there was a problem with the two teens. Only one way to settle this...He quickly shut the boom box off and ran over to the microphone. "You two! Make with the happy! You know who you are!" He shouted. Axel and Roxas went pale as they looked at eachother, then at Demyx. He was so dead. "As for the rest of you, it's time for a boy-girl dance!" A band walked up to the stage and began playing a random song. They looked like they would be a metal band or something, but the music was slow and relaxing.

All the guys that had a male partner just sat back and watched everyone else. Same with the girls that had female partners...Or no one at all. Sora whispered something in Riku's ear as he nodded before walking off. He went to Kairi and held out his hand. "I noticed you don't exactly have anyone here with you -other than Namine-, so I was wondering, do you want to dance?" She knew it was only during the boy-girl dance, but she nodded and smiled. "Thanks, I'd love to." She said as she placed her hand in Sora's. They both stood up and walked into the middle of the room.

Namine watched the two happily before she felt a tiny tug on the bottom of her dress. "Namine, will you dance with me?" Fuyu asked, holding up a painting he had made earlier that week. "Sure, sweetie." She said as the two walked near the dancing area. Zexion looked over and finally noticed the kids in the area. This so wasn't happening. He quickly walked out into the hallway where his prinicipal was sitting. "Sephiroth! You can't seriously let these runts in here! I thought that they would all go home after school ended!" He nearly shouted as soon as he entered he hall.

"Hello to you too." Sephiroth said sarcastically. "And yes, I can." Zexion reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. _I didn't want to do this..._ He thought as he flipped it open. "Make them go home now or else I will show this to everyone." He mumbled as he showed Sephiroth the picture of him from the day before.

All Sephiroth did was raise an eyebrow. "You're going to show a cell phone with a dead battery to everyone?" Zexion looked at his phone and went into a cold sweat. When did his phone die? This situation would've been way better on his half if his phone was actually working. Damn, this wasn't going to be too pretty now. "One, you're suspended for a week for having a cell phone on the school grounds. Though you may stay for the rest of the event. Two, you're going to be released from all duties concerning school for threatening to use blackmail. Three, you're not getting your phone back until the end of the semester." Sephiroth said as he took the phone. "My next suggestion is that you get back in the gym."

That could've gone better. Marluxia entered the hall and tapped Zexion on the shoulder. "And my suggestion is telling Demyx goodbye, because you won't be seeing him for a week." He held back an evil laugh as he watched the shorter one glare at him. "I know where he lives." Zexion shrugged and went back into the gym.

--

"Axel, I'm sorry." Roxas randomly said, still not able to look at him. "Don't be. I ruined the dance by acting sour anyways." Axel muttered, also not able to look at the other one. He finally realized, he no longer had a chance with Roxas. He should've gave up a long time ago. If only he knew. "No..Not just because of the dance. It's just that you've been so kind and patient. And you've done so much for me...But I've done nothing except kick you while you were down and take advantage of you. Just saying 'thank you' wouldn't be enough.." Where was he going with this? Axel couldn't help but to look at him now. "So, I guess the least I could is this.." He finally looked up and the two stared in eachother's eyes.

Roxas took a deep breath before leaning up and pressing his lips against Axel's. Axel's eyes grew wide. He wasn't sure if he should take advantage of the moment and start kissing back, or just sit there and take it. He was afraid that if he did kiss back, he'd be making a fool of himself if it was just one of those kisses that are only to make up for something. But then again, what if it was a real kiss but he didn't do anything? And if it was, what if Roxas had another "oh forget it, at least I tried" moments?

After a while of just sitting there, Roxas finally drew back. He pouted because he was a bit dissapointed at Axel...again. Axel stared at Roxas' bottom lip. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he continued to stare at the cute lip that he could've had. _Ah screw it!_ He thought. He couldn't help but to close his eyes and leaned back down. He pulled the little one closer to him and ran his hands through the little one's hair. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and back as best as he could. Damn being so short. Thankfully they were in the back of the room, so no one would be watching them. At least, that's what they thought.

Suddenly, the light above them snapped on brightly as they heard the music come to an end. "Aww! Look at those two! I'm so glad they finally made up!" Demyx coo'ed into the microphone. The two teens' eyes snapped open as they quickly seperated to look at the room in front of them. Everyone was staring, and most of them were laughing as quietly as they could...Except Larxene. No way would she keep her laugh quiet.

"Demyx! You're dead!" Both of them shouted from across the room. Demyx pulled out a que card and began reading it aloud. "_If there is a problem, summon the guest star_...Uhh, what type of Valentine's Day Dance would this be without Mr. Valentine himself? Everyone, please give it up for Mr. Vincent Valentine!" He cheered while clapping rapidly. A man with black hair walked up on the stage. Everyone looked around the room, asking everyone that they could who "Vincent Valentine" was. He wasn't even the least bit amused when he noticed that no one had a clue who he was.

Sephiroth walked up onto the stage to see why no one except Demyx was cheering. "I thought you said he would be a real hit!" Sephiroth whispered at Zexion. "Well, to be exact, I said he's a real hit...at the cafe." The student said, smirking. The prinicipal grabbed the so called "star" by the arm and dragged him off stage. As for Axel and Roxas, they would have to get out of this on their own.

They ran out of the building as fast as they could. Both of them didn't know how that little situation would affect their lives now. Would they still be friends? Or would they be more than just friends? They had no idea at the moment, but all they did know was that they had to keep running. So far that plan was working until they ran right into a woman they didn't even see at first. "Oh! Sorry, we were just..." Axel began apologizing until the woman turned around. "Roxas?" She said.

"Mother?" Roxas answered with both fear and anger in his voice. Hard to pull off. "Roxas, keep running." Axel adviced as he gave Roxas a gentle shove. "You! You're the one who took my son!" Mrs. Saxor shouted as she pointed at the redhead accusingly. Roxas hid behind Axel, waiting to see what would happen next.

Axel's face went from embarressed to down right serious. He growled, baring his teeth. If he narrowed his eyes anymore, his eyes would shut. "I didn't do it to harm anyone! I did it to _save_ him from harm!" Roxas grabbed the back of Axel's shirt tightly and peeked around him to see his mother. "Roxie, sweetie, come with me and we can go home now. Your father took care of all your chores, and I promise you'll be ungrounded if you come back! I'm sure being kidnapped was a bad enough ordeal, so-" 

"No.." Roxas said calmly. "You can't kidnap the willing. And besides, I have all my things there, they feed me everyday and I watch them make it, so I know they aren't slipping anything in my food. I go to bed on time and I get up early...You can't make me go back." Axel turned around and hugged Roxas tightly, not exactly sure what his mother would pull if they weren't holding on to eachother.

At first she frowned, but shortly after she faked a smile, even though she now had a few tears running down her cheeks. "You look handsome Roxie. I just wish I could've been there for the big dance. But I'm here now! C'mon, let's go back to a nice warm home. We have a big hot meal waiting for you, your favorite meatloaf." She wiped under her eyes and couldn't help but to let out a tiny laugh from thinking of the "good times". "Stop the water works, we know they're just crocodile tears." Axel said as he began walking back to the school building with Roxas.

Only after a few footsteps, the redhead felt a tight pain in the back of his head. Before he could turn around to see what he was feeling, he was pulled to the ground. Apparently Mrs. Saxor grabbed him by his hair and yanked him down. As for her son on the other hand, after pulling Axel down, she leaped behind him and wrapped one around around his abdomens and clamped her other hand around his mouth. Her grip was tight, that not only was he having a hard time breathing, but her nails were digging into his cheeks, forcing a bit of blood to run down them. He jerked his head around a few times, now being able to shout something, but only something short before her grip returned.

"Demyx! Vexen! Help!" All of the teachers came running outside before the woman threw her son into her car. "Guards!" Demyx demanded that the guards around the entry chased after her. Axel finally regained his balance and helped get this psycho woman down. "Mrs. Saxor? You're under arrest for child abuse and kidnapping." One of the guards said as he flipped open his wallet, showing his badge. Axel ripped open the car door and helped Roxas out. "What about him! He took my son away, so I was only taking him back!" The officer shook his head and helped her into a nice little police car.

"Well that was odd. Hey! At least you two have cleared your names!" Demyx said jumping up. "Let's get back inside. When she gets out of the jail house, we don't want her to be put back in just because she killed a music teacher, a science substitute, a student, her own son, and a bunch of guards." Vexen said. Gee, they should feel SO much better and safer now. But they did as told and went back inside. Axel felt a hand on his shoulder before he entered. "Axel, you're still in a bit of a pickle for taking Roxas. But I think I know just how to fix that..." One of the guards said.

-- 

Saturday morning, Roxas was on the couch watching the news. He had a journal on his lap, so on commercials he would write about the previous day. He had already filled out one and a half pages full. Mostly about what he thought when certain things happened. "_When we got inside I had to go into the restroom and wash my face because of the blood marks. It stung a bit because mother's nails aren't exactly the shortest and best shaped. But it's okay though. Axel helped me out tons! And after that we actually enjoyed a few dances! Kairi and Namine got their wish of a group date, because once the kids left, the six of us just started to talk together and every now and then we would dance together too. I didn't know Axel and Riku could break dance! It was awesome to watch. There was even a dance contest, and Riku won! Axel came in second place, and Kairi came in third. It was awesome how she could turn lame songs into the most popular just by dancing right. Getting home was pretty cool too since all eyes were on us. And because my mother has been sent to jail, we had cops check Demyx' And Vexen's cars for bombs. Then they followed us home just in case._" He stopped writing to look at the news as it came back on.

"Last night, Roxas Saxor was finally found during a school function celebrating Valentine's Day. As for his mother, Mrs. Saxor, she was glad that she got to see her son again, however because she was arrested for child abuse and kidnapping, Roxas was put in a foster home. He now lives in the care of science substitute, Vexen--Odd, his last name seems to be smudged." The reporter looked at his papers closely and shrugged. "In other news, the Oompa Loompas in Willy Wanka's factory have rebelled and dyed their hair blue." Vexen reached for the remote and shut the tv off while smirking.

"So, Roxas, you're Mr. Vexen's new son, eh?" Zexion asked from the other side of the room. He was playing chess in the dining room with Demyx. Roxas nodded as he went back to writing in his journal. "Vexen, you do anything to hurt Roxie, and I'll kill you." Axel threatened, half joking, half not so much. The scientist walked into the kitchen ignoring everyone around him. "Anyone up for breakfast?" He asked. Everyone had their own excuse not to, like Zexion's was he ate before he came over, Demyx because didn't feel like it, Axel because he just didn't trust the food, and Roxas because Axel wouldn't let him eat anything Vexen made.

They heard someone walk past the door and pin something next to it. Why can't they put the mail where it belongs? In. The. Mailbox. Axel rushed to the door to see what it was. When he opened the door, he yanked a letter off of the door frame and came inside. "I got...A free scholarship?" Axel said to no one in particular. "How? You still have a few months in highschool!" Demyx pointed out. "I entered a contest of course." Axel said as he stared at the paper in amazement.

Roxas ran up behind him and began reading the letter. "Oh.." He said quietly. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**AN:** Well, that's it, no more for Valentine's Play. Sorry the dance sucked, and same with the ending...and the chap..And maybe the story itself. But I've been under a lot of stress lately and blah blah. However there IS going to be a sequel called Icha Icha College Life! (Yes, I know what that means.) Stick around to see IICL if you liked VP!

It's about Axel in college, and what it's like for everyone else. Yes, it's still a humor/romance. It should be up shortly if you want to continue reading.


	14. Omake Chap

**AN:** Yep, VP is getting another chapter! A bonus one at that. Sephiroth's and Cloud's first date! I could've sworn I had it in one of the other chapters, but I guess it didn't save or something. So here it is everyone. Sorry for the lateness, but I hope you enjoy anyways.

* * *

Cloud stood in front of the mirror that was placed on his dresser. He picked at his hair trying to make sure it was just right. How the hell did one person change him like this so quickly? His last boyfriend, Leon, changed him but not anything like this. And not nearly as fast. Leon, unlike Sephiroth, turned him emo. Sephiroth, Lord Of Smite, was already making him all happy-go-lucky, look-at-me-I-fixed-my-hair-for-joo-aren't-I-just-the-prettiest-please-tell-me-that-I'm-pretty type person. And they haven't even been on their first date yet! Okay, so they were about too.

Once he was sure that his hair looked right, he grabbed some chap stick just in case. Now for the final test, breath check. He exhaled on the palm of his hand then sniffed. His breath wasn't bad or anything, but he wanted it minty fresh -which it wasn't- for Sephiroth. He went to his bathroom, opened up the mirror cabinet, and grabbed his tooth brush and some toothpaste.

Cloud was almost done brushing his teeth, but he let go of the brush, letting it hang in his mouth as opened the cabinet again for some floss and mouth wash. When he closed the cabinet, he could see Sephiroth's reflection right behind him. He couldn't help but yelp and snap around. Sure enough, Sephiroth was right behind him. "How did you get in? When did you get here? W-why?" The man with long silver hair smirked, finding this amusing.

"Well I'm ready to go. Are you?" He asked. He licked his thumb and placed it on Cloud's shirt. He rubbed the area gently, removing a spot of toothpaste. Cloud placed his hand in front of his mouth so when he spoke his date wouldn't see the foamy toothpaste. "Just about. Can you wait somewhere else? Maybe on the couch in the livingroom?" Sephiroth smirked and left the bathroom.

--

Cloud came out shortly after. Done brushing his teeth, face scrubbed, hair checked again, nails filed, and chap stick applied. He wore something simple. A white t-shirt the was covered by a dark blue turtle neck sweater, black jeans, and black and blue sneakers. Curse the fact that he couldn't find anything that was date worthy and matched. Sephiroth on the other hand had a black long sleeved shirt with a blue skull and blue flames printed on it, black bondage pants with a chain belt, and black sneakers that had a red flame on the rubber bottom.

His choice in clothing was an odd one to say the least, but Cloud thought it looked damn fine on him. And with that tight shirt, he could see Sephiroth's build. It was obvious that he worked out, but he didn't have moster muscles. Which was a good thing. "Ready now?" The taller asked. Cloud nodded. And with that, the two were off.

--

The first place they went to was the mall. They weren't there for shopping, they were there for the food court. They didn't get much, just some fries and soft drinks to hold them over until the _real_ food part of the date began. They sat at a random table with their food. Now was the chance to "catch up" on each others lifes. "So..." Cloud started, taking a sip of his drink. "Why'd you get that Roxas kid to ask me out instead of doing it yourself?"

"Depends. Do you want the truth, or a lie?" Sephiroth asked, watching Cloud's mouth. He thought he would drool on himself when Cloud -very sexy like- sucked the end of his straw. Thankfully he didn't. "The truth would be best." The blond said. "Okay...Honestly..." Making up the truth was hard at a time like this. If he told him the real truth, that would probably end the date as it was and prevent any other date that would happen. And if not, this date would be very awkward and the final first date. Either way, this was the last date if he said the truth. (Which was he wasn't planning this at all, it was Roxas' idea.)

"You've got to swear to me not to tell a single soul." Sephiroth hissed. Cloud looked at him a bit surprised. "I swear. What is it?" What Sephiroth was about to say was probably worse than telling the truth, but at least it wouldn't get him on Cloud's bad side. "I was...too nervous to tell you in person." Sephiroth looked away as quickly as he could, his face beat red. Just lying like that was mortifying.

Cloud just stared in shock. Complete and utter shock. He could feel his face getting warmer just by thinking of it. Sephiroth? Nervous? End of all humanity? Definitely. "Wow...I...I never knew you had that type of side." Which he didn't, but hey. It at the time seemed better than saying it was all some kid's fault. "Well, I think shyness is a good quality in a man. You can't find it that often."

Sephiroth's eye twitched at the thought. Would he have to put up a shy act for now on? "Hey, I can see some of our students." Cloud noticed Riku, Sora, Kairi and Namine at a table a bit far away. Sephiroth wasn't paying attention though, he was too busy having thoughts of Cloud in an M rated scene.

--

The rest of the date was really awkward for Sephiroth. But it seemed some-what more enjoyable for Cloud. Too bad there was still more to go. The movies was next on the list. They went to the closest theatre they could find. As Sephiroth was in the waiting line for the tickets, Cloud was in the waiting line for the popcorn -which, by the way, was moving slower than the ticket line...as usual.- Thankfully they had already agreed on a certain movie so Sephiroth wouldn't have to lose his place in that long ass line. Who the hell went to the movies on a Wensday anyway?

Cloud looked at the line in front of him. He had quite a while of waiting. He shifted his weight to his left foot before checking the time on his watch. He probably would've just left this line be if he didn't have that need for popcorn for every movie. Then it made him wonder, why was it that he couldn't watch a movie without popcorn? He shifted his weight to the other foot again to think about this. As he just stood there, lost in his own thoughts, four people in front of him left. Thankfully they were just a group that had gotten their snacks.

He stepped forward, still having to wait behind an old lady, three hyper teenage girls, some hobo looking guy, and a fat guy. The old lady kept adjusting her glasses to read the labels on the candy bars. The three girls wouldn't shut up and stop giggling. The hobo kept cracking his neck, and the sound was sickening. And to top it off, the fat guy smelled of cheese. Cloud looked over at the line beside them, also for snacks, and realized how much smaller it was. Right before he could walk over, everyone behind him and the hobo guy quickly ran over to that line. His eye twitched as he turned back around to face his own line.

The old lady finally got her candies and left. At least the line was moving...kind of. The three girls that were up next were really starting to piss Cloud off. "I'll have what she has!" Each girl said, pointing at eachother. "No, I'll have you're having." "No, I'll have what _you're_ having." "Fine, how about that?" "Ewww." "Okay, nevermind. You make a choice then!" "No way, I have no idea what to pick!" At this point Cloud had **really** wished he had brought his stress ball...And his buster sword.

"Why don't you just get regular popcorn?" He finally suggested. The lady behind the counter seemed pleased that he had said that. The girls ordered their popcorn and skipped off. He was glad to see that once the fat man left, he could get his stuff and catch up with Sephiroth. He wouldn't doubt it if Sephiroth left without him though. The man in front was equally as annoying as those girls. He pointed at the candy he wanted instead of actually saying the name, and kept accusing the lady behind the desk for being stupid for not getting it right. This would take forever.

As for Sephiroth on the other hand, he was in the front of his line but there was one problem. "What do you mean, you're sold out?" He asked, trying to resist the urge to slice this person's throat. In fact, if he had Masamune with him, he would have. "We have no more tickets to that movie. However, if you're still intrested, you can buy some tickets for the next time it comes on." The man behind the counter said. Sephiroth on the other hand just stormed off. He caught up with Cloud and before he could even ask if he got the tickets, he shoved the young blond through the isles.

While pushing him through, he snatched someone's tickets without them knowing. They successfully made it into the right theatre without any further problems...Y'know, until they actually got in. "I got you some popcorn, just in case you wanted some." Cloud smiled sheepishly, not wanting to make any bad impressions. Before the taller one could even respond, the man from earlier squeezed his way in, and marched up the isle. Right about now, the silver head and blond were ready to make a run for their seats, but the man knocked into them, spilling half of Cloud's porpcorn. He tried passing the two, but as he passed by, he ended up squishing the two dumbfounded bishies against the wall. Which had ended up bursting the bucket Cloud was holding, leaving him with no popcorn.

Sephiroth grabbed the back of Cloud's collar and dragged him up the steps to their seats, trying to ignore what had just happened. He went to the row he liked the best, but when he went to the -in his mind- best seat, there was someone already sitting in it. So he did the first thing that came to mind. Picked them up, and tossed them two rows down. Then he let Cloud sit down before he took his seat. Such a gentleman.

When the movie started, Cloud had noticed that the man sitting on the other side of him was the hobo looking guy. He leaned closer to Sephiroth so he wouldn't have to be so close to the other man. But he was squishing Sephy's arm, which couldn't possibly be comfortable. And it wasn't, so Sephiroth only did the natural thing and lifted his arm, then placed it back down. Where it landed? Around Cloud's shoulder's of course. But only because it was more comfortable that way.

--

The movie ended, it sucked, and Sephiroth found out Cloud has a very light snore. They left the theatres in a rush. After all that, they didn't want to return. (Little wonder it was named "The Theatre of Nobody Returns") The rest of the date went pretty smooth though. They went to a decent restraunt, got a decent meal, vowed to never eat that much again, and wound up right back at Cloud's house to finish things up.

"I know this date was pretty terrible, considering all that happened, so maybe we can try again on Saturday?" Sephiroth said as quickly as he could. "It wasn't terrible, Seph...Just...Different. And of course we can try again. Do you mind coming in for a minute or two? I have something I want to show you." The blond said before leading the other one inside.

Once the door was shut behind them, Cloud rolled up his shirt, barely past his belly button. Intresting start. Then with his other hand slipped index finger and thumb in his pants. Sephiroth couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. He wasn't going to pull out a lollipop or anything, was he? "I didn't agree to just a date, now did I?" He said as he pulled up a very thin piece of cloth. Sephiroth thought back on what exactly he had agreed to.

_Roxas whimpered to himself for a few seconds. "If you hide me, I'll...Uh, I'll get Mr. Strife to wear a thong!" The hell was he thinking? Sephiroth knew he wasn't going to be able to pull that off, but it'd be one hell of a sight to see._

Sephiroth had a nosebleed when he realized that the Roxas kid really did pull it off. It didn't take but two seconds for Sephiroth to pounce Cloud and try to have his way right then right there.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the lame ending. Hope you enjoyed this omake chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
